Expectation of love
by WiraFitri96
Summary: apakah aku tidak diizinkan untuk bahagia Tuhan/aku tidak menyangkah bahwa ia tega melakukan semua ini padaku/tuhan, seemoga kisahku dan dia berakhir dengan kebahagian/karena aku mencintainya/ bad summary, I can't make summary
1. Chapter 1

**Expectations of love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : belum tahu, heheheh**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : drama, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, little bit humor**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan masih banyak typo karena saya masih baru,, x_x,, gomennasai,, dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story guys,,**

Capther 1 : pertemuan kembali

Let it go, don't back it anymore adalah kalimat yang selalu aku yakini setelah semua hal ini terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku sendiri binggung kenapa kalimat yang orang itu katakan sangat melekat dalam otakku seakan lem yang sangat erat. Lama-lama aku bisa menjadi pikun karena terlalu banyak melamun, sambil menghela nafas berat, aku kemudian menoleh kearah jam weker ku, baru jam 6:10, wee, apa jam 6:10 wah 1 jam 5 menit lagi masuk kelas, kalau aku terlambat lagi aku bisa di cincang oleh kakashi sensei. Sebaiknya aku segera mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah selesai bersiap aku turun ke bawah dan dapat kulihat otou-san ku sedang menyantap sarapannya. Dia hanya melihat kearahku sebentar lalu kemudian memalingkan kepalanya kearah lain, seakan aku ini sesuatu yang jijik untuk di lihat. Aku yang di tatap seperti itu sudah merasa biasa sejak kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya kejadian pada waktu umurku baru 6 tahun. Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Yamanaka Ino, 16 tahun aku mempunyai cirri-ciri rambut pirang pucat, iris aquamarine serta tubuh yang menurutku profosional, banyak yang bilang aku seperti Barbie di dunia nyata. Bukannya kepedean tapi memang itu kenyataannya.

 **Tokyo international high school**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan santai menuju ruang kelas tempat aku menuntut ilmu, selama bersekolah disini. Yaitu kelas XI A, tempat orang-orang yang mempunyai prestasi yang luar biasa di bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Aku sendiri merasa heran kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam kelas ini, kalau bilang prestasi ku bagus, tidak juga, aku hanya dapat rangking 10 dari 12 siswa, iya sih kelas ini jumlah siswanya hanya 12 orang. Mungkin karena aku mempunyai bakat dalam merangkai bunga dan bidang fashion kali ya, untuk informasi saja, aku sudah banyak mempunyai prestasi di bidang fashion dan merangkai bunga, contoh aku pernah mengikuti lomba desain fashion, dan lomba merangkai bunga selalu mendapat juara, aku bersyukur untuk itu.

Sesampainya di kelas aku mulai menyapa teman-teman ku ini, "ohayou" kataku. "ohayou ino-chan" balas sahabatku yang mempunyai rambut indigo serta beriris lavender. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata dia di sekolah dikenal dengan sifat pemalunya walau begitu dia adalah salah satu primadona di sekolah, tapi jangan salah dia pemenggang mendali emas untuk bidang ekonomi, masalah keuangan serahkan saja pada hinata, dia juga selalu mendapat rangking 6 di sekolah pintar kan. "ohayou pig" balas sahabatku yang berambut pink lembut beririskan emerald, cantik, pintar, dan lembut, tapi jangan salah jika sakura marah dia bisa membuat orang yang bermasalah dengannya menginap di rumah sakit selama 1 minggu bahkan lebih, karena dia adalah salah satu pemenggang sabuk hitam di bidang karate dan juga dia pemenggang rangking 8 di sekolah, namanya Haruno Sakura. "ohayou ino/chan" balas dua orang sahabat ku yang lain, yang pertama berambut pirang yang diikat empat, serta beriris hazel, cantik, pintar, dan perhatian serta dewasa mungkin karena dia satu tahun di atas kami, dia bisa satu kelas dengan kami, karena dia terlambat masuk sekolah, tapi jangan salah dia ketua klub karate di sekolah jadi, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya, dikelas ia selalu dapat rangking 7, namanya Sabaku no Temari dan yang kedua gadis berambut coklat di cepol dua dengan iris mata coklat manis, pintar dan tomboy tapi kadang bisa feminim, dia ketua tim basket putri, kemampuan bermain basketnya tidak perlu di ragukan lagi, timnya sudah banyak menghasilkan mendali emas untuk cabang basket di setiap pertandingan dan juga dia selalu dapat rangking 9 di sekolah, namanya Tenten. Aku bersahabat dengan mereka sejak tk, kemudian Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah meraka dan mendudukkan diri di bangku barisan dua dari belakang.

Mereka kemudian menghampiriku, ketika ku menghela nafas berat, "kenapa lagi pig, kamu tidak berusaha untuk bunuh diri lagi kan" Tanya sakura dengan nada cemas dan khawatir di sertai anggukan setuju oleh sahabatku yang lain. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "ayolah, ino-chan kamu jangan pendam masalah kamu sendiri, ada kami yang akan selalu mendengarkan semua keluh kesa dan curhatan kamu" kata hinata. "apa kamu ada masalah lagi dengan tou-sanmu" Tanya temari dengan nada yang penuh kehati-hatian, aku terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaannya, mereka semua memang sudah lama mengetahui semua masalah yang tengah aku hadapi.

"aku tidak apa-apa kok, kalian tenang saja aku tidak pernah melakukan percobaan bunuh diri lagi" jawabku setelah terdiam lumayan lama. "baguslah" balas mereka. Setelah mereka mengatakan itu aku kembali termenung, memikirkan dia. Sudah lama, aku tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya, aku sungguh merindukannya, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalaku, mulai dari apakah ia masih mengingatku, apa ia juga merindukanku sama halnya dengan ku, apa ia masih pintar sama dengan yang dulu, oke untuk pertanyaan yang ini aku tentu sudah tau jawabannya dia itu genius, bahkan shikamaru dan sasuke saja kalah darinya, apa ia masih suka main basket, dan banyak pertanyaan lain yang lain di kepalaku. Bisa ku sadari semua sahabatku melihat kearahku dengan tatapan sendu. "ino-chan" sahut hinata sambil memenggang tanganku seakan mentransferkan semangat. "hei pig, apa kamu masih memikirkan'nya'" Tanya sakura dengan nada yang penuh kehati-hatian. Aku cukup lama terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sakura. "tentu saja, aku masih memikirkannya, kalian tau aku telah berjanji padanya untuk tidak mencoba bunuh diri lagi, jauh sebelum aku berjanji pada kalian, tapi, waktu kalian menemukanku pada percobaan bunuh diri, aku telah mengingkari janjiku padanya, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, makanya aku mencoba bunuh diri, yang pada akhirnya aku mengingkari janji, aku.. aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan" kataku sambil menahan tangis, pada akhirnya tangisku pecah ketika sakura dan yang lainnya memelukku. "hmm, kenapa kita jadi melankolis begini" kata ku sambil melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kemudian menghapus jejak air mataku. "ngomong-ngomang, makasih ya, kalian mau dengerin cerita dan keluh kesah ku, mereka hanya tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka. "udah jam berapa sekarang, kok kaka-sensei belum datang" keluh temari. "tem, baru jam 7" balas tenten, sebenarnya aku pun terkejut, "masak sih, padahal aku kira udah jam 7 lebih, waw, berarti aku selesai bersiap cepat dong hari ini" syukurku. "baguslah ino-chan" balas hinata. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"waahh sasuke-kuunn"

"saiii-kuuunn"

"shikamaru-kuuunn"

"nejii-kuunnn"

"gaaraaa-samaaa"

Teriakan para siswi yang ada di sekolah ini, membuat kami menghentikan obrolan seru yang kami lakukan. "mereka sangat popular ya di kalangan para siswi" keluh sakura. Mendengar keluhan sakura timbul ide jahilku "tenang aja saku-chan, gaara-sama tidak akan menyukai wanita berisik seperti mereka, dia akan setia padamu kok" goda ku pada sakura sambal mengedipkan sebelah mataku, dapat kulihat wajah sakura merah padam saat ku berkata demikian. "o iya teman-teman, aku ada info penting tentang forehead ini loh" jahilku belum sepenuhnya hilang. "o iya, apa-apa" Tanya mereka dengan nada menuntut. "si forehead dan gaara sudah resmi pacaran loh" kataku dengan nada menggoda. "masak,, kapan ino/chan" sahut ketiganya dengan serempak. Sakura yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah padam. "kemarin" jawabku singkat. "kok kamu bisa tau pig, padahal kemarin hanya ada aku dan dia" seru sakura tanpa sadar apa yang telah di ucapkannya. "wahh, ternyata benar ya, padahal aku hanya asal menebak loh" godaku lagi, aku memang tidak pernah puas dalam menggoda sakura, karena diantara kami hanya dia yang kadang susah di buat salah tingkah dan malu, karena kami terus menerus menggodanya, sakura mulai menundukkan kepalanya sambil berdiri dari kursi tempat kami mengobrol kembali ke kursinya, dasar pastinya mengambek tuh.

Kegiatan menggoda sakura terhenti, setelah 5 pemuda yang menurutku sok keren itu, masuk kedalam kelas. Yang pertama Uchiha Sasuke, pemenggang rangking 1 di sekolah, selain itu dia ketua osis sekolah ini, dia juga pemenggang mendali emas bidang sains, baik fisika, kimia, maupun biologinya tingkat se asia, mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik seperti rambut raven dengan gaya emo hair style, tapi menurutku lebih kayak pantat ayam, beriris onyx tajam, mempunyai wajah tampan di atas rata-rata, tapi menurutku lebih gantengan 'dia', flat face, sifatnya dingin kecuali pada keluarga dan sahabatnya walau dingin juga tapi tak sedingin pada orang lain, irit kata. Yang kedua, Uchiha Sai, dia kembaran sasuke, pemenggang rangking 3 di sekolah, selain itu dia bendara osis, dia juga salah satu pemenggang mendali emas di bidang matematika tingkat se asia dan juga dia pandai sekali melukis, dia juga banyak mengikuti event atau lomba lukis, mempunyai fisik seperti rambut hitam dengan gaya klimis, beriris onyx tajam, dia juga tampan, sifatnya sama persis kayak sasuke. Yang ketiga Nara Shikamaru, pemenggang rangking 2 di sekolah, selain itu dia adalah wakil ketua osis, dia juga salah satu pemenggang mendali emas untuk cabang Teknologi tingkat se asia, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut hitam diikat seperti nanas, mata hitam tajam, tampan, selalu menggumamkan kata mendokusai atau merepotkan,. Yang ke empat, Hyuuga Neji, pemenggang rangking 5 di sekolah, selain itu dia adalah ketua klub basket putra di sekolah, telah banyak memenangkan turnamen atau lomba basket, dia mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut coklat dan beriris lavender, sifatnya juga pendiam dan dingin. Yang kelima, Sabaku no Gaara, dia adik dari temari, mempunyai cirri-ciri rambut merah maroon, beriris emerald, sifatnya dingin dan pendiam, tampan, rangking 4 di sekolah dan juga dia sekretaris umum osis. Mereka berlima adalah pangeran sekolah, tapi sayang sampai sekarang belum mempunyai pacar, kecuali Gaara. Mereka memasuki kelas dengan tampak angkuh dan sombong mereka. Aku saja heran, kenapa aku bisa dekat dengan mereka ya. Sudahlah daripada mikirin tentang itu, lebih baik aku duduk dengan tenang karena kakashi sensei sudah berada di dalam kelas.

 **Normal pov**

'tok tok' suara ketukan pintu pada ruangan yang berlebel kepala sekolah itu, "permisi" sahut dua orang siswa dan siswi atau lebih tepatnya, hanya siswi itu saja yang menyahut, sedangkan sang siswa hanya diam, sambil melangkah pelan memasuki ruangan itu. "yah, masuk" sahut orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "wahh, naruto-kun, ruko-chan, kalian sudah kembali,"seru sang kepala sekola sambil memeluk kedua sang cucu. "ck, bukannya baa-san sudah tau, kenapa bertanya lagi" kata sang pemuda yang mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang cerah jabrik, beriris sappier, dengan tanda 3 garis di kedua pipinya dan berkulit tan berucap dengan dingin dan datar. "ckk, tidak berubah sama sekali" balas sang kepala sekolah sekaligus nenek kedua siswa dan siswi tersebut. "maaf ya baa-chan, nii-san memang tidak pernah berubah" sahut gadis yang mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengan sang pemuda bedanya dia tidak mempunyai tanda 3 garis di kedua pipinya serta ia berkulit putih. Mendengar perkataan sang gadis, pemuda itu kemudian men death glare tajam pada gadis muda itu. "iya, kamu benar ruko-chan, benar-benar seperti ayah dan kakekmu, dingin, datar, irit bicara, tapi genius" sambung sang nenek. "naru-kun, nenek mau Tanya beneran kamu dapat mendali emas pada bidang IT, science, kebumian dan astronomi pada olimpiade se Amerika dan Eropa kemaren naruto-kun" Tanya sang kepala sekolah. "hn" jawab sang pemuda pirang. "kok bisa" serunya lagi. "salahkan mereka yang mengutusku di semua bidang tersebut" balas sang pemuda dengan datar. "kamu kan bisa menolaknya dan hanya focus pada satu bidang saja" kata neneknya. " bagaimana aku bisa menolak kalau alasan mereka begitu klasik, mereka berkata 'tidak ada orang yang lebih bagus di utus selain kamu, dan juga waktu pertandingannya tidak serentak, jadi kamu dapat mengikuti semua olimpiade tersebut', ckk, kenapa aku jadi banyak bicara begini kalau di hadapan kalian" sahut pemuda yang di ketahui namanya Naruto tersebut. Dua wanita yang ada di ruangan tersebut terkekeh pelan mendengar sang pemuda berbeda dari karakter aslinya.

"permisi" sahut seorang pria yang memakai masker dengan seragam khas guru di Jepang, memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah dengan buku orange yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja, dia mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut perak dan beriris hitam serta tubuh tegap khas pria dewasa. "duduklah kakashi" balas wanita yang menyandang jabatan kepala sekolah, walau umurnya sudah memasuki kepala 5, dia tampak masih segar dan cantik khas wanita yang sangat matang. "ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggil saya kemari" Tanya pria yang di ketahui bernama Kakashi ini. "oh iya, ini ada dua orang murid baru yang akan belajar di kelas anda Kakashi, silahkan bawa mereka ke kelas" kata kepala sekolah. "baiklah, nah mari ikut sensei ke kelas kalian" ajak kakashi pada dua murid baru tersebut. "untuk kalian berdua, silahkan ikuti Kakashi-sensei ke kelas dimana tempat kalian belajar dan juga dia adalah wali kelas kalian" tegas Tsunade pada kedua cucunya. "Ha'I baa-

san" balas siswi baru tersebut, sang pemuda yang ada di sampingnya hanya diam sambil mengikuti langkah keduanya.

Naruto POV

Aku mengikuti kedua orang ini menuju kelas yang akan menjadi tempat kami belajar, yah aku dan saudari kembarku ini, dia yang sangat antusias dengan kepindahan kami kembali ke Jepang, setelah sudah lebih kurang 10 tahun kami meninggalkannya untuk tinggal di Amerika. Padahal, kami baru saja sampai ke sini satu hari yang lalu, tapi saudari kembarku ini langsung mengajak ku berangkat ke sekolah baru kami di Jepang. Ayolah aku masih malas untuk berangkat kesekolah, kalau bukan karena ancaman koleksi ramen, ps dan temuanku dibuang mana mau aku ikut ke sekolah, apalagi dengan tambahan muka garang kaa-san, tamatlah riwayatku. Karena terlalu banyak melamun, tidak terasa kami sudah berada di depan kelas XI A, ku lihat Kakashi-sensei sudah lebih dulu memasuki kelas. Setelah itu, dia mempersilahkan kami masuk, kami pun mulai memasuki kelas, ku edarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan kelas, dapat aku lihat semua teman yang akan menjadi teman sekelasku nanti tidak ada yang meneriaki wajahku yang tampan ini dan wajah saudari kembarku, bukannya kepedean, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, aku selalu di teriaki baik karena ketampananku maupun talenta yang aku miliki, syukurlah, aku kira akan sama dengan Amerika, karena semua perempuan itu berisik, kecuali adik, kakak, nenek dan ibuku tentunya, walaupun mereka sama berisiknya dan mereka kalau marah sama seperti monster, tapi walau begitu mereka penuh akan perhatian dan cinta kasih yang besar, makanya bagi orang penyuka ketenangan sepertiku, ayah dan kakek merasa nyaman akan keberisikkannya mereka. Yah, ternyata tidak di sini, oh God you save me, thank you for that, aku menatap mereka satu persatu sampai pada akhirnya mata ku berhenti tepat pada sepasang aquamarine yang menatapku dengan tatapan terkejut dan rindu- eer kok aku jadi kepedean begini. Aku merasa pernah mengenalnya tapi dimana. "baik, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" suara kakashi sensei membuyarkan lamunan ku. "ohayou minna, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruko, umurku 16 tahun, hobiku belanja, salam kenal" sahut saudari kembarku seperti biasa penuh dengan semangat. "Namikaze Naruto" sahut ku. "hanya itu" Tanya Kakashi sensei padaku. "hn" gumamku, dapat ku lihat semua orang di kelas termasuk sensei, kecuali 5 orang cowok bermuka datar plus gadis beriris aquamarine yang masih menatap ku lekat, sweatdrop mendengar cara perkenalanku. "hmm, baiklah silahkan, kalian duduk di samping Yamanaka-san dan Uchiha-san" kata kakashi sensei sambil mempersilahkan kami duduk di kedua bangku kosong yang tersisa di kelas. Aku melangkah pelan menuju bangku kosong yang ada di samping gadis pirang itu, aku bisa merasakan ada gejolak rindu yang amat sangat menjalar di sekujur tubuhku ketika melihat mereka, yah mereka keempat gadis ini dan kelima pemuda ini, kecuali gadis berambut pirang diikat empat serta pemuda gemuk itu dan pemuda yang memiliki rambut yang seperti mangkok, seakan kami pernah bertemu di masa lalu.

End of Naruto POV

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran melihat Sakura yang mengambek karena kami godain sedikit, walau apa bisa di katakana sedikit setelah kami berhasil membuat gadis tergalak setelah temari malu dan salah tingkah, aku menolehkan kepala ku kearah luar jendela, memandang indahnya langit biru yang mengingatkan ku padanya. Sungguh, Tuhan kalau aku di beri umur panjang hidup di dunia ini, aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengannya. "ohayou minna" suara Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan ku tentangnya. Karena takut kakashi sensei marah aku kemudian menghadap ke depan. "ohayou sensei" balas kami serempak. "o iya, sensei lupa kalian hari dapat teman baru, ayo kalian berdua silahkan masuk" kata kakashi sensei sambil mempersilahkan kedua murid baru itu masuk. Ketika mereka mulai memasuki kelas, teman-temanku baik laki-laki maupun perempuan terdiam melihat mereka. Aku pun tanpa sadar tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku, kecuali menatap pada pemuda tampan berambut pirang itu, apakah dia benar-benar kamu naru-kun ? kalau iya, kenapa kamu tidak mengenaliku ? banyak gejolak yang timbul dalam diri ku, jujur aku sangat kaget kedatangannya sebagai murid baru di sini, tapi tetap saja ada rindu dan perasaan sedih ketika dia tidak mengingatku. Tanpa aku sadari pandangan ku tidak lepas dari sosoknya, benar dia adalah Namikaze Naruto, laki-laki yang entah sejak kapan aku mencintainya, laki-laki yang meninggalkan ku pergi ke Amerika mengikuti kedua orang tuanya yang pindah ke sana.

T o be continue

 **Review capther depan**

" _ **wahh, ini beneran kalian, naruko-chan dan naruto-kun"**_

" _ **aku sangat merindukanmu, naruto-kun"**_

" _ **aku mencintaimu, naruko-chan"**_

" _ **naruto tou-san, mau bilang sesuatu, kamu ingat teman ayah yang ini kan, ayah mau kamu bertunangan dengan anak perempuannya"**_

" _ **baiklah, tou-san"**_

" _ **kau tega sekali, naruto-kun, dia sangat setia denganmu tapi, kamu malah bertunangan dengan gadis lain"**_

 **Pojokan Author**

 **Halo reader-san, ketemu lagi dengan Author super kece dan keren (reader : narsis amat sih #authorkemudianditendang) dengan fic baru yang berjudul expectations of love atau harapan dari cinta, sebenarrrnyyaaa, author masih binggung jalan ceritanya bagaimana, capther ini terjadi sesuai dengan apa yang terpikirkan di otak saja, lanjutannya tidak tau harus seperti apa… o iya masalah pairing author masih binggung nih, cocoknya Naruhina, Naruino atau Naruten. Beri masukannya ya reader-san. Di capther ini, sudah ketebak jelas kan kalau ino suka sama naruto.**

 **Ino : author aku mau protes… (dengan muka sangar)**

 **Author : protes apa ino-chan,,,, (berkeringat dingin)**

 **Chara yang lain datang..**

 **Sasuke : aku mau protes**

 **Neji : aku juga**

 **Shikamaru : mondukusai, tapi aku juga**

 **Gaara : hn**

 **Sai : 'tersenyum evil' aku juga**

 **Author : 'berkeringat dingin' kalian mau protes apa**

 **Ino : kenapa aku jadi sangat menderita disini…**

 **Sasuke : kapan adegan romantic ku dengan naruko muncul (yang lain merasa aneh seorang uchiha bisa seperti itu)**

 **Neji : aku kapan mulai ada dialog**

 **Shikamaru : kenapa aku kesannya rajin sekali dengan posisi wakil ketua osis, atau jangan-jangan kamu sengaja ya mengurangi jadwal tidur ku (apa yang ada di otaknya Cuma tidur ya pikir semua chara dan sang author serta reader tentu saja)**

 **Gaara : apa aku beneran pacaran dengan sakura,, 'dengan wajah menuntut penjelasan'**

 **Sai : hmm, author cantiikk 'dengan senyum menawan'**

 **Author : 'kelepek-kelepek merasa terbang ke langit'**

 **Sai : 'berubah menjadi senyum evil, author merasa gelisah' hmm… pasanganku nanti siapa author..**

 **Semua chara dan author sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan sai, yang sekarang sai memandang author dan chara lain dengan wajah polos.**

 **Belum sempat author menjawab pertanyaan mereka chara perempuan datang dengan wajah sangar**

 **Sakura : apa maksudmu dengan wajah tergalak author-chan 'dengan senyum evil nya'**

 **Temari : jadi aku paling galak begitu… 'memasang kuda-kuda karate'**

 **Hinata : anoo.. author-san aku,, pasanganku nanti siapa, aku harap bisa sama nar..uu-kun 'pertanyaan polos seperti sai'**

 **Tenten : kenapa aku dapat peran tomboyyy…. 'teriak gaje, maklum anak alay'**

 **Semua chara : cepat jawab… 'bersiap dengan jurus ninja andalan masing-masing'**

 **Author : anoo… aku,, 'tak tau harus menjawab seperti apa'**

 **Sebelum author sempat menjawab lagi datanglah pasangan kembar narunaru**

 **Naruko : ada acara apa.. 'tanyanya dengan tampang polos/\'**

 **Naruto : hnn**

 **Author : Sebelum author menjawab pertanyaan para chara author mau bilang jangan lupa read and review ya cerita abal ini byee,,, sampai jumpa lagiii… #lari sekencang-kencangnya**

 **Semua chara kecuali narunaru : author….. 'teriak mereka sambil berlari mengejar author'**

 **Naruko : o iya, jangan lupa RnR ya guys, dan juga masalah pairingnya author tunggu loh masukannya,, arigatou dan jaa nee minna..**

 **Naruto : hnn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Expectations of love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : masih binggung, heheheh**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : drama, romance, friendship, hurt/comfort, little bit humor**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan masih banyak typo karena saya masih baru,, x_x,, gomennasai,, dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story guys,,**

 **Halo minna, jumpa lagi dengan author gaje satu ini, author kembali hadir dengan fic expectation of love capther kedua,**

 **Naruko : hei author-chan, aku kesini mau menanyakan sesuatu, 'datang dengan tanpa di undang ke tempat author yang biasa di gunakan untuk inspirasi menulis,… kamar tidur #plaakked di kira tempat istimewa ternyata… ckckckck**

 **Author : nanya apa ruko-chan** **'dengan tatapan heran'**

 **Naruko : apa benar kalau aku nanti akan di pasangkan dengan sasuke-teme 'tampang berbinar'**

 **Author : dari mana kamu yakin akan hal itu** **'sambil mengeluarkan keringat dingin'**

 **Naruko : dari catatan yang aku temukan di atas meja belajar author 'tampang polos sambil menunjukkan catatan yang di maksud di dalam nya tertulis**

 _ **Hmm, apa ya… masih binggung nih pairing yang bagus, o iya, gini aja pairingnya ini aja, sasunaruko, gaasaku**_ _ **, tapi untuk naru x?**_ _ **, neji x?, sai**_ _ **x?**_ _ **, shika x? aku belum yakin sih, karena aku masih belum memikir**_ _ **kan**_ _ **pair yang cocok untuk mereka.**_

 **Author : kenapa kamu ambil narruuko, itu masih rahasia 'sambil berusaha merebut kertas catatan itu'**

 **Sebelum author mendapatkan kertas itu, malah di rebut oleh sasuke,,**

 **Sasuke : hn, sudah kuduga 'setelah selesai membaca catatan tersebut'**

 **Naruko : sudah kuduga, kenapa sasu-teme? 'dengan tampang bodoh dan polos'**

 **Sasuke : sudah kuduga aku akan dipasangkan denganmu, dobe-hime 'sambil tersenyum tipis'**

 **Naruko yang melihat senyuman sasuke ditambah ia dipanggil hime, wajahnya merona hebat, naruko menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan catatan itu,**

 **Naruko :eeh, tapi tunggu, kenapa naru-nii dan yang lainnya belum ada pairingnya, author-chan sedangkan aku dan sakura sudah ada.**

 **Sasuke : hn**

 **Author : karena author masih binggung dengan pairing yang cocok dengan mereka, kenapa kalian sudah mempunyai pasangan, jujur kalian adalah salah satu pairing favorit author, heheheheh**

 **Naruko : sweatdrop mendengar jawaban abstrak author gaje ini.**

 **Author : daripada kalian mengoceh, lebih lanjut, ayo bantu author balas review.**

 **Naruko : hai**

 **Sasuke : hn**

 **Naruko : rohimbae88, pair harem, akan author gaje ini pikirkan, hehehehhh, kalau pair singlenya ino ya, boleh sih dipertimbangkan, arigatou atas saranya, rohimbae88-san.**

 **Sasuke : zielavienaz96, naruino? Author gaje ini belum bisa menentukannya, walau mereka juga salah satu pair favoritnya. Tapi, arigatou atas sarannya.**

 **Naruko : uzumaki utama, ini udah lanjut, gomenne lama publishnya, soalnya ia sibuk dengan tugas kulianya yang katanya menumpuk. Dasar, ia memang sok sibuk 'naruko di tatap tajam oleh author'**

 **Sasuke : paramarthauzumaki45, kalau naruino, akan author pertimbangkan, arigatou atas sarannya.**

 **Naruko : thania black sweet, iya sih, kalau naru-nii di pasangkan dengan ino, memang unyu dan kayaknya unik, tapi author gaje ini belum menentukan dengan pasti, ia memang plin plan, tapi, arigatou atas sarannya, thania-san.**

 **Sasuke : devil-san, kalau naruino, akan author pertimbangkan**

 **Naruko : fina, terima kasih sudah mengatakan ceritanya menarik, ya doa'kan saja, semoga author gaje ini mempairingkan naruino sebagai endingnya, arigatou atas saran dan dukungannya fina-san.**

 **Naruko : nah, selesai author-chan**

 **Author : arigatou naruko-chan, sasuke-kun, yosh,,, jeng jeng ini dia capther duanya reader-san, selamat membaca...**

Capther 2 : A reason

Aku berjalan dengan gontai tidak tahu arah, yang aku tahu sekarang aku butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk menenangkan diri. Karena terlalu lelah untuk menerima semua ini.

 **Flashback**

Aku terus meyakinkan diriku sendiri selama pelajaran yang di ajarkan oleh kakashi-sensei bahwa yang di sampingku ini benar-benar naruto-kun. Jujur, aku merasa sangat senang dengan keberadaannya di jarak yang sangat dekat denganku. Aku selama ini, hanya berani membayangkan semua ini di dalam mimpi saja, karena menurut keyakinanku dulu, dia tidak akan pernah kembali ke Jepang lagi. Ternyata, semua mimpi yang menjadi harapan terbesar dalam hidup ku, sungguh terjadi, God, thank you for giving me the best gift that I ever have. Karena, dengan hanya melihatnya dari jarak pandangku, aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia, apalagi dengan memilikinya di sisiku.

Skip time

Tidak terasa pelajaran Kakashi-sensei yang membosankan itu berakhir, dapatku lihat dua orang anak yang menurutku mempunyai karakter dan ciri-ciri fisik yang cukup aneh baru saja keluar kelas, semua teman-temanku, yang masih ada di dalam kelas menghampiriku atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri orang yang ada di sampingku ini kecuali hinata karena dia langsung keluar kelas, ingin ke toilet katanya. "hai, naruto, apa kamu masih ingat dengan kami" Tanya shikamaru sambil membuka pembicaraan. Aku dan teman-teman perempuanku menatap shikamaru dengan heran, tumben sekali dia mau ikut bergabung bersama kami pada jam istirahat biasanya dia dan keempat temannya sok keren itu, akan segera keluar kelas setelah bel istirahat berbunyi. "maaf, tapi saya tidak mengenal kalian" jawabnya dengan nada datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jendela, namun tidak lama kemudian ia melangkah keluar kelas. Teman-temanku yang mendengar jawabannya terkejut, dan aku jauh lebih terkejut lagi mendengar jawabannya. "anoo,,," suara seorang gadis berambut pirang mengakhiri keterkejutan kami terhadap sikap naruto-kun, aku sendiri belum pernah melihat sikapnya seperti itu, walau ia memang dingin dan irit kata, tapi dia tidak akan berbicara seperti itu pada sahabatnya. "waaah, ini benaran kalian naruko-chan dan naruto-kun " sambung hinata yang baru saja memasuki kelas, kami menatap binggung kearah hinata, tidak biasanya dia bisa seakrab itu pada seseorang, biasanya dia kalau bertemu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya dia akan memakai surfix san, tapi kenapa dia dengan mudahnya memakai surfix tersebut, tapi tunggu ia mengenal naruto-kun. "hmm, boleh aku bergabung dengan kalian" Tanya gadis pirang cerah tersebut. "tentu, boleh ruko-chan, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu" jawabku dengan lembut pada adik orang sangat aku cintai. "hmm, boleh, tapi aku belum mengenal kalian kecuali nata-chan" jawabnya sambil merangkul hinata. Aku heran bagaimana mereka saling kenal padahal kami saja tidak pernah tahu tentang saudari kembar naru-kun, padahal kami tidak satu tk sama hinata. Karena, hinata masuk dalam kelompok kami (sakura, tenten, temari dan aku) pada saat kami masih duduk di kelas 2 sekolah dasar. Atau hinata mengenal mereka di Amerika, karena ia pernah bercerita tentang teman masa kecilnya, ketika ia pernah tinggal disana, walau ia hanya sempat berteman hanya satu tahun sebelum ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang. "hmm, kamu mengenal naruko dan naruto, hinata" kali ini si sakura yang bertanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam, tapi aku tahu kalau mereka (sakura dan Gaara) sedang bergandengan tangan di bawah meja. Mereka membuat aku iri saja, aku juga ingin seperti mereka dengan dia. "iya, aku mengenal mereka, mereka adalah sahabatku dari Amerika yang sering aku ceritakan" jawab hinata. "o iya, aku lupa bilang, sebenarnya.." kata hinata sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "apa hinata-chan, kenapa wajahmu memerah" Tanya tenten di susul dengan anggukan yang lainnya karena, penasaran dengan apa yang akan di sampaikan Hinata. "hmm, hina-chan mau mengatakan pada kalian, kalau sebenarnya naru-nii adalah cinta pertamanya, iya kan Hina-chan" jawab gadis pirang yang di ketahui bernama Naruko ini. Aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan gadis ini, jujur aku sangat merasa sakit ternyata cinta pertamaku juga cinta pertama sahabatku. Tanpa aku sadari, aku berdiri dari kursi ku sambil menundukkan kepala dan berkata pada mereka bahwa aku izin ke toilet.

End of flashback

Sampai pada akhirnya aku sampai ke atap gedung sekolah ini, aku terduduk menyandar dinding atap sambil menundukkan wajahku dan mulai menangis. Tuhan, kenapa engkau memberikan cobaan yang begitu berat pada ku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup menerima semua ini, pertama kau ambil kaa-san dari ku, tou-san membenciku dan sekarang orang yang paling aku cintai tidak mengingatku. Aku terus menangis tentang apa yang terjadi dalam hidup ku.

"kenapa kau menangis" suara dingin itu menghentikan isak tangisku, aku mendongakkan kepala ku keatas, dapat aku lihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menatapku dingin. Tanpa aku sadari tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

End of ino pov

Naruto pov

Ck, memangnya siapa mereka? Apa aku memang mengenal mereka ? kalau iya, dimana, oke, coba berpikir dengan jernih naruto gunakan otak geniusmu, tunggu dulu mereka mengatakan apakah aku tidak mengingat mereka, berarti memang benar kalau aku punya hubungan dengan mereka. Tapi, dimana, memang iya sih, sebelum aku pindah ke Amerika, aku pernah tinggal ditokyo sampai tamat tk.

Atau jangan-jangan mereka itu, teman tkku dulu. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak mengingat pernah berteman dengan mereka, astaga, aku baru ingat, aku kan pernah mengalami kecelakaan, sehingga membuat ku kehilangan ingatan masa kecilku hilang. Yang hanya ku ingat masa aku tinggal di Amerika.

Aku terus berjalan, mungkin menenangkan diri di atap sekolah mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan, tapi dimana tangga menuju atapnya ya. Namun aku dikejutkan dengan suara teriakan.

"kyaaaaa..."

"tampannya..."

"siapa namamu tampan..."

Gawat, mereka semua sama ganasnya dengan para perempuan sekolah lamaku, aku refleks berlari dari mereka yang terus mengejarku, god please save me. Doaku dalam hati. Syukurlah tangganya ketemu, tanpa berpikir dua kali aku segera bersembunyi dibalik tangga itu.

Aku masih samar-samar mendengar mereka berteriak mencariku. Huft syukurlah, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menaiki tangga itu. sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang mungkin menghubungkan ke atap sekolah.

Setelah ku buka pintunya, aku dapat mendengar suara tangisan seseorang, aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, "kenapa kau menangis" entah kenapa kata-kata itu terucap dengan sendirinya dariku. Rasanya, aku tidak rela ia menangis seperti itu. Aku terdorong kebelakang ketika ia tiba-tiba memelukku. "naruto-kun aku sangat merindukanmu" kata-kata itu membuatku membeku, entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan pelukan ini. Akhh kenapa kepalaku terasa sangat sakit

' _naruto-kun mau kemana, jangan tinggalkan aku'_

' _tenang ino-chan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kemanapun'_

' _mereka jahat, aku takut, aaahhh, naruto-kun tolong aku'_

 _Anak perempuan berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang berusaha menyayat tangannya dengan pisau, braakkk seorang anak laki-laki berhasil membuka pintu kamar itu, dapat ia lihat seorang anak perempuan menyayat tangannya_

' _ino, jangan lakukan itu'_

' _naarruto-kun'_

' _jangan lakukan itu lagi ino, let it go don't back it anymore, jangan bertindak bodoh ino'_

' _tapii,'_

Aakhh ingatan apa itu, aagghhh kepalaku sakit sekali, sungguh ini sangat sakit aku terduduk lemah sambil menahan sakit ini. "naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut pirang ini. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan, siall, kenapa aku terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

Ino pov

Aku melihatnya kesakitan, memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu naruto-kun, kenapa kau kesakitan. "naruto-kun, apakah masih sakit?" tanyaku lagi. Ia hanya mengelengkan kepala lemah. "memangnya kau sakit apa" tanyaku dengan hati-hati. Jujur aku takut, kalau ia itu mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan, sehingga aia meninggalkan ku lagi. Ia hanya diam, apa ia masih merasakan sakitnya.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti baka" ujarnya setelah cukup lama terdiam "apa aku terlihat mempunyai sebuah penyakit yang mematikan" tambahnya. Tanpa aku sadari aku mengangguk cepat sambil merona merah malu karena ia seakan bisa membaca pikiranku. "khekhe, kau lucu sekali baka, aku Cuma sakit kepala, karena memaksakan mengingat sesuatu" jawabnya dengan kekehan khasnya yang kemudian kembali ke ekspresi aslinya datar. Aku cukup terkejut dengan jawabannya, yang pertama tawa kecilnya yang aku rindukan, kedua ia bilang ia sakit kepala karena memaksakan mengingat sesuatu, apa ia mengalami amnesia, karena itu, ia tidak mengingat semua tentang kami. "apa aku pernah mengenalmu dan mereka" tanyanya dengan datar namun sarat dengan tuntutan untuk di jawab. "aku tidak bisa mengingatnya karena pernah kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan aku terkena amnesia, setengah ingatanku hilang, jadi aku tanya apa aku memang pernah mengenalmu dan mereka" tambahnya.

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, jujur aku merasa terkejut dan juga lega, karena ia tidak melupakan kami dengan sengaja. Ternyata ia pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang akibatnya ia mengalami amnesia. Jadi itu sebenarnya alasannya ia tidak mengingat kami.

 **Sementara itu di dalam kelas**

Mereka semua menatap naruko dengan tatapan intimidasi. Naruko yang ditatap seperti itu, merasa gugup. "sudahlah, teman-teman, jangan tatap ruko-chan dengan tatapan seperti itu," tegur temari dengan aura hitam yang membuat mereka gugup serta takut. "ehm, apa kau tahu kalau kami teman tk nya naruto" tanya shikamaru yang sudah kembali santai. Naruko mengangguk, "tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu secara detail, karena kaa-san Cuma mengatakan kalau naruto-nii tidak mau meninggalkan tokyo, karena teman-temannya. Aku hanya sekedar tahu kalian lewat album foto naruto-nii saat menamatkan tknya disini." Jelasnya. "o iya, kami tidak tahu kalau naruto mempunyai saudari kembar, memangnya dimana kau ketika naruto sudah masuk tk, naruko-chan" tanya neji. Naruko yang dipanggil dengan surfiks chan oleh neji merona merah. Teman-temannya menatap neji dengan tatapan tidak percaya, karena neji salah satu orang yang tidak pernah peduli dengan makhluk yang berjenis kelamin, perempuan, yang bukan keluarganya, selain sasuke, sai dan gaara – yang sekarang sudah mulai mau direpotkan oleh seorang perempuan, walau hanya gadis merah muda itu. Shikamaru walau selalu menjalani hidup yang menurutnya sudah merepotkan, masih memiliki sedikit peduli dengan makhluk yang bernama perempuan, walau hanya ada dua orang, yaitu ibunya dan gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai. Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu dari mereka melihat dengan tatapan tidak suka kearah neji, yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan daya ketertarikan pada Narukonya.

"aku saat itu sudah berada di Amerika bersama dengan jii-chan, baa-chan dan nee-sanku, mereka ingin tinggal bersama kedua cucu barunya, karena mereka yakin kalau kaa-san dan tou-san masih akan sibuk dengan urusan perusahaan Namikaze yang di jepang saat itu sedang dalam masa bangkit, tapi pada awalnya, kaa-sama dan tou-sama tidak menyetujuinya, namun karena fakta itu, mereka terpaksa menyetujuinya, walau dengan hati yang tidak rela. Sampai waktu keberangkatan kami, jii-chan baa-chan, nee-san serta kami yang baru lahir, kaa-san sangat merasa sedih, itu sebabnya baa-chan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan naruto-nii disini, walau mereka pada akhirnya menyusul tinggal ke Amerika, ya, walaupun akhirnya baa-chan dan jii-chan kembali kejepang tahun berikutnya, mereka memutuskan menghabiskan masa tuanya di tanah kelahiran mereka." Jelas naruko. Mereka mengangguk tanda paham dengan ceritanya, "anoo, tapi kenapa Naruto tidak mengingat kami, ya walau ia sudah pergi meninggalkan jepang selama kurang lebih 10 tahun mustahil rasanya kalau ia melupakan kami, karena, kami saja masih mengingatnya," tanya shikamaru.

Naruko yang sudah mengira akan di tanya seperti itu, menjawab dengan tenang " naruto-nii pada saat kelas 6 elementary school pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan ingatan tentang masa kecilnya di jepang hilang, ia hanya mengingat masanya tinggal di Amerika". Mereka semua terkejut termasuk hinata,

Hinata pov

Aku merasa sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan naruto-kun lagi, walau aku hanya mengenalnya kurang lebih 1 tahun, aku mengenalnya pada saat kami sama-sama masuk di elementary school, aku juga baru mengetahui bahwa ayah dan ibu kami adalah sahabat dari sekolah dasar. Tapi aku harus berpisah karena tugas tou-sama sebagai duta besar Jepang untuk Amerika sudah selesai, itu sebabnya aku terpaksa pindah sekolah ke jepang, dan aku kemudian bertemu dengan sakura cs di sekolah baruku, aku yang waktu itu masih canggung dengan budaya jepang mengingat aku tumbuh besar sampai umur 8 tahun di Amerika.

Aku terkejut dengan penjelasan Naruko, ternyata itu alasan kenapa naruto-kun tidak langsung mengenalku, tapi aku juga terkejut ternyata mereka semua juga mengenal naruto-kun. Namun aku lebih terkejut lagi melihat tatapan rindu yang amat sangat besar ino kepada naruto-kun.

Apa jangan-jangan yang sering di ceritakan ino itu, naruto-kun. Tapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah aku harus bisa mendapatkan hati naruto-kun.

End hinata pov

Setelah lama terdiam. "jadi itu alasannya" gumam mereka kecuali sasuke, sai, gaara dan neji. "yosh ayo kita buat naruto mengingat kita" teriak tenten dan sakura, yang dengan anggukan mantap temari, shikamaru, hinata, dan naruko. Sedangkan yang empat pemuda yang lain hanya diam saja.

Tapi, tiba-tiba sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menarik naruko keluar dari kelas. Yang lainnya heran melihat tingkah sasuke, kecuali sai yang tersenyum tipis. Melihat senyum tipis sai, teman-temannya heran dan menatap sai dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

Sai yang mengerti dengan tatapan itu, memejamkan matanya kemudian membukanya kembali "naruko itu tunangannya sasuke" pernyataan sai mengejut mereka.

 **Sasuke dan naruko place**

Sasuke yang menarik naruko ke taman belakang sekolahnya tidak peduli dengan protes naruko. "kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar kalau kau kembali ke Jepang" tanya sasuke dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. Karena masih merasa cemburu dengan sikap neji tadi pada naruko. Naruko yang mendengar itu, mengembungkan pipinya. Sambil memalingkan wajah. Sasuke yang melihat itu, menyadari nada bicaranya tadi terlali tinggi.

"aku mencintaimu, naruko-chan" tegas sasuke. "itu sebabnya aku sedikit kesal, karena kau tidak mengabariku, kau tahu aku setengah mati menahan keterkejutanku tadi pagi, apa lagi mendengar panggilan neji padamu dengan surfiks chan, aku tidak suka" jelas sasuke, ia membuang semua karakternya, karena hanya pada naruko ia bisa berbicara panjang lebar. Naruko yang mendengar itu terkejut dan menatap sasuke dengan tatapan bersalah. "gomenne suke-kun, aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan kejutan padamu, tapi malah jadi begini, hahaha ternyata tuan posesif ini cemburu toh, aku juga mencintaimu suke-kun, sangat" ujar naruko sambil memeluk tunangannya dengan erat. Sasuke yang mendengar itu, tersenyum tipis, sungguh ia bahagia dengan kehadiran gadisnya ini, yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama 1 tahun ini. Yang mengetahui kalau gadis ini tunangannya, hanya kedua keluarga besar itu.

Sebenarnya sasuke sudah tahu kalau naruto itu terkena amnesia, karena pada saat mereka bertemu di pertemuan keluarga mereka, sasuke diberi penjelasan oleh kedua oang tua naruto.

 **Di atap sekolah**

Mereka masih sama-sama terdiam, kringgg, terdengar bunyi lonceng tanda masuk ke kelas. Mereka memutuskan kembali ke kelas,

Skip time

Setelah beberapa bulan bersekolah di jepang, naruko dan naruto mulai akrab dengan kelas XI A itu, naruino juga semakin dekat, karena teman sebangku, yang membuat hinata cemburu berat.

Hubungan gaasaku, sasuruko juga semakin dekat. Naruto juga mulai aktif di ekstrakulikuler sains dan teknologi mengingat ia di sekolah lamanya juga anggota club itu.

Ino pov

Aku senang sekali. Aku sudah kembali dekat dengan naruto-kun walau ia masih belum mengingat masa kecil kami, tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bagiku. Namun masih ada satu masalah aku dan hinata belum kembali berbicara setelah kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

Flashback

Aku sampai di kelas tepat pukul 7, teman-temanku belum ada dikelas, apa aku hari ini berangkat terlalu pagi. "ino, bisa ikut dengan ku" aku menoleh kearah suara yang ku kenal ini. "baiklah" ujarku. Aku dan hinata berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah. "aku tahu kalau kau mencintai naruto-kun, ino" pernyataannya membuatku terkejut, bagaimana ia bisa tahu, padahal aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa orang yang aku cintai itu naru-kun.

"aku tahu kau terkejut, aku bahkan sudah tahu sejak naruto-kun pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya kesekolah ini, tapi ingat yamanaka-san, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau bersama naruto-kun lagi, anggap saja beberapa bulan ini, aku sedang berbaik hati mengizinkanmu dekat dengannya" jelas hinata yang sambil berlalu dari hadapan ku.

Aku sungguh terkejut dengan perkataannya, apa lagi ia kembali memanggilku dengan margaku. Apa ia memang ingin merebut naru-kun dariku, tidak, kau tidak boleh lemah ino, kau harus bisa memenangkan hati naru-kun.

End of flashback

"kenapa kau melamun, ino" suara berat yang sangat ku kenal membuyarkan lamunanku. "eeh, naruto-kun," "kau sedang melamunkan apa" tanyanya dengan suara datar khasnya. "tidak, bukan apa-apa" jawabku "hn" balasnya sambil kembali menghadap ke arah langit.

"naruto-kun"panggilku.

"hn"gumamnya

"ee, tidak jadi" kataku, ia menatapku heran walau masih memasang wajah datar, aku takut kalau aku mengatakan apa yang dikatakan hinata dua minggu kemaren. Ia akan marah padaku.

End of ino pov

 **Mansion Namikaze**

Terlihat di meja makan terdapat satu keluarga yang sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Setelah selesai mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga mereka.

Sang kepala keluarga aka Namikaze Minato mulai membuka pembicaraan, "naruto tou-san, mau bilang sesuatu, kamu ingat teman ayah yang ini kan, tou-san mau kamu bertunangan dengan anak perempuannya" sambil menunjukkan sebuah foto sma. "hn, kenapa tou-san" tanyanya "karena tou-san ingin mempererat hubungan persahabatan kami, lagipula kamu mengenal putrinya karena satu sekolah denganmu, Hyuga Hinata." Jawabnya. "tou-san tidak terima penolakan" tambahnya. Naruto menghela nafas pelan sebelum berkata "baiklah, tousan". Anggota keluarga Namikaze yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang.

Skip time,

Berita pertunangan naruhina, tersebar begitu cepat, bahkan kepada teman sekelasnya. Ino yang sudah tahu dengan berita itu, merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada hatinya. Sedangkan hinata tersenyum bahagia 'makanya jangan berani mencintai naruto-kun, yamanaka'. Sejak saat itu, hinata mulai menempel kemanapun naruto pergi. Sakura dan yang lain, tidak tahan dengan sikap lemah ino, kemudian menghampiri naruto dengan tatapan marah "kau tega sekali, naruto, dia sangat setia denganmu tapi, kamu malah bertunangan dengan gadis lain" teriak sakura pada naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap sakura datar.

TBC

Jreng-jreng bagaimana dengan chapter kedua ini reader-san, semoga memuaskan hati reader-san, gomenne kalau author terlalu lama update.

Kalau banyak typo dan bahasanya ada yang tidak baku jangan segan-segan menkritiknya. Mind RnR ya reader-san..

Wf out,


	3. Chapter 3

**Brakk...**

 **Terdengar suara dobrakan pintu dari arah luar, memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan wajah sangar. Membuat author yang tengah mengetik lanjutan cerita itu, terkejut.**

 **Sakura : yak, author gaje apa maksudmu membuat sahabatku sedih dan menderita 'bentaknya dengan tampak mengerikan'**

 **Author yang melihat itu bergidik ngeri dan takut dengan sakura. Dengan tampang tidak bersalah sang author menjawab**

 **Author : suka-sukalah, yang nulis cerita kan aku, 'dengan wajah polos, tanpa menyadari akan ada masalah setelah ia mengatakan itu'**

 **Sakura yang mendengar itu mencoba menahan emosinya, dan menatap balik pada author.**

 **Sakura : tapi, kenapa harus dengan peran seperti itu, author gaje.**

 **Author : 'menghela nafas sejenak' sakura, itu cuman tuntutan peran, karena menurut yang aku baca, sebelum mendapat kebahagiannya, ia harus merasakan hal yang sulit dulu.**

 **Sakura : tapi, kenapa si baka itu, kau buat tidak peka sih,**

 **Author : dia kan memang sudah tidak peka dari awal, emang kau selama di canonnya tidak sadar kalau ia termasuk pribadi yang tidak peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.**

 **Sakura : iya sih,**

 **Setelah itu, mereka hanya membahas hal-hal konyol dan gaje yang author malas menuliskannya disini, tanpa mereka sedari ada seseorang yang tengah mengamati mereka dengan tatapan datar khasnya.**

 **Someone : ekhmm, 'suara itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada seseorang di ujung pintu rumah author'.**

 **Sakura : eh, garaa-kun,**

 **Gaara : sedang apa kau disini, sakura. Bersama dengan author gaje ini.**

 **Sakura : tidak ada, tadi aku hanya ingin memprotes sesuatu padanya,**

 **Author : karena kalian kebetulan disini, ayo bantu aku membalas review.**

 **Sakura/Gaara : oke/hn**

 **Gaara : ino sedih itu tuntutan peran, hinata juga, tapi nanti mereka akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri kok, silverqueen98-san.**

 **Sakura : arigatou sudah mengatakan fic ini menarik, tenang saja fic ini akan author selesaikan kok sampai selesai, arigatou sudah mereview dan juga dukungannya, yamito-san.**

 **Gaara : akan author pertimbangkan dengan pair naruino itu, tamiino-san.**

 **Sakura : arigatou atas pendapatnya, dan arigatou sudah mereview, -san.**

 **Author : emang itu tuntutan ceritanya, iya naruto kan memang tidak peka dari awal, arigatou sudah mereview, zielaviena9—san. Heheheh**

 **Sakura : hmm, arigatou sudah menunggu update nya, gomen lama, dan arigatou sudah mengatakan fic ini semakin menambah rasa penasaran, iya dia mulai sedikit ingat dengan teman masa kecilnya itu, naruto menerima pertunangan itu Cuma karena paksaan dari orang tuanya kok. Hinata seperti itu, karena tuntutan cerita kok, heheh kalau kenapa ino mencoba bunuh diri itu akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, arigatou atas riview dan dukungannya, fina-san.**

 **Author : iya, akan author usahakan cepat updatenya, endingnya naruino akan author usahakan, salam kenal juga, ahmad mahmudi-san, dan juga arigatou sudah mereview.**

 **Sakura : ini udah lanjut, guest-san**

 **Author : nah, itu tadi balasan review nya, arigatou yang sudah mereview fic gaje ini, minna-san, nah ini capther tiga dari Expectation of love. Selamat membaca, minna-san.**

 **Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naru x?, sasuruko, gaasaku, shika x?, sai x?, neji x?, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Capther 3 :

Hmm, kalau ditanya apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai dalam waktu yang lama, ia tiba-tiba kembali dan kembali dekat walau orang yang kau cintai itu tidak mengingatmu, karena suatu sebab. Dan lagi ia sudah dijodohkan dengan orang yang telah kau anggap sahabat dan sudah bertunangan. Terlebih lagi orang yang kau anggap sahabat itu, memperingatkanmu agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sakit bukan? Itulah yang sedang aku rasakan. Jujur, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus lakukan, disatu sisi aku tidak ingin menyerah atas itu, tapi dilain sisi, aku juga belum tahu apa perasaanku terbalas atau Cuma hanya aku yang merasakannya sedangkan ia tidak.

Kami-sama, apa benar yang dikatakan tou-san itu bahwa aku memang anak pembawa sial, sebab karena aku kaa-san meninggal, dan apa ini karma bagiku, itu sebabnya, aku tidak bisa memiliki orang yang aku cintai.

Kaa-san, apa aku memang anak pembawa sial, jika memang begitu, kenapa kau melahirkanku, kenapa kau menyayangiku, kaa-san aku sungguh merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku berjalan kearah pembatas atap sekolahku ini, aku kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum akhirnya aku sampai disini.

Flashback

"nah, siapa yang bisa menjawab soal yang ada dipapan tulis" tanya kakashi-sensei yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran matematika. Aku sebenarnya tidak ada niat memperhatikannya, karena aku memang sedang tidak mood belajar, sejak mendengar rumor ia telah bertunangan, membuatku tidak fokus melakukan apapun aktivitasku. Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas, aku sering melamun, aku sering menyendiri, aku menjadi sosok pendiam.

Aku tahu sikapku beberapa hari ini, membuat para sahabatku khawatir dan cemas. Tapi, apa aku sanggup melihat ia terus melengket padanya, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan perasaan ini akan terus ada. Aku binggung dengan diriku sendiri, kenapa semakin aku berusaha melupakannya dan menganggapnya biasa, semakin aku terjatuh dalam padanya,

"ekhm, yamanaka-san, bisakah kau fokus dengan apa yang sedang saya terangkan" tegur kakashi sensei padaku yang membuatku kembali kedunia nyata. "hai, sensei" jawabku pelan. "ck, baka" gumam suara berat seseorang yang ada disamping. Aku yang mendengarnya terdiam sambil menahan emosiku. "baiklah, sebagai hukuman kau telah berani melamun di jam pelajaranku, kau jawab soal yang ada dipapan tulis itu, yamanaka-san" tegur kakasi sensei yang sudah jengkel denganku karena, kukembali dengan kegiatanku yang tadi, melamun.

"eeh, apa sensei, aku, aku, sensei serius" ujarku dengan nada tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. Dengar, aku dapat masuk kekelas ini, bukan karena akademikku yang lumayan bagus, tapi karena aku mempunyai prestasi di luar akademik sekolah. "tentu saja, yamanaka-san, tadi kau kan sangat memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang saya ajarkan" sindir kakashi sensei. Aku tahu kalau kakashi sensei itu, sedang menyindirku. Aku yang mendengar itu, mau tidak mau berjalan menuju depan kelas, aku berdiri kikuk didepan kelas, selama aku berjalan tadi, aku bisa merasakan tatapan khawatir dari teman-temanku, jujur aku gugup sekarang. Naruto-kun pun tengah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan dengan tatapan tajam, aku tahu ia sedang mengejekku dengan tatapan tajam itu.

Aku terdiam didepan papan tulis sambil memenggang spidol itu cukup lama. Aku tidak bisa menjawab soal ini, oh, kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan materi ini. "apa kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu yamanaka-san," tegur kakashi sensei padaku, "minggir" ujar seseorang dengan nada dingin, menggeser posisi awalku yang menghadap kearah papan tulis. Ya orang itu naruto-kun, ia mengerjakan soal itu untukku, pliss, jangan buatku berharap lagi, aku tidak ingin dengan harapan semu.

End ino pov

Naruto mengerjakan soal matematika itu dengan mudah, hanya membutuhkan waktu 30 detik. Yang tentu saja, menghasilkan decak kagum dari teman sekelasnya, dengan kecerdasannya tentu saja.

Naruto pov

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, aku tidak tahan melihatnya dengan wajah gugup dan cemas seperti itu. Aku seperti merasa cemas dan khawatir. Jujur, rasanya aku tidak pernah bersikap seperti sebelumnya. God what happened to me, honestly I didn't know why I felt like this. "apa kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal itu yamanaka-san," suara kakashi sensei menghilangkan lamunanku barusan, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, tanpa sadar aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, dapat aku rasakan teman-teman kelasku sedang menatapku heran, "minggir" satu kata itu aku ucapkan pada gadis merepotkan ini, ia masih tetap diam ditempatnya, aku putuskan menggeser posisinya dan mengambil spidol itu darinya.

Aku bisa merasakan keterkejutannya. Tanpa membuang waktu aku mengerjakan soal itu dengan singkat, ck, soal ini terlalu mudah bagiku. Setelah selesai, akupun kembali ketempat dudukku semula.

End of naruto pov

Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku dengan kedatangannya ke depan kelas, "hmm, yamanaka-san, untuk kali ini, sensei akan memberikan dispensasi, jadi sekarang kau boleh duduk, lain kali jangan diulangi. Sensei sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang suka yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sensei ajarkan, jadi jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti yamanaka-san, o iya nanti istirahat nanti temui sensei di kantor, baiklah anak-anak kita akhiri dulu kelas hari" ujar kakashi sensei.

:"hai sensei" lirihku, aku berjalan pelan kearah kursiku, dan mendudukinya. "hm, soal semudah itu saja, kau tidak bisa, ck baka" ejek naruto-kun. Mendengar ejekannya emosiku kembali meluap, "hm, apa kau bilang, naruto-kun, kau menyebalkan" teriakku dengan penuh emosi padanya. Aku berlalu dari hadapannya setelah mengucapkan itu, jadi aku tidak tahu apa tanggapannya. Aku mendekati sahabat pinkku ini, mengajaknya pergi kekantin, "ne, forehead, kita kekantin yuk" ajakku padanya. "hmm, gomenne, pig, aku sudah ada janji dengan gaara-kun, untuk pergi dengannya" ujarnya padaku. "hmm, ya, baiklah" tukasku dengan nada kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Ya, tuhan, lihatlah ekspresi paniknya itu, lucu sekali. Akukan hanya menggodanya saja, dasar sakura. "hmm, oke, aku akan mencarikan orang yang bisa menemanimu makan siang" ujarnya masih dengan nada panic.

"hmm, tenten kau pergi kekantin kan" Tanya sakura, dijawab anggukan oleh tenten, "hmm, ajak pig bersamamu yah, aku tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang, karena aku ada janji dengan gaara-kun, ya,ya" mohon sakura pada tenten. Sungguh aku ingin sekali rasanya tertawa dengan sikap sahabat pinkku ini.

"ya, ampun sakura, tanpa kau mintapun kami akan tetap mengajak ino makan siang bersama" balas temari, "syukurlah, kalau begitu, yah, sudah aku akan pergi dengan pangeranku dulu ya teman-teman" kata sakura berlalu sambil menghampiri gaara dan bergelayut manja padanya, dan mengajak gaara pergi.

":hahahahahahah" akhirnya kami tidak dapat menahannya lagi, segera tertawa lepas setelah kepergian sakura, sungguh aku sangat terhibur dengan tingkah sakura. Sejenak aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku. "yosh, ayo, kita kekantin, ino, temari" ajak tenten sambil menggandeng tangan kami berdua,

Perjalanan kami kekantin kami habiskan dengan bersenda gurau, sambil sekekali menggosip ria, heheh. Aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka. Setelah kami sampai dikantin kami langsung menuju meja yang masih kosong.

"hm, kalian mau mesan apa, biar aku saja yang memesannya" ujar temari. Sungguh temari sudah seperti kakak bagi kami, mungkin karena faktor usia setahun diatas kami. "hm, aku miso ramen aja, aku kangen dengan ramen minumnya lemon tea" jawab tenten. "baiklah, kalau kau ino" Tanya temari padaku. "hmm, apa ya, sushi aja, minumnya juga lemon tea" jawabku. "oke tunggu sebentar ya" "hai".

Tak lama kemudian temari datang bersama dengan pelayannya membawakan pesanan kami. Setelah makan siang, kami hendak kembali kekelas, namun aku ingat dengan perkataan kakashi sensei ingin aku menghadapnya. Aku pun pamit pada mereka, setelah itu, aku berjalan dengan riang, menuju kantor guru.

Aku memasuki ruang guru dengan perasaan gugup, "permisi" ujarku. Kakashi sensei pun mempersilahkanku duduk. "hmm, sensei, ada apa, kenapa anda menyuruh saya kesini" kataku dengan nada sopan menanyakan perihal itu pada sensei.

"yamanaka-san, kemarin tuan yamanaka, datang kesekolah, karena ia tidak sengaja melihat hasil ulangan tengah semestermu kemarin, kau kan tahu nilaimu bahkan lebih jelek daripada nilai lee. Jadi ia datang kesini, untuk meminta agar kamu diberikan untuk kelas tambahan" jelas kakashi sensei padaku.

Jadi, karena ini, dua hari yang lalu, ia memukuliku.

Flash back 2

"tadaima" ujarku pelan. "okeari, ino-sama, tuan sudah menunggu anda diruang keluarga" sahut pelayan dirumahku ini. Hmm, aku heran tumben sekali tousan menunggu, tapi kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya. Kami-sama aku mohon lindungilah aku,

Aku melangkah pelan menuju ruang keluarga. Dapat aku lihat tousan duduk disana dengan wajah mengeras menahan amarah, aku tidak tahu, apa lagi kesalahan yang aku perbuat.

"duduk" ujarnya padaku. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Plakk,,

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya memukulku dengan sangat keras. Aku terduduk menahan sakit dan isak tangisku. "mulai besok, kau harus mengikuti kelas tambahan" ujarnya dingin sambil pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku memenggang pipiku yang masih panas akan tamparannya, sambil berdiri menuju kamarku, setelah masuk kekamarku aku kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tertidur.

Keesokan harinya aku terbangun, aku melihat diriku dicermin, ya tuhan lihatlah makhluk jelek di depan kaca itu, apa itu aku? Untunglah hari ini hari minggu jadinya aku tidak akan ditanyai macam-macam oleh sahabatku dengan wajahku.

Aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan, aku memang selalu sendiri, tousan selalu pergi kalau aku sudah turun kebawah menuju meja makan, sedangkan kakak satu-satunya yang aku miliki sedang menyelesaikan studinya diluar negeri.

"ino-sama, tuan sudah pergi ke korea selatan, untuk bisnis selama 1 bulan, jadi beliau member tugas pada kami untuk mengawasi anda" jelas pelayan itu.

Aku hanya cuek menanggapinya, aku kembali kekamar setelah selesai sarapan.

End of flashback 2

"…-san, yamanaka-san" teguran kakashi sensei membuyarkan segala lamunanku. "yah, sensei" ucapku padanya. Sensei menghela nafas pelan, "jadi, kau harus mengikuti kelas tambahan, dengan orang yang telah sensei tentukan." Ujar kakashi sensei. "hai sensei.

"hmm, ada apa sensei memanggil saya" suara dingin seseorang menyentakkanku. Aku sangat mengenal suara ini. "oh, kau sudah datang naruto-kun" basa basi sensei. "hn" gumamnya singkat. "jadi, karena kalian sudah di sini, sensei akan memberitahu, kalau naruto-kun akan mengajarkan yamanaka-san pelajaran tambahan sampai ujian semester tiba" jelas kakashi sensei. "apaa" sahutku kaget dengan apa yang aku dengar. "apa kau tidak salah, kakashi sensei, kenapa harus aku, masih ada yang lain selain aku" protes naruto-kun dengan nada datar.

Apa sebegitu tidak inginkah kau mengajarkanku, naruto-kun? Apa selama ini aku salah mengartikan kedekatakan kita? "yang lainnya terlalu tidak bisa diandalkan, hmm, jadi sensei sangat mengharapkanmu, naruto-kun" ujar kakashi sensei. "hn, baiklah" balas naruto-kun dengan nada datar. Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar jawabannya, jadi dia mau, yeah,,, aku senang sekali.

Setelah tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang akan kami bicarakan, kamipun pamit pada kakashi sensei untuk kembali kekelas.

"ayo, ikut aku ino" ujar naruto-kun sambil menarik tanganku, aku masih terbengong dengan apa yang aku lihat. Ia menarikku keatap sekolah. Tanpa kami sadari ada yang melihat kami. Sesampainya diatap, "hn, baiklah jam 10 di taman besok pagi" ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauh dariku. "jangan sampai telat" tambahnya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu akses menuju atap itu.

Yeah,, aku senang sekali tuhan…

"hm, sudah puas kau yamanaka"

Aku terkejut dengan suara yang aku dengar.

"kau"

End of flashback

Aku termenung sendiri mengingat apa yang tadi aku dengar dari orang itu. Aku kembali menangis mengingat perkataan tajamnya. Jujur sangat menusukku, aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengatakan itu padaku. Padahal ia, adalah salah satu orang yang aku percaya, aku tidak menyangka ia akan seperti itu.

Kami-sama apa aku memang harus mati, supaya semuanya merasa bahagia, aku mengambil sebuah gunting yang selalu aku bawah dalam dompetku, aku kemudian menyayat-nyayat ujug nadiku yang ada dipergelangan tanganku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan kematian yang akan mendatangiku.

",,no., ino" aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hai, hai minna-san, ini dia chapter tiganya, author harap kalian suka, jika ada yang salah jangan sungkan-sungkan memberikan kritik dan sarannya, gomenne updatenya telat, karena author sibuk UTS kemarin. Yah walau sekarang sedang sibuk persiapan UAS, semoga IPnya naik lagi semester ini, jadi author akan agak lama update nya. Dan ini dia chapter 3 dari Expectation of love,, semoga kalian menikmatinya minna-san..**

 **Mind RnR ya,,, salam**

 **Wf Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naru x?, sasuruko, gaasaku, shika x?, sai x?, neji x?, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Capther 4 : I can't believe

"..no.. ino" ucapku pelan, aku sungguh khawatir, kenapa kau melakukan ini, aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau dengan mudahnya melakukan itu hanya karena alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu, apa karena sewaktu dikelas aku mengejekmu? Kalau iya, kenapa hanya karena sebab itu kau melakukan ini, namun aku merasa janggal, kalau iya karena itu aku akan meminta maaf padamu, aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu dengan serius, itu hanya caraku untuk mencoba mendekatkan diri lagi denganmu, karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini, kau menjauhiku dengan alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. Atau ada alasan lain yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini. Ahh, dari pada aku memikirkan penyebabnya, lebih baik aku menolongnya dulu.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan menghubungi telpon gawat darurat, agar ia segera mendapatkan penanganan, aku mencoba menghentikan darah yang mengalir di tangannya dengan sapu tanganku. Semoga, kau dapat selamat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, aku merasa takut dan khawatir sekali, karena gadis ini. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku dapat berbuat seperti ini pada gadis yang baru aku kenal beberapa bulan terakhir.

Skip time

Setelah cukup lama menunggu akhirnya, mereka datang. Aku mengikuti mereka dengan mobilku dari belakang. Aku terus berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu padanya .

Sesampainya di rumah sakit ino segera di tangani oleh para dokter, aku duduk di depan ruang icu, sambil berdoa semoga ino dapat selamat. Aku merasa separuh jiwaku pergi ketika melihat gadis itu tergeletak tak berdaya saat ia menyayat tangannya dengan gunting itu.

Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri jika ia mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkan, karena aku yang pertama kali menemukannya disana. Jadi, jika hal terburuk terjadi aku yang akan menjadi yang pertama di pertanyakan. Aku mendudukan diriku di kursi tunggu didepan ruang icu itu.

Aku juga sudah menghubungi teman-temanku, dan juga sensei. Aku kembali teringat rangkaian kejadian sehari ini, sebelum aku menemukan ino sudah tergeletak di atap dengan berlumuran darah.

Flashback

"hm, soal semudah itu, kau tidak bisa, ck baka" ejekku padanya, jujur aku tidak bermaksud mengejeknya, tapi melihat wajah penuh emosinya membuat ku semakin terhibur, tingkahnya lucu jika sedang marah. Tanpa sadar aku menikmati segala tindakan dan sifatnya itu. ck, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Apa jadinya jika aku sungguh menyukai gadis ini.

"hm, apa kau bilang naruto-kun, kau menyebalkan" sungutnya penuh emosi membalas ejekanku. Hahaha, aku sungguh ingin tertawa melihat tingkah lucunya, tanpa aku sadari aku terkekeh pelan. "kenapa naruto-kun tertawakan" sahut gadis yang ada disampingku ini. Aku baru menyadari ada seseorang yang berada disampingku.

"hn" gumamku sebagai balasan untuk pertanyaannya. Aku dapat merasakan ia menghela nafas pelan. Jujur, aku tidak bisa menyukai gadis yang telah menjadi tunaganku ini lebih dari teman. Aku telah mencoba, namun wajah seseorang selalu menghantuiku dalam mimpi, aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Namun, mimpi itu sudah mengacaukan piliranku, ketika aku mencoba membuka hati untuknya.

Namanya, Hyuuga Hinata, ia sebenarnya gadis yang cantik, lembut, penyayang, dan juga baik hati. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman. Hanya akhir-akhir ini, ada satu nama gadis yang selalu menganggu pikiranku.

"ne, naruto-kun, ayo kita kekantin, aku lapar" rengeknya manja sambil memeluk lenganku, yang kemudian membuyarkan lamunanku. Sebenarnya aku merasa risih dengan sikapnya ini, hm, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika pergi kekantin dengannya, aku juga merasa lapar. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan, "yey, ayo" teriaknya sambil menarikku keluar dari kelas.

Diperjalanan menuju kantin aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas teriakan dari para siswi disekolah ini. Aku hanya diam saja, menatap tajam dan dingin kearah depan.

Aku tahu hinata menatap kearah mereka tajam, memberitahu mereka seakan kalau aku ini adalah miliknya. Kami-sama, apa salahku hingga kau memberikanku cobaan seperti ini. Ini semua menganggu ketenanganku. Setelah kami sampai dikantin ia segera memesankan makanan kami, walau aku tidak mengatakan apa yang akan aku pesan ia sudah memesankannya. Sepertinya ia tahu makanan yang aku suka.

"hm, kalian mau mesan apa, biar aku saja yang memesannya" ujar seseorang. Aku mendengar suara yang aku kenal, iya, itu suara salah satu teman sekelasku, kalau tidak salah namanya temari dan aku menolehkan wajahku pada sumber suara itu.

"hm, aku miso ramen aja, aku kangen dengan ramen minumnya lemon tea" jawab salah satu dari mereka. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat ku terpaku, tapi pada gadis berambut pirang yang tengah terseyum manis pada temari saat ia menanyakan sesuatu "baiklah, kalau kau ino" Tanya temari padanya. "hmm, apa ya, sushi aja, minumnya juga lemon tea" jawabnya. Jadi makanan, favoritnya sushi ya, aku masih menatapnya dengan intens, aku menatapnya seperti tidak ada makhluk yang lebih indah darinya, senyum lembutnya menghangatkanku, sama seperti senyum kaa-san. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum tipis. Oke, apa benar aku sudah mulai menyukainya. Ck, aku tidak yakin dengan itu.

"hmm, naruto-kun, ini makan siangmu" sebuah suara menyadarkanku akan dunia nyata. "hn" ujarku pelan, sambil menerima semangkuk ramen itu, ia segera menduduki dirinya di sampingku, selama makan siang, ia bercerita apapun padaku, yang aku hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman khasku.

Setelah selesai makan siang, aku teringat dengan pesan kakashi sensei, agar aku keruangannya pada jam makan siang. "hm, hinata, duluan saja kekelas, aku akan pergi keruangan kakashi sensei, tadi ia menyuruh ku kesana" ujarku padanya. Ia mengangguk. "hai, aku duluan ya naruto-kun" setelah mengatakan itu, ia segera berlalu dari hadapanku untuk kembali kekelas.

Aku segera berjalan menuju kantor para guru, namun aku terhenti sejenak mendengar suara yang sangat aku kenali juga berada di dalam sana.

"hmm, sensei, ada apa, kenapa anda menyuruh saya kesini" ujar seseorang dengan suara yang aku kenal.

"yamanaka-san, kemarin tuan yamanaka, datang kesekolah, karena ia tidak sengaja melihat hasil ulangan tengah semestermu kemarin, kau kan tahu nilaimu bahkan lebih jelek daripada nilai lee. Jadi ia datang kesini, untuk meminta agar kamu diberikan untuk kelas tambahan" jelas kakashi sensei padanya.

Tapi, sepertinya suasananya cukup canggung, karena aku tidak mendengar suara mereka lagi.

"…-san, yamanaka-san" suara kakashi sensei yang aku yakin itu sebuah teguran. "yah, sensei" suara gadis itu terkejut sebagai reaksi yang ia berikan pada kakashi sensei. Terdengar Sensei menghela nafas pelan, "jadi, kau harus mengikuti kelas tambahan, dengan orang yang telah sensei tentukan." Ujar kakashi sensei. "hai sensei".

Setelah itu aku memutuskan untuk masuk sambil berkata "hmm, ada apa sensei memanggil saya" dengan suara dinginku, dapat aku rasakan terkejutan dari ino.

"oh, kau sudah datang naruto-kun" basa basi sensei padaku. "hn" gumamku singkat. "jadi, karena kalian sudah di sini, sensei akan memberitahu, kalau naruto-kun akan mengajarkan yamanaka-san pelajaran tambahan sampai ujian semester tiba" jelas kakashi sensei. "apaa" sahut ino kaget dengan yang dikatakan sensei, sebenarnya aku juga kaget tapi aku dapat menyembunyikan kekagetanku. "apa kau tidak salah, kakashi sensei, kenapa harus aku, masih ada yang lain selain aku" aku mencoba protes dengan nada datar, walau tidak dapatku pungkiri aku juga agak senang, jadi aku dapat mencoba kembali dekat dengannya.

Aku kembali merasakan hawa kecewaan darinya, walau tidak tampak dari wajahnya,

"yang lainnya terlalu tidak bisa diandalkan, hmm, jadi sensei sangat mengharapkanmu, naruto-kun" ujar kakashi sensei yang mencoba membujukku lagi. Dengan agak berat hati aku mengiyakannya "hn, baiklah". Aku menoleh kearah satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disini, ia membulatkan mata aquamarine nya, ekspresinya sungguh lucu, jika terkejut, aku semakin ingin menciumnya, isssh apa yang aku pikirkan.

Setelah tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang akan kami bicarakan, kamipun pamit pada kakashi sensei untuk kembali kekelas.

"ayo, ikut aku ino" ujarku padanya sambil menarik tangannya, aku menariknya kearah atap sekolah. Sesampainya diatap, "hn, baiklah jam 10 di taman besok pagi" ujarku sambil berjalan menjauh darinya. "jangan sampai telat" tambahku sebelum aku benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu akses menuju atap itu. Aku tersenyum tipis mengingat ekspresinya itu.

Namun, aku tidak segera kembali kekelas, aku menuju toilet terlebih dahulu. Setelah, lima belas menit, aku memutuskan kembali kekelas, sesampainya dikelas aku segera mendudukkanku dikursi disamping hinata.

Namun aku merasa janggal kemana perginya hinata, terserahlah, kenapa aku harus peduli dengan gadis itu. aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah dimana ino duduk, kenapa gadis itu belum kembali kekelas, kemana dia?.

"tadi, kau darimana naruto-kun, aku mencarimu untuk memberitahukan kalau sensei sudah masuk" ujar hinata padaku. Kenapa aku tidak merasakan ia sudah berada disampingku ya, aku hanya diam dan kembali memperhatikan sensei yang sedang mengajar.

Skip time,,

"Yey, akhirnya selesai juga" teriak tenten. "iya, akhirnya kita bisa pulang" sambung temari dengan nada yang tidak kalah semangat.

"hm. Tapi teman-teman, kenapa ino tidak kembali kekelas ya" tanya sakura pada mereka dengan nada khawatir. Aku sebenarnya juga heran kenapa ia belum kembali juga ya, "hm, mungkin ia membolos," ujar sai,. Kenapa ucapan tunangan dari sepupuku ini terlampau polos, "hm, iya juga sih, ini kan memang kebiasaan nya jika pelajaran sejarah ia sering sekali membolos" tanggap tenten dengan nada menyetujui ucapan sai. Ya, Tuhan, kenapa kebiasaannya buruk sekali.

"tapi, kenapa tasnya tidak ia bawa ya" tanya sakura masih dengan nada khawatir dan cemas. "sudahlah sakura-chan, ia kan memang seperti itu, kita bawakan saja tasnya pulang bagaimana" jawab hinata dengan nada lembut sambil mencoba menenangkan sakura.

Ya, Tuhan, kenapa aku tidak bisa menganggap gadis ini sebagai tunanganku, dan mencintainya sebagai laki-laki. Ia memang sosok gadis yang diimpikan para laki-laki. Tapi, aku tidak. "baiklah, kalau begitu" ujar sakura pada akhirnya.

"hoam, ayo pulang, aku mengantuk" kata shikamaru dengan nada malas. Aku heran ia dari pagi hanya tidur kerjaannya, tapi kenapa ia masih merasa mengantuk ck, apa peduliku. "ck, dasar rusa pemalas, kerjanya cuman tidur, kenapa yang ada dikepalamu hanya tidur shikamaru, ayo, aku pulang, aku akan laporkan pada baa-san prilakumu ini" omel tenten padanya sambil menjewer telinga shikamaru. "ck, lepaskan, panda, sakit" kata shikamaru dengan nada lemas.

Dasar pasangan aneh, "dasar, kalian tidak bisa apa akur sehari saja" gerutu temari, "tidak" ujar mereka tanpa sengaja secara bersamaan. "ciee, kalian memang pasangan yang kompak ya," goda sakura pada mereka. "apaan sih temari, kami kan memang seperti ini, salahkan saja dia, karena tidak mau mengalah padaku" sebal tenten sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Aku berani bersumpah, aku dapat melihat pipi shikamaru memerah walau sangat samar, apa jangan-jangan shikamaru memang suka dengan gadis tomboy ini. "dan lagi, aku dan shikamaru bukan pasangan, sakura" tambah tenten. Aku kembali menatap shikamaru, aku dapat melihat raut kekecewaan dari wajahnya.

Jadi, benar, ia menyukai gadis tomboy ini. "sudah-sudah, kalian daripada berdebat, lebih baik kerumah ino sekarang" ujar temari sebelum mereka mulai berdebat lagi. "hai" ucap mereka kompak, walau hanya anak perempuan saja.

"tapi, tunggu naruko-chan dimana" tanya neji. Aku kembali menemukan raut tidak senang dari seseorang mendengar ucapan neji. Dan orang itu, tenten. Apa ia menyukai neji. "mereka sedang pacaran di sana neji," jawab sai sambil menunjuk kearah sasuke dan naruko yang sedang belajar.

"hmm, jadi seperti ini caranya, suke-kun" ucapnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pada sasuke. Hn, jawab sasuke, "wahh, sake-kun, memang hebat, aku cepat mengerti dengan yang diajarkan suke-kun dari pada baka aniki itu" pekik naruko sambil memeluk sasuke, membuatku terkejut, adalah ia mencium sasuke didepan kami semua, walau itu hanya dipipi saja.

Ya, kaa-san, tou-san, kenapa adik kembarku tidak tahu malu, "ehkm, ruko-chan, sudah selesai dengan bermesraannya" tegur sakura. Yang dapat membuat naruko salah tingkah. "hehheheh, ya sudah ayo, kita pulang" ajak naruko, dengan wajah merah padam.

"ayo, pulang, temari, hime-sama" ajak neji sambil menarik tangan temari dan mengenggamnya, yang membuat gadis itu memerah, "teman-teman kami pulang dulu ya" sahut temari pada kami semua. "naruto-kun, aku duluan ya" ujar hinata, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, yang kemudian hinata juga mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Dapat aku lihat, wajah tenten kecewa melihat neji menarik temari itu. "hm, ayo pulang panda" ajak shikamaru sambil menarik tenten pulang.

"hm, kami juga pulang ya" sahut tenten sambil menyamakan jalannya dengan shika. "kami juga ya," ujar sakura,sambil menarik tangan gaara. Sai juga sudah pulang tanpa pamit pada kami, ck, kebiasaan, pasti ia tidak sabar ingin segera menghubunginya, dasar.

"emm, nii-san, aku akan pulang dengan suke-kun, jadi nii-san bisa pulang sendiri, ayo pulang suke-kun" ujarnya sambil menarik tangan sasuke tanpa ingin mendengar tanggapanku. Ck, dasar adik kembar tidak sopan.

Huh, aku menghela nafas pelan, aku memutuskan untuk keatap dulu, sebelum pulang, karena entah kenapa hatiku menuntunku kesana.

Aku membuka pintu akses, keatap itu, aku terkejut melihat ino.

"..no.. ino" ucapku pelan

End of flashback

Lamunanku terhenti saat melihat dokter yang menangani ino, keluar dari ruang icu. "Bagaimana keadaan teman saya dok" tanyaku pada dokter itu. "syukurlah ia baik-baik saja, hanya saja mengalami luka yang lumayan parah, ia menyayat tangannya hingga melukai arterinya dalam, itu yang mengakibatkan ia banyak kehilangan darah. Tapi, untungnya ada yang menghambat aliran darahnya dengan sapu tangan, sehingga ia dapat selamat, dari kekurangan darah yang terlampau banyak, jadi hanya perlu dijahit" jelas dokter itu padaku.

"syukurlah" ucapku sambil menghela nafas lega. "apa ia sudah bisa dijenguk dok" tanyaku lagi. "bisa, ia sekarang berada dikamar 2013, sebentar lagi ia akan sadar dari pengaruh biusnya" jawabnya. "terima kasih dok, kalau begitu saya akan menjenguknya dahulu, permisi" pamitku padanya. "iya, silahkan" ujar dokter itu sambil berlalu dariku.

Akupun segera mencari kamar gadis itu, setelah menemukannya aku segera memasukinya, dengan langkah pelan aku menghampirinya.

Dapat aku lihat keadaannya sungguh memprihatinkan, aku mendekatinya dan mendudukkan diriku dikursi disamping kasurnya. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, sungguh pucat, tidak seperti aku lihat tadi pagi, sangat berseri dan ceria. Namun, sekarang wajah itu sangat lah bertolak belakang.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sehingga kau melakukan itu pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak menyayangi hidupmu.

"hmm" sebuah suara menyadarkanku. "kau sudah sadar, akan aku panggilkan dokter" ujarku padanya. Akupun keluar untuk mencari dokter.

End of someone pov

"hmm" rintihku pelan, sungguh aku merasa semua badanku sakit, terutama bagian pergelangan tanganku. Tapi dimana ini, oh, aku berada dirumah sakit. "kau sudah sadar, akan aku panggilkan dokter" perkataan seseorang mengembalikanku pada kesadaranku.

Dia, apa dia yang membawaku kerumah sakit, kalau iya, aku sungguh tidak percaya akan hal itu. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan ku sebelum, aku berakhir disini, aku mencoba mengingat runtutan kejadian itu. o, iya aku baru ingat setelah naruto-kun pergi, orang itu menghampiriku, ia mengancamku, setelah itu aku kembali menyayat tanganku.

Krett..

Pintu kamar rawatku kembali terbuka, dia dan dokter itu memasuki kamar rawatku. "bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang yamanaka-san," tanya dokter itu setelah memeriksa keadaanku. "aku merasa sudah baikan, dokter" jawabku dengan lirih.

Dokter itu hanya mengangguk tanda ia mengerti, "hmm, baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tolong setelah ini, pastikan ia makan dan minum obat diresep ini ya, namikaze-san" sahut dokter itu pada dia.

Ya, dia yang ku maksud adalah naruto namikaze. Pemuda yang menurutku ia sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi, terlebih ia sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan.

"hai, dokter" balas naruto-kun pada dokter itu. setelah dokter itu pergi ia menghampiriku. "bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ino" tanyanya padaku. "aku baik-baik saja" jawabku padanya. "bagaimana kau baik-baik saja, kalau kau aku temukan dalam keadaan berlumuran darah, aku sungguh khawatir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hingga kau menyayat dirimu sendiri, baka" ujarnya padaku dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

Apa? Ia mengkhawatirkanku, aku sungguh senang mendengarnya. "jawab, baka" perintahnya padaku. "aku,,aku,,aku.." aku tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Aku bingung apa aku harus menceritakan semua yang terjadi padaku. Apa ia akan percaya dengan ceritaku. Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Aku mendengarnya menghela nafas pelan, "baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya sekarang, ya sudah ayo makan, aku akan menyuapimu, setelah itu kau minum obat dan istirahat" ujarnya padaku.

Aku sungguh minta maaf padamu naruto-kun, tapi sungguh aku belum siap menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu. Ia kemudian meraih bubur di atas meja disampingku, kemudian ia menyuapiku dengan telaten.

"kyaa, ino sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" teriak seseorang yang memasuki kamar rawatku dengan tergesa-gesa. "sakura, masuklah dengan perlahan dan jangan berteriak dirumah sakit" tegur suara berat dari arah belakang orang berteriak itu.

"heheh" sakura hanya memamerkan cengiran khasnya ketika di tegur oleh sang pacar. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"kau baik-baik sajakan pig" tanyanya padaku. "iya, aku baik-baik saja forehead, o iya, darimana kau tahu aku berada disini" ujarku padanya. "sebelum aku tahu kau disini, kami kerumahmu dulu, untuk mengantarkan tasmu, tapi kata pelayanmu kau belum pulang, makanya aku khawatir, apalagi mendapat kabar dari naruto, kau berada di rumah sakit, kau tahu seberapanya aku mencemaskanmu" jelasnya padaku.

Aku tersenyum lembut padanya, walau begitu aku masih belum dapat percaya orang itu dapat melakukan itu padaku.

Tak lama setelah sakura datang, teman-temanku yang lain datang. Mereka sungguh mencemaskanku.

.

.

.

Diluar ruang rawat itu, terlihat seseorang yang menatap benci kearah ino,

"yamanaka, kenapa kau tidak mati saja" ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan rumah sakit itu.

TBC

Hehehhe, hai reader-san, kembali lagi dengan author gaje yang satu ini, dengan lanjutan fic Expectation of love capther 4 selamat membaca. Author memohon maaf jika Update nya lama...

Jangan lupa RnR ya reader-san, terima kasih untuk selalu menunggu dan mendukung author,,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naru x?, sasuruko, gaasaku, shika x?, sai x?, neji x?, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 5 : kenangan masa lalu dan lanjutan kisah kita

Aku termenung sendiri di ranjang rumah sakit tempatku di rawat, semua teman-temanku sudah pulang sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Aku sendiri lagi. Apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah ini kami-sama? Aku cemas orang itu benar-benar akan melaksanakan ancamannya itu. aku benar-benar takut.

'krieet' suara pintu yang terbuka, seseorang yang sangat aku kenali masuk ke dalam ruang rawatku. Ia tersenyum padaku, sambil melangkahkan kedua kakinya mendekat padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyumku yang menurutku terbaik.

"hm, bagaimana keadaanmu, ino. Maaf aku lama, minta izin dulu pada orang tuaku, kau tahu kan betepa susahnya minta izin pada mereka" ujar orang itu.

"ya, aku tahu, jadi aku maklum, forehead" balasku pada gadis berambut merah muda ini, sakura. Aku bisa merasakan sakura tengah gelisah, apa ada yang menganggu pikirannya. "kau kenapa, forehead" tanyaku padanya. Ia masih tetap gelisah, aku heran padanya, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku bertanya lagi kenapa padanya, setelah sekian lama terdiam dan menatap aku ragu seakan ada yang disembunyikannya dariku.

"hmm, aku,,aku,,aku" ujarnya terbata-bata dan beberapa saat setelah itu ia menangis, melihatnya seperti itu aku hanya dapat memeluknya dan menenangkannya agar ia bisa berhenti menangis. Ia juga membalas pelukanku dengan erat.

Kami cukup lama dalam posisi seperti ini, setelah ia tenang, iapun melepaskan pelukanya dan menghapus kasar air matanya itu. "aku hanya sedih melihatmu seperti ini ino, aku sangat ketakutan setelah mendapatkan kabar dari naruto kau berada di rumah sakit" jelasnya padaku. Aku terpaku, sungguh aku merasa bodoh sekali membuat orang-orang yang aku sayang mengkhawatirkanku.

"gomenne, saku, aku sudah membuatmu khawatir, tapi itu terjadi tanpa aku sadari" balasku juga dengan air mata meleleh menyesal melakukan perbuatan itu. "ya sudah, lain kali jangan ulangi lagi, kalau kau ada masalah, cerita padaku, walau masalah itu tidak dapat aku bantu menemukan jalan keluarnya, tapi ingat aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Jadi itulah gunanya sahabat iyakan" ujarnya padaku. Aku mendengar perkataannya sungguh terharu.

Aku merasa beruntung menemukan sahabat seperti sakura dan yang lain, mereka akan selalu menemaniku dalam suasana apapun, aku percaya sekarang. Selama ini, aku menganggap dengan aku menghilang dari dunia ini, masalah yang aku miliki akan terselesaikan dan mereka tidak akan terbawa dalam masalah yang aku hadapi. Aku ingat saat mereka melihatku berlumuran darah saat kami dibangku sekolah dasar, mereka cemas sekali dan sangat setia menungguku dirumah sakit. Ya, Kami-sama, kenapa aku tidak mengingat hal itu, kenapa aku dengan bodohnya terus mengulang perbuatan bodoh itu.

"hei ino, kenapa kau melamun" tanya sakura. Aku seakan tersadar dari lamunanku, "y,ya, sakura" jawabku. "kenapa kau melamun ino, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan" sambungnya. "hm,, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa kok" ujarku dengan nada lembut agar ia tidak merasa khawatir. "baiklah," ujarnya singkat.

Setelah itu, kamipun bercerita dengan santai dan juga ceria, menceritakan topik apa saja, hingga seorang suster memasuki ruanganku sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan dan obat yang harus aku minum.

"ya sudah lebih baik kau istirahat, ino" ujar sakura setelah membantuku makan dan minum obatku. Hm, aku menjawab singkat sambil berusaha untuk tidur.

Sakura pov

Aku memandanginya yang sedang terlelap karena pengaruh obat, aku sangat merasa sedih atas kejadian yang dialaminya. Aku tidak ingin kejadian ini terulang kembali, namun kenapa kau tetap mengulanginya ino, sebenarnya masalah apa yang tengah kau sembunyikan sehingga kau tidak ingin berbagi cerita dengan kami semua.

Aku tahu kau tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena kau tidak akan berbuat hal seperti ini, kalau kau tidak dalam masalah. Apa masalah dengan ayahmu lagi? Atau ada hal yang lain. Aku sungguh tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi. Sudah cukup aku kehilangan kakakku, aku tidak ingin juga kehilanganmu.

Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jikalau naruto tidak menemukanmu, mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal gila jika kau benar-benar tidak terselamatkan. Kau tahu ino, dirimu adalah sosok ketiga yang tidak ingin aku lihat bersedih.

Aku masih mengingat kau adalah orang pertama yang mau berteman denganku. Pertemuan pertama kita sangat berkesan buatku.

Flashback

Seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun tengah meringkuk memeluk lututnya sambil menangis. Ia menangis karena ada segerombolan anak yang mengejeknya karena ia mempunyai rambut yang unik, yaitu merah muda.

"hei, kau kenapa menangis" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang seumuran dengannya. Gadis kecil yang berambut merah muda itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi ia tundukkan. Matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca menatap kearah gadis kecil itu, ia sungguh senang ada yang mau berbicara dengannya. "aku,, aku,," ucap gadis itu dengan terbata-bata, "hm, kau diejek oleh meleka ya" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk kearah enam anak laki-laki yang sedang asyik bermain bola.

"iya" jawab gadis kecil itu dengan anggukan. "hm, baiklah akan ino beli pelajalan meleka, jadi kau bica berlenti menangis, o iya, namaku ino, namamu capa" tanya gadis kecil berambut pirang itu. "namaku cakula, cenang beltemu denganmu ino-chan" jawab gadis itu dengan nada riang.

"hm" balas anggukan mantap dari ino. "cakula, tadi cakula diejek kenapa" tanya ino, "tadi, cakula cedang belmain boneka dicana, bola meleka tellempal ke cakula, jadi cakula menangis, tapi meleka malah mengejek cakula cenggeng dan bilang kalau lambut cakula jelek" jelas sakura. "hmm, gak kok, lambut cakula cantik, ayo kita ke meleka, meleka haruc minta maaf cama cakula" ujar ino sambil menarik sakura menuju enam anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola.

"nalu-kun, cacu-kun, cai-kun, gaala-kun, neji-kun, chika-kun," teriak gadis bernama lengkap yamanaka ino ini, ia berlari kearah mereka sambil menarik gadis yang ia temui sebelumnya. Suara teriakan gadis itu menghentikan permainan bola ke enam anak laki-laki itu.

"kenapa kau berteriak ino, kau menganggu kami saja, sudah sana pergi ini bukan permainan anak perempuan" ujar seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, perkataan si pirang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh kelima teman-temannya. Ino yang mendengar itu, kemudian mengembungkan pipinya imut, "ino gak akan pelgi cebelum kalian minta maaf pada cakula, karela cudah membuatnya menangic" tegasnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya menghalangi keenam anak laki-laki itu bermain.

"sudahlah ino, pergilah jangan membuat kami marah" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat. "hn, jangan ganggu kami" sambung anak laki-laki berambut raven. "pergilah, perempuan merepotkan" tambah anak laki-laki berambut hitam diikat seperti nanas. "gak, ino gak akan pelgi kalau kalian tidak minta maaf pada cakula" kekeuhnya pada ke enam anak laki-laki itu.

"kalau kami tidak mau kenapa" tantang anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan nada mengejek disertai anggukkan setuju oleh kelima anak laki-laki itu. "lagian, apa yang kami katakan itu benar, lihat dia, rambutnya aneh berwarna merah mudah, dan juga dia itu memang cengeng" ujar anak laki-laki berambut merah maroon yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

Mendengar teman mereka berkata seperti itu, sontak yang lain tertawa kecil. Ino yang juga mendengar itu menahan amarahnya, "hn, aneh" sambung anak laki-laki berambut hitam klimis. Sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah, ino mengambil bola mereka dan melemparnya ke kandang ayam didekat taman itu. sontak keenam anak laki-laki itu kaget dan marah padanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ino, cepat ambil bola itu" perintah anak laki-laki pirang itu. "tidak, ambil caja cendiri, kalau gak mau minta maap ya cudah, ino gak mau lagi beltelman dengan kalian, ayo kita pelgi cakula" balas ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah enam anak laki-laki itu dan menarik sakura pergi.

End of flashback

Aku tersenyum mengingat kembali kejadian itu, keesokan harinya mereka minta maaf pada kami, karena sudah membuat aku menangis dan ino marah, karena mereka terkena omelan oleh guru playgrup kami. Dan juga ketika kami melihat mereka minta maaf dengan wajah enggan, saat itulah mereka mendapat tambahan hukuman oleh bu guru, juga pertama kalinya melihat ino tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Tawa yang membuat kami terpana, aku seakan melihat bidadari, ia sungguh cantik saat tertawa maupun tersenyum.

Namun, tawa itu hanya beberapa kali aku lihat, ia menjadi orang yang agak tertutup sejak kematian ibunya dan juga perginya naruto ke Amerika. Kejadian yang paling tidak pernah aku lupakan adalah saat ia kami temukan berlumuran darah di kamar mandi dirumahnya. Kejadian yang terjadi pada saat kami dibangku sekolah dasar, aku tidak tahu apa alasan ia melakukan itu, namun setelah aku cari tahu lebih lanjut pada pelayan dirumahnya, ia sedang tidak berhubungan baik dengan ayahnya, dan akupun bertanya padanya apa yang aku dengar dari pelayan tersebut, ia menganggukan tanda membenarkan, ia mulai bercerita sejak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya mulai menyalahkannya. Karena memikirkannya aku menjadi mengantuk, aku akhirnya membenamkan kepalaku di atas ranjang ino.

End of sakura pov

Sebenarnya sedari tadi aku belum sepenuhnya tertidur, aku masih bisa merasakan sakura sedang menatapku dengan tatapan sedih, sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia pikirkan. Cukup lama ia melamun dan akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya jatuh tertidur.

Jika seperti ini aku kembali teringat masa kecilku yang kurang menyenangkan, aku tidak dapat merasakan masa kecil yang indah seperti anggapan dari banyak orang.

Flashback

"baiklah anak-anak besok adalah hari kelulusan kalian, jadi jangan lupa membawa orang tua ya, selamat siang" tutup bu guru tk itu dengan nada ceria. "hai sensei, siang, bu guru" jawab mereka serentak.

Semua anak dikelas itu pun ikut keluar menyisakan delapan anak yang masih berada didalam kelas. "teman-teman kenapa ino-chan belum masuk kesekolah cih, padahal kan esok hari kelulusan kita" tanya gadis kecil berambut coklat di cepol dua seperti telinga panda, bernama Tenten. "dia masih berduka panda, ibunya baru meninggal seminggu yang lalu, mana mungkin ia masuk kesekolah dulu, hoam" ujar anak laki-laki berambut hitam diikat seperti nanas, bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru. "benar yang dikatakan shikamaru, ia masih sedih karena itu, tenten" sambung gadis kecil berambut merah muda, bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura. "hmm, begitu, tapi, bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahnya, agal kita bisa menghiburnya, ya ya ayo teman-teman" usul tenten. Mereka meyetujui usulan dari tenten, dan mereka kemudian menuju kerumah ino.

Skip time

Setibanya mereka dirumah ino, mereka kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah besar itu dan dibukakan oleh pelayan rumahnya, "kalian mencari ino-sama ya," tanya sang pelayan, merekapun menganggukan kepala untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "silahkan, masuk ino-sama nya ada dikamarnya, tapi jangan lama-lama ya, nanti tuan marah kalau ketahuan ada yang datang" jelas pelayan itu.

Merekapun menganggukan kepalanya, sambil mengikuti sang pelayan dari belakang. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, karena ia merasa ada yang ganjil pada pelayan ini. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan dan ditakutkan jika mereka datang kesini.

Merekapun memasuki kamar ino, dapat mereka lihat kamar dengan cat berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga lavender, didalam kamarnya banyak sekali terdapat koleksi boneka barbie. "hai, ino-chan apa kabar, kenapa ino tidak masuk kelas, o iya, besok kan hari kelulusan kita, ino hadirkan" seru sakura dan tenten pada ino.

Ino awalnya terdiam dan menatap kosong kearah depannya, setelah mendengar seruan kedua anak perempuan itu, ia berusaha tersenyum dan membalasnya dengan nada ceria yang dipaksakan.

Skip time

Setelah cukup lama mereka berbicara, kedelapan anak itu pamit untuk pulang, namun tangan ino kecil menahan tangan salah satu anak laki-laki itu. membuat yang lain menatapnya heran,

"kalian pulang saja dulu" ucap naruto pada ketujuh temannya. Mereka menganggukan kepala sebagai balasannya.

"kau kenapa ino" tanya naruto

Ino mengelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya, narutopun hanya menghela nafas pelan, ia melepaskan pelukan ino, hendak berdiri, namun ino menahannya.

"naruto-kun mau kemana, jangan tinggalkan aku" tanya ino

"aku cuman mau membuka gorden jendelamu ini" jawab naruto sambil menghela nafas, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali memeluk ino. Ino yang ada dipelukannya bergetar menahan tangis yang akhirnya pecah.

"tenang ino-chan, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kemanapun" ujarnya pelan.

Ino mulai tenang dan ia jatuh tertidur, naruto pun perlahan meletakkan ino pada posisi yang benar di kasurnya. Setelah itu, iapun melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kamar itu.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang rumah itu, ia mendengar teriakan

"mereka jahat, aku takut, aaahhh, naruto-kun tolong aku"

Naruto yang mendengarnya kembali berlari masuk ke rumah besar itu, ia berusaha membuka pintu kamar itu, padahal tadi saat ia pergi pintu itu belum dikunci. Setelah berhasil ia buka, dapat ia lihat seorang anak perempuan tengah menyayat tangannya dengan pisau,

"ino, jangan lakukan itu" tegurnya sambil menarik pisau itu dari tangan gadis kecil itu sebelum lukanya tambah parah.

"naarruto-kun" lirih sang gadis, yang kemudian ia memeluk anak laki-laki itu.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi ino, let it go, don't back it anymore, jangan bertindak bodoh" ujarnya pada gadis yang tengah dipeluknya.

"tapii"

"jangan diulangi lagi, aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayang. Mengerti" ujar naruto. Ino menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Narutopun meraih kotak p3k diatas meja belajar ino, yang untungnya luka itu belum terlalu parah. Ia mengoleskan alkohol agar dapat membersihkan bekas darah dan juga mencegah infeksi, setelah itu ia mengoleskan betadine, dan ia perban. Kalau ditanya dari mana ia mempelajari itu, ia belajar dari neneknya yang seorang dokter, ia belajar memberikan pertolongan pertama.

"nah selesai" ucap naruto.

Ino yang melihat tangannya yang diperban hanya diam, tanpa ingin menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Naruto mengerti bahwa gadis kecil itu, sedang tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu, jadi itu sebabnya ia diam saja sampai sang gadis mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Skip time

Hari kelulusanpun tiba, bagi anak tk tempat ino dkk bersekolah. Mereka sangat antusias dengan berbagai runtutan acaranya dari awal sampai dengan selesai.

Dan disinilah mereka sembilan anak yang sedang berdiri berfoto bersama, mereka menampakkan senyum bahagia termasuk ino, kecuali enam anak laki-laki tampan yang memasang wajah datar mereka.

Setelah puas berfoto mereka berkumpul seperti biasa ditaman tempat mereka bermain. "o iya, kalian akan melanjutkan sd dimana teman-teman" tanya sakura. "kalau kami akan ke TIES, kalau sakura-chan" jawab ino dan tenten dengan semangat dan serentak, "aku juga, wah senangnya bisa satu sekolah lagi dengan kalian" ujar sakura. Merekapun melompat-lompat bersama saking gemberinya.

"wah, merepotkan, akan satu sekolah lagi dengan anak panda dan sekutunya, bagaimana teman-teman, pasti kalian juga merasakannya bukan" ejek shikamaru pada ketiga gadis kecil yang penuh semangat itu.

"hn, benar" balas sai dan kawan-kawan. "eeh, jadi kami gadis yang merepotkan begitu, rusa-kun," ujar tenten yang sedang menahan kesalnya.

"jadi, kalian merasa" balas gaara dengan nada datarnya. Kembali tersurut emosi ketiga gadis itu menatap mereka tajam, "gak, kami gak merasa cuman kami sedikit tersinggung karena kalian mengatakan itu didekat kami" balas sakura sambil menatap tajam kearah gaara,

"hn, kalian jangan ribut lagi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" lerai naruto pada mereka. Mereka menatap heran pada naruto, karena tidak biasanya ia mencampuri perdebatan mereka.

"mengatakan apa naruto-kun" tanya ino dengan nada penasaran dan heran yang disertai anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya.

"aku akan pergi" jawabnya ambigu. "apa maksudmu naruto, pergi kemana jangan main-main" kata sasuke dengan nada yang kentara sangat tidak senang.

"iya, apa maksud perkataanmu itu naruto" sambung neji. "hn, apa aku tidak salah dengar kau mau kemana naruto" tambah gaara. "naruto jangan bercanda, aku tahu kau merepotkan, tapi bercandaanmu tidak lucu" protes shikamaru. "aku tahu kau lebih pintar dari kami semua, itu sebabnya jelaskan dengan rinci agar kami mengerti, naruto" ujar sai dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto hanya diam, ketika teman-temannya mengajukan protesan mereka karena kalimat ambigunya. Ino yang melihat naruto hanya diam menjadi cemas, "ku mohon jangan diam saja naruto-kun, katakan padaku kalau kau sedang bercanda sekarang" ujar ino dengan nada memohon dan cemas. "jangan buat kami penasaran, naruto" ucap sakura. "iya, jangan acuhkan pertanyaan kami" sambung tenten.

Menghela nafas sejenak, naruto kemudian menatap satu persatu teman-temannya, seakan sedang merekam dengan jelas wajah mereka.

"aku akan pergi ke Amerika" jelasnya singkat. Ia dapat melihat wajah kaget dan shock mereka, terutama ino. "hm, kapan" tanya ino singkat dengan air matanya yang mulai turun dan sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"lusa" jawab naruto dengan nada datar walau tersirat ada kesedihan disana, walau tidak ada yang menyadari itu. mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan, namun tersirat jelas kekecewaan dari raut wajah mereka, hanya terdiam.

Dan naruto menyadari itu.

"aku tahu ini mendadak, namun aku tidak bisa menolak, karena sebenarnya semua anggota keluargaku ada di Amerika, jadi karena perusahaan kami sudah stabil disini, itu sebabnya orang tuaku memutuskan untuk kembali kesana, jadi aku sungguh minta maaf jika aku mengecewakan kalian semua" jelas naruto dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya, namun mereka terkejut dengan ino yang tiba-tiba berlari menjauh dari mereka. Sakura dan Tenten yang hendak mengejarnya ditahan oleh naruto. "biarkan dia sendiri dulu, baiklah teman-teman aku duluan ya" ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh.

Skip time

Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian ia memberitahu perihal keberangkatannya pada semua sahabatnya, disinilah ia dibandara bersama dengan orang tuanya, menunggu pesawat mereka terbang. Naruto duduk dengan gelisah disamping orang tuanya, walau wajahnya masih tampak tenang.

"kau kenapa, naruto-kun, apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah aka ibunya, Namikaze Kushina.

"hn, tidak ada apa-apa kaa-san" jawabnya singkat dengan nada datar. Kushina yang mendengar perkataan anaknya hanya menghela nafas pelan. Karena pertanyaannya dijawab singkat.

"naruto-kun, naruto" teriak segerombolan anak kecil ditemani oleh salah satu guru mereka,

Anak perempuan berambut pirang langsung menerjang naruto dengan pelukannya, yang dipeluk hanya bisa terdiam, namun ia bisa merasakan baju yang dikenakannya basah akibat air mata gadis kecil itu.

"hm, jangan lupakan aku ya, aku akan menunggumu disini, naruto-kun" ujar ino padanya. Naruto yang mendengar itu menampilkan senyum tipisnya.

"hn, jangan lupakan kami naruto" ujar teman-temannya yang lain.

' _diberitahukan kepada penumpang tujuan Amerika serikat, pesawat menuju kesana akan lepas landas dua puluh menit lagi' ujar audio bandara tersebut._

Mereka terdiam mendengar itu, "baiklah, naruto-kun cepat ucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu, karena pesawat kita akan segera berangkat" tegur kushina. Naruto mengangguk.

"hn, aku pergi teman-teman" ucapnya. "tunggu, naruto, kami mempunyai sesuatu untukmu, ini" cegah sakura sambil memberikan sebuah album foto pada naruto.

"hn, arigatou" ucap naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka dan berlari kecil menuju orang tuanya.

Beberapa saat setelah ino terduduk sambil menangis. "sudahlah, ino-chan jangan menangis, naruto pasti akan kembali suatu saat nanti kesini" hibur sakura pada sahabatnya ini.

End of flashback

Aku menghela nafas pelan mengingat kembali masa laluku yang menurutku sangat tidak menyenangkan, walau tidak semua. Huh? Daripada aku memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku kembali tidur, kami-sama semoga hubunganku dan naruto-kun ada kelanjutan yang bagus, aku mohon.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku untuk tidur kembali.

Sementara itu, disebuah rumah besar atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan kamar disalah satu rumah tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah memikirkan sesuatu dengan paksaan, yang mengakibatkan kepalanya pusing dan berakhir pingsan.

"naruto-kun, ayo turun, kita makan malam bersama" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. karena tidak ada jawaban, iapun mencoba membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu, ia terkejut menemukannya tengah tergeletak di lantai.

Ia segera keluar kamar anaknya untuk memberitahukan bahwa naruto pingsan, setelah itu semua sudah berkumpul dikamar naruto, memperhatikan naruto yang tengah diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga namikaze itu.

"apa yang terjadi dengan anak kami dok" tanya minato pada sang dokter. "dia, tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu memaksakan mengingat sesuatu" jelas sang dokter. Keluarga Namikaze pun bernafas lega, karena tidak ada yang sesuatu yang serius terjadi.

"baiklah, saya permisi dulu ya. Namikaze-san" ujar sang dokter. "silahkan, dok, mari saya antar kedepan" ujar sang kepala kelurga aka Namikaze Minato.

Skip time

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan kepalanya sungguh pusing, karena baru menerima semua ingatan yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Ya ia baru saja mengingat kembali sepenuhnya ingatan masa kecilnya.

Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu, ah iya, gadis yang dicintainya sedari ia masih kecil tengah berada di rumah sakit. Ia segera kekamar mandi dan bersiap. Setelah selesai dengan ritual itu, ia menyambar kunci mobil sportnya, dan segera turun.

Setelah ia menyapa semua anggota keluarganya iapun mengambil sebuah roti dan memakannya kilat.

"mau kemana naruto-kun" tanya sang ibu. "hn" jawabnya singkat sambil berjalan kearah pintu, ia menghela nafas pelan, kenapa gen sang suami sangat dominan pada anaknya,

"kenapa kau menghela nafas Tsuma" tanya minato pada kushina

"tidak, Cuma heran kenapa semua laki-laki dikeluarga ini, irit kata" keluhnya

"hn" jawab kedua laki-laki yang berada di ruang makan tersebut.

"sudahlah kushina, jangan kau pedulikan tingkah mereka, mereka memang seperti itu, sabar saja" hibur sang mertua perempuannya.

"benar tuh kaa-san, yah sudah ruko pamit dulu ya, ada janji dengan hinata-chan" pamitnya sambil mencium semua anggota keluarganya,

"yah, hati-hati" balas sang nenek dan ibunya itu.

Naruto mengemudikan mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan sedang, memecah jalanan kota tokyo yang cukup padat pagi itu.

'kami-sama, arigatou sudah mengembalikan ingatanku, setelah ini aku akan berusaha untuk menjaga dia dengan sepenuh hati' batinnya sambil tersenyum tipis mengingat reaksi yang akan di tujukan teman-temannya,

Ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin

Flashback

Naruto pov

"kyaa, ino sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" teriak seseorang yang memasuki kamar rawat ino dengan tergesa-gesa. "sakura, masuklah dengan perlahan dan jangan berteriak dirumah sakit" tegur suara berat dari arah belakang orang berteriak itu.

"heheh" sakura hanya memamerka cengiran khasnya ketika di tegur oleh sang pacar.

"kau baik-baik sajakan pig" tanyanya pada ino. "iya, aku baik-baik saja forehead, o iya, darimana kau tahu aku berada disini" ujarnya pada sakura. "sebelum aku tahu kau disini, kami kerumahmu dulu, untuk mengantarkan tasmu, tapi kata pelayanmu kau belum pulang, makanya aku khawatir, apalagi mendapat kabar dari naruto, kau berada di rumah sakit, kau tahu seberapanya aku mencemaskanmu" jelasnya pada ino.

Aku melihatnya tersenyum, perlahan muncul beberapa gambar tentang seorang gadis kecil dan teman-temannya, arrghh kepalaku pusing, oke tahan naruto agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan

Tak lama setelah sakura datang, teman-teman sekelasku yang lain datang. Mereka sungguh mencemaskan ino, aku dapat melihat itu. mereka kemudian bercerita semua hal yang terjadi, apapun itu, termasuk masa kecil mereka. Aku yang juga mendengar cerita itu dengan seksama, karena mereka juga membawa namaku.

Selama mereka bercerita, di kepalaku mulai muncul gambar-gambar baru yang muncul seperti rol film, aku perlahan bisa mengingat kedekatakan ku dengan anak laki-laki disini, masa sekolahku, dan juga ino. Walau belum sepenuhnya.

Setelah cukup lama berada disini, mereka akhirnya pamit, termasuk aku. Karena yang akan menemani ino malam ini adalah sakura. Karena aku yakin ia akan lebih terbuka dengan sahabat dekatnya.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan terduduk di depan kasurku, aku mulai berusaha memikirkan semua ingatan itu dan menghubungkannya, karena terlalu keras memikirkannya kepalaku mulai terasa sakit sekali.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur dan akhirnya aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akupun pingsan.

End of flashback

Mudah-mudahan setelah ini, semua akan baik-baik saja, semoga kita dapat melanjutkan kisah kita ino. Semoga saja, aku mohon kami-sama

.

.

.

TBC

Hai hai minna-san, heheh jumpa lagi dengan author gaje ini, dengan kelanjutan cerita ini, maaf jika alurnya kecepatan, sengaja, karena author akan fokus dengan kisah mereka, setelah ini.

 **Balasan review**

 **Ahmad Mahmudi, iya ini udah lanjut, arigatou sudah mengatakan menarik, dan juga arigatou sudah mereview dan dukungannya.**

 **Peintendo6, arigatou sudah mendukung author, iya pairnya naruino kok, iya semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa memuaskan peintendo6-san, arigatou sudah mereview..**

 **Baiklah minna, ini dia chapter kelimanya selamat membaca jangan lupa rnr ya,,, terima kasih**

 **WF Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naru x?, sasuruko, gaasaku, shika x?, sai x?, neji x?, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Capther 6 : sesuatu yang terduga

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang rawat seseorang. Ia memang dari awal menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit, karena ia mendengar bahwa sepupunya sedang dirawat.

Ia mulai meliarkan pandangannya kearah lorong ruang rawat rumah sakit itu, mencari keberadaan no ruangan sang sepupu. 'ahh, ini dia' batinnya lega setelah melihat pintu bernomor 2013. Iapun mengetok pintu ruangan itu, setelah dirasa diperbolehkan ia memasuki ruang itu, dan kemudian mengedarkan matanya kesemua sudut ruangan itu.

"ino-chan" teriaknya ketika melihat adik sepupunya tengah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit itu. gadis yang dirawat dan juga penjaganya cukup kaget mendengar teriakan itu.

"eeh, hyerin-eonnie, apa sedang kau lakukan disini" tanya ino dengan wajah terkejut pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Hyerin itu. gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan wavy style itu, sangat cantik dengan wajah oriental perpaduan antara jepang dan korea, ditambah iris coklat menawannya, menambah nilai plus pada gadis ini, bernama Hyerin, atau lebih lengkapnya Lee Hyerin.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan katamu? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu aku yang tanya, apa kau masih melakukan hal bodoh itu hanya karena sebuah masalah sepele, ayolah ino-ya, jangan kau buat dirimu menderita, sudah cukup aku melihat kau sekarat pada saat sekolah dasar itu, jangan kau ulangi lagi, pabbo" jelasnya dengan menggunakan bahasa koreanya.

Ino yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan sang kakak sepupu hanya mampu tertunduk, tidak tahu harus membalas dengan kata apa. "hm," menghela nafas berat Hyerin menghampiri sang adik dan memeluknya, "jangan lakukan itu lagi, kau membuatku khawatir, ino-ya" bujuknya sambil mengelus punggung ino pelan.

Ino menghela nafas pelan melihat reaksi berlebihan dari sang kakak sepupu, walau ia tahu ini juga merupakan kesalahanya juga, tapi ino cukup heran hampir 6 tahun tidak bertemu ia tidak berubah sama sekali.

"o iya, ino-ya siapa dia? Apa dia namjachingu (pacar) mu?" tanya hyerin sambil menatap heran pada ino dan menunjuk kearah pemuda berambut pirang aka naruto. Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan polos sang kakak merona merah dan blushing. Naruto yang mengerti pertanyaan kakak sepupu ino hanya tersenyum tipis, ia sebenarnya mengerti pembicaraan kedua gadis ini, karena ia memang mengerti cukup banyak bahasa.

"ne, noona, she's my girlfriend" ucap naruto menjawab tanpa memperdulikan ino tengah menatapnya seperti apa. Namun yang pasti ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan kenangan yang akan terukir seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ino mendengar itu terkejut dan tanpa sadar ia membulatkan kedua matanya, tidak menyangka jika naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. hyerin yang mendengar itu, ia tersenyum tipis, ia sungguh bahagia jika melihat sang adik sudah menemukan orang yang akan menjaganya.

"benarkah, ino-ya, kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau sudah memiliki namjachingu, apa kau tidak percaya dengan unnie mu ini, sehingga kau tidak mau menceritakannya. Dan kau pirang siapa namamu" kata hyerin sambil menjitak kepala ino dan menolehkan kepalanya saat ia bertanya pada naruto.

"yaakk, appo, unnie" teriak ino yang merasakan sakit dikepalanya yang terkena jitakan manis sang kakak. Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat keakraban ino dan kakak sepupunya ini.

"hmm, namaku Namikaze Naruto, noona" jawab naruto dengan sopan. "aiigo, kau beruntung mendapatkan pacar ino, sopan dan terpenting ia tampan sekali, juga seksi. Kalau ia masih jomblo unnie mau jadikan ia suami" bisiknya hyerin pada ino sambil menggodanya. Naruto terkekeh pelan mendengar bisikan Hyerin pada ino itu.

Ino mendelik tajam ketika mendengar ucapan hyerin, yang didelik hanya terkekeh melihat ino cemburu. "wah, naruto-ssi, ino ternyata begitu posesif padamu" goda hyerin pada ino, karena puas menggoda adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

Ino memerah seperti tomat kesukaan sasuke, digoda seperti itu oleh hyerin. Setelah puas menggoda ino, mereka pun mengobrol untuk mengakrabkan diri hingga lupa waktu.

Hyerin yang tersadar akan waktu, ia melihat kearah jam tangannya, "o god, sudah jam 12, unnie, harus pergi ya, anak-anak, ada meeting dengan direktur label cabang disini, jadi unnie pergi dulu ya" pamit hyerin pada mereka berdua.

Setelah kepergian hyerin, mereka terdiam, karena merasa canggung. "ekhm, sakura kemana ino" tanya naruto mencoba menghilangkan suasana kecanggungan mereka. "di,,a, dia pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu, katanya ia akan kembali nanti sore" jawab ino,

"hm, soal yang tadi aku serius mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu, karena memang sedari kita kecil aku sudah mencintaimu, untuk itu aku akan menanyakan sekali lagi, maukah kau menjadi pacarku, ino-chan" unggkap naruto pada ino.

Ino terdiam sesaat, ia masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, sungguh kalau tidak adanya ancaman itu, ia akan dengan sangat senang menjawab iya, namun ia masih meragukan akibat apa yang akan terjadi jikalau ia menerima naruto.

Ia hanya tidak ingin menjadi penghalang bagi kebahagian orang itu, ia masih menganggapnya sebagai orang yang ia sayang. Namun, pertanyaannya apakah ia masih sanggup menolak pernyataan yang memang telah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak dulu.

Naruto yang melihat wajah sang gadis hanya terdiam, ia mengerti kalau ino tidak ingin dikatakan perebut tunangan sabahatnya sendiri. Tapi, ia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak bisa mencintai hinata sekuat apapun ia mencoba.

Karena menurutnya hanya akan ada satu nama dihatinya, dan itu hanya ino, tidak akan ada gadis lain yang mampu menggantikan posisi ino. Karena, walau ia kehilangan ingatannya tentang ino untuk sesaat, ia akan tetap memposisikan ino pada hatinya yang paling dalam seakan direkat dengan lem yang paling lengket. Tidak akan ada orang yang dapat melepaskan lem itu.

"kau pasti memikirkan masalah pertunanganku dengan hinata, ya kan ino-chan. Aku sudah mengatakan sedari aku disini, aku hanya akan mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang lain, kalau kau mengkhawatirkan statusku, aku akan membatalkan pertunangan itu, jadi aku mohon jangan buatku menjadi gila jikalau kau mendiamkanku begini, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi, jika kau tidak kehilangan keceriaanmu" kata naruto dengan nada datar namun jikalau mendengar dengan teliti akan terdengar nada frustasi dan gelisah didalamnya.

Ino masih diam mendengar perkataan naruto, karena sejak tadi pagi saat naruto datang dan menjelaskan semuanya, tentang ia telah mengingat semua masa kecil mereka dan juga tentang perasaannya. Ia masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"baiklah, jika kau memang tidak ingin menjawabku, aku akan pergi, maaf jikalau pernyataanku menganggumu," ujar naruto sambari berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula untuk melangkah pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seakan mengingat sesuatu, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, "hn, masalah bimbingan belajar yang diajukan kakashi-sensei, besok aku akan sampaikan jika aku tidak mampu mengajarimu, biar yang lain saja yang mengajarkanmu, permisi" tambah naruto sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari ruangan itu.

Naruto side

Aku terduduk lemah dikursi kemudi di mobilku, jujur aku merasakan sesak didadaku saat mengatakan hal seperti yang aku katakan padanya tadi. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku salah mengatakan yang aku rasakan pada gadis itu.

Aku awalnya menduga akan baik jikalau aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, agar rasa sesakku berubah menjadi rasa lega, namun kenapa sesak itu bertambah kuat.

Aku mulai mengemudikan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, aku harap dengan begini aku melupakan rasa sesak yang begitu menganggu ini.

End of naruto side

Sementara ino, sejak kepergian naruto ia kembali merasakan sesak didadanya, bahkan sesak ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan kepergian naruto ke Amerika. 'Kami-sama kenapa ini bertambah rumit' batin ino.

Ia memengang dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak seakan sulit sekali bernafas, tanpa ia sadari air matanya mulai berjatuhan, ia menangis menumpahkan semua rasa yang ada dihatinya.

Naruko side

Setelah aku berpemitan pada keluargaku, aku meminta supir untuk mengantarkanku kerumah hinata. Aku tidak tahu kenapa hinata semalam memintaku menemaninya berbelanja, karena tidak ada yang menemaninya, itu sebabnya ia memintaku menemaninya.

Sebenarnya ada pertanyaan yang mengangguku, kenapa hinata begitu takut jika onii-chan dekat dengan ino. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia takutkan. apa benar ino mempunyai perasaan pada nii-chan.

Ino sebenarnya siapa kau itu? kenapa kehadiranmu sangat menganggu hubungan niichan dan hinata, apa kau memang berasal dari masa kecil nii-chanku. Aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kami, maksudku pada teman-temanmu, aku melihat tatapan tertekan dari kedua matamu.

Walau tidak ada yang menyadarinya, aku sering melihatmu dengan tatapan seperti itu, apa teman-temannya tidak dapat melihat perubahan dari ino itu sendiri, apalagi sejak pengumuman pertunangan naruto oni-chan, yah sepengetahuanku ia mulai berubah sejak itu, walau aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, aku tahu dengan suasana hati semua anggota kelasku.

Sebut saja aku sensitif dan peka atas perubahan itu, karena aku sering memperhatikan semua orang disekitarku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan perubahan yang terjadi pada orang disekitarku, yang kadang orang itu sendiri tidak menyadari perubahan dalam dirinya.

'tring' suara pesan masuk ke handphoneku, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

From : suke

Kau dimana, Naruko

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan singkat khas dari pemuda Uchiha yang aku sayangi,

To : suke

Aku sedang kerumah hinata, katanya ia ingin minta ditemani belanja

From : suke

Kenapa tidak memberitahu, aku sedang dirumahmu.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan balasan pesan darinya, ia dirumah. Tumben, aku pikir hari ini, ia tidak ada rencana kemanapun, karena kemaren mikoto baa-san bilang kalau sasuke sedang sibuk dengan persiapan olimpiadenya.

Tapi, kenapa ia sekarang sedang dirumah. Apa terjadi sesuatu.

To : suke

Hm, maaf aku kira kau sedang sibuk dengan persiapan olim, jadi aku tidak ingin menganggu persiapanmu

From : suke

Aku sudah selesai, ayo bertemu.

Hahhahah, aku tertawa singkat membaca pesannya, ia mengajakku berkencan dengan kata seperti, singkat dan padat serta langsung pada intinya. Dasar tidak ada manis-manisnya.

To : suke

Baiklah, kita ketemu di pusat perbelanjaan saja, kami tunggu disana,

Setelah mengirim itu aku memasukan kembali handphone ku ke dalam tas, "naruko-sama, kita sudah sampai" suara supirku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"sudah ya, pak" kataku sambil keluar dari mobilku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu rumah hinata, yang masih memakai konsep tradisional jepang.

Aku kemudian mengetuk pintu itu, dan disambut oleh para pelayan rumah ini, aku menanyakan apakah hinata ada, mereka menjawab kalau hinata sudah menungguku dikamarnya.

Aku mengikuti langkah pelayan ini, "hinata-sama, naruko-sama sudah datang" panggil pelayan itu dengan sopan.

Setelah itu, pintu kamar itu bergeser, dan menampakkan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang panjang telah bersiap. "ayo kita berangkat ino-chan" ajak hinata padaku

"baiklah" balasku padanya.

Setelah itu, kami melangkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah hinata, dan berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah terparkir didepan pintu rumah hinata.

Skip time

Setelah puas menemani hinata berbelanja, aku dan sasuke-kun melanjutkan kencan kami yang tertunda,

"kita akan kemana suke-kun" tanyaku padanya. "hn" gumamnya. Mendengar itu membuatku merasa kesal, aku kesal kenapa semua orang yang aku kenal irit dalam berbicara, aku mengembungkan pipiku sebagai bukti protesku.

Ia terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuanku, aku merona melihat senyum tipisnya serta tawa kecilnya, "hn, nanti kau akan tahu, tujuan kita" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis kearahku, dan kembali berkosentrasi pada jalanan.

Skip time

"..naru..naruko" tegur suke membangunkanku dari tidurku. "woam, ini dimana, suke-kun" tanyaku padanya. "jangan bertanya dulu, ayo ikut, aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu" ujarnya sambil menarikku keluar dari mobil.

Aku cukup takut dengan jalan yang kami lalui, jalannya cukup menakutkan, karena berada di tepi bukit, yah kami sedang berjalan mendaki sebuah bukit.

Setelah melalui jalannya dengan tenaga ekstra, akhirnya kami sampai diatas bukit itu. pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah hamparan bunga disisi lain bukit itu, satu kata yang ada dipikiranku indah.

"kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau ingin pergi ketempat yang indah bersamaku" suara sasuke-kun mengalihkan wajahku padanya, aku penasaran kelanjutan dari perkataannya.

"jadi, aku berusaha mencari tempat yang indah dijepang, jadi aku menemukan bukit ini" tambah sasuke-kun. Aku cukup terkejut mendengar tambahan ceritanya, juga aku terharu ia masih mengingat permintaanku waktu itu.

"wah, ini indah sekali suke-kun, arigatou, sudah mengajakku ketempat seindah ini" sahut padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk membalas perkataanku.

"tapi untukku, dimanapun tempatnya asal bersamamu akan menjadi tempat yang paling indah" ujarnya sambil mengunci tatapanku padanya, ia menatap lembut padaku. Iris mata yang biasa menatap tajam pada siapapun, namun selalu menatapku dengan lembut.

Aku seakan terhanyut dikedalaman langit malam, aku terpesona dengan keindahan matanya, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Aku cukup terkejut sasuke-kun menciumku, namun perlahan aku menutup kedua mataku, menikmati lumatan lembut yang dilakukan sasuke-kun pada bibirku.

Namun, karena membutuhkan pasokan udara, akhirnya ia melepaskan ciumannya dariku. Aku dapat merasakan kedua pipiku memanas, pastinya mukaku sudah memerah hebat.

"ya sudah, ayo kita pulang sudah sore" ajaknya padaku. Aku masih merona sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena malu mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia menarikku pergi,

Didalam mobil aku terdiam, masih mengingat kejadian tadi, Sungguh, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku. "masih mengingat kejadian tadi, eeh" ejeknya padaku. aku menolehkan kepalaku padanya, sungguh aku ingin menghancurkan senyum mengejeknya itu, apa dia tidak tahu aku sungguh malu?.

Aku hanya diam, memilih menghadap kearah luar jendela, untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Skip time

Akhirnya kami sampai dirumahku, aku pun turun dari mobilnya setelah pamit padanya, melangkahkan kaki menuju rumah sebelum tangan seseorang menahanku. "hanya itu" ujar sasuke padaku. aku menatap bingung tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"ck" dengusnya. Muncul kedutan pada alisku, "maksudku ini" tambahnya sambil kembali mencium bibirku singkat. "aku pulang" sambungnya pergi memasuki mobilnya. Aku masih terpaku dengan perbuatannya.

"ck, menikmati kencannya, heh, kitsune" suara dingin nan datar menyadarkanku kedunia nyata. Aku menoleh kearah belakangku, aku melihat naruto nii-chan tengah berdiri dengan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

Aku mendengus pelan, "bilang aja kalau nii-chan iri, makanya ajak hinata kencan kalau ingin merasakan masa muda" kataku padanya,

"kau ini, tidak ada yang namanya kencan dikamusku," ujarnya, sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah. "dasar, cowok tidak romantis" balasku padanya. "hn" balasnya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya padaku,

Merasa diacuhkan akupun melangkah kekamarku, tanpa harus membalas nii-chan, aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini, mungkin mandi air panas akan menghilangkan rasa capekku. Aku kembali mengingat hari ini, sungguh menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai, hai minna-san kembali lagi dengan author gaje satu ini, dengan lanjutan fic ini capther ke enam, maaf jika nanti capther ini kurang memuaskan reader-san, jika ada typo dan bahasa yang rancu jangan segan-segan mengkritiknya.

Penjelasan oc

Nama : Lee Hyerin

Jenis kelamin : perempuan

Umur : 26 th

Ciri-ciri : berambut pirang panjang, iris matanya coklat,

Hubungannya dengan ino : sepupu ino, anak dari kakak ayah ino.

Begitulah penjelasan tentang oc nya, jangan lupa Read and Review ya, minna-san,, arigatou juga sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic author amatir ini.. heheheh

Balasan review

 **Ahmad Mahmudi, iya ini udah lanjut, arigatou sudah merasa puas dengan lanjutannya, dan juga arigatou sudah mereview dan dukungannya.**

 **Senju-nara shira, salam juga, arigatou mengatakan menarik, baiklah akan author jawab pertanyaannya :**

 **Kapan capther selanjutnya diliris, author tidak bisa menentukan jadwalnya, karena author nulisnya tergantung inspirasinya, hehehe, tidak bisa dipastikan jaraknya,,**

 **Pair naru, kayaknya ino lah, heheh, untuk naruinohina, bisa jadi juga, karena naruhina di alur cerita juga ada.**

 **Terima kasih juga dengan pertanyaannya, juga doanya, ini lanjutannya, semoga shira-san puas dengan chap ini, sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya..**

 **Dafa uzumaki, sebenarnya flashback itu hanya menjelaskan masa lalunya saja, akan author usahakan tidak kebanyakan flashbacknya lagi. Terima kasih masukan dan reviewnya.**

 **Peintendo6, arigatou sudah mendukung author, iya semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan peintendo6-san, arigatou sudah mereview..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naru x?, sasuruko, gaasaku, shikaten, sai x?, nejitem, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 7 : kejadian tak terduga..

Aku berjalan gontai dilorong menuju kearah kelasku, sudah dua hari sejak ia mengatakan pernyataan itu padaku. jujur, selama dua hari itu aku cukup terpuruk, memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. Kami-sama, kenapa masalah ini bertambah rumit, awalnya aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia dengan hinata, agar ia terbebas dari jeratan gadis pembawa sial sepertiku. Dan juga aku harus menuruti kemauan dari orang itu, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang akan menyebabkan kekacauan.

Tapi, apa aku akan sanggup dengan keadaan seperti ini, melihatnya saja sudah hampir membuatku lepas kendali. Karena, hanya dengan melihatnya, hati kecilku selalu meneriakan agar aku segera berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kami-sama, hanya kau yang tahu seberapa besar aku mencintainya.

Aku ingin sekali membalas pernyataannya itu dengan jawaban iya, namun aku takut jikalau suatu waktu orang itu tahu bahwa kami tengah menjalin hubungan. Dan ia segera melakukan ancamannya itu. Aku tidak mampu membayangkan jika itu terjadi, maka dari itu aku harus menjauhi dan menghindarinya agar ia tidak melakukan perbuatan yang dapat mengancam keselamatanku dan dirinya serta bisa saja keselamatan teman dan keluarga kami juga terancam.

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu sambil berjalan gontai menuju kelas, 'bruk'aku tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang karena lamunanku.

"kenapa kau melamun sambil berjalan, yamanaka-san" tegur suara berat yang sangat aku kenali. Ya dia adalah Kakashi sensei. Mati aku, aku pasti terkena hukuman ganda, pertama aku terlambat, ya aku memang terlambat, dan sudah tahu terlambat aku masih saja berjalan santai kearah kelas. Kedua aku menabrak wali kelasku sendiri, yak, kenapa kau baka sekali ino, batinku sambil memukul kepalaku.

"kenapa kau memukul kepalamu sendiri, yamanaka-san" tanya kakashi sensei padaku, aku hanya diam sejenak dan ketika aku hendak menjawab, kakashi sensei menebak, "pasti kau sedang memaki dirimu sendiri, karena menyadari kesalahan yang telah kau perbuat, begitu kan yamanaka-san" tebaknya. Aku terdiam mendengar tebakan wali kelasku ini, apa mungkin kakashi sensei itu seorang cenayang, sehingga ia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"aishh, sensei bukan cenayang" dengusnya, nah benarkan tebakanku, ia bisa mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan. "kenapa sensei tahu apa yang aku pikirkan, sensei memang seorang cenayang kan, mengaku saja sensei, aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun, suer deh" jelasku padanya sambil menampilkan jari telunjuk dan tengahku membentuk simbol pis. Mungkin jengah dengan penjelasanku, ia mendengus pelan.

"ck, sekali lagi sensei katakan, sensei bukan cenayang" tekannya padaku. aku menatapnya bingung. "tapi, kenapa sensei mengetahui apa yang tengah aku pikirkan, hayo, kalau bukan seorang cenayang" protesku lagi.

"ck, semuanya terpampang jelas pada ekspresi dan raut wajahmu, mengatakannya dengan jelas, baka" jelasnya padaku. aku masih belum mengerti apa hubungannya dengan ekspresi wajah.

"kakashi sensei, apa hubungannya dengan ekspresi wajah, apa iya itu bisa menjelaskannya" tanyaku padanya. "tentu saja, bisa baka, karena ekspresimu menjelaskannya, sudahlah sensei sibuk sudah bel masuk sensei harus mengajar" katanya padaku sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

OMG, mati aku, pasti ia akan menyadari aku kan terlambat. Sepertinya dugaanku benar, sensei menghentikan jalannya pertanda ia sudah menyadarinya.

"eeh, tapi tunggu bukannya kau baru datang ya yamanaka-san" suara kakashi sensei bagai harimau yang tengah mengejar mangsanya ditelingaku. Aku bergerak seperti cacing, memikirkan alasan yang cocok agar tidak terkena hukuman darinya.

"ck, tidak usah banyak memikirkan alasan, sensei akan memaafkanmu hari ini, mengingat kau baru masuk sekolah" ujar kakashi sensei padaku.

"benarkah, sensei" tanyaku dengan nada riang dan mataku berbinar-binar karena senang. Ia hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaanku. "yey" teriakku girang. "kelas sudah dimulai yamanaka-san, jangan kau buat keributan dengan suaramu" tegurnya padaku. hehehe, aku menampilkan cengiran bodohku padanya. "gomen kakashi sensei, aku hanya terlalu senang, arigatou, sensei ganteng deh hari ini" ucapku padanya sebelum aku berjalan mendahuluinya menuju kelas.

Aku tahu ia pasti sedang mendengus karena kelakuanku, biar saja. Dengan ini, sedikitnya memperbaiki moodku. Aku memasuki kelasku dengan santai dan senyum di wajahku, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dari teman-temanku, ditambah dengan tatapan dingin dari naruto-kun. Sungguh menyakitkan menerima tatapan itu dari orang yang kita cintai, sudahlah ino, bukannya ini adalah pilihanmu. Jadi jangan merusaknya dengan wajah menyedihkanmu. Aku tetap memberikan senyumanku pada mereka.

Aku melangkah pelan menuju kursiku disamping naruto-kun. Aku berusaha menenangkan diriku yang sekarang dilanda kegugupan dan gelisah sebab canggung atas kejadian itu.

Tenang ino, kau bisa mengatasinya, aku memutuskan untuk fokus pada pelajaranku. Agar semuanya tidak menjadi kacau.

Naruto pov

Sejak ia melangkah masuk dengan santai serta senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya, apa ia tidak merasakan gelisah seperti aku, jujur setelah mendapat penolakan itu. aku tidak dapat mengendalikan diri. Aku kembali pada kebiasaanku lamaku, yaitu balapan ugal-ugalan.

Apakah ini akhir dari kebahagiaanku kami-sama? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi orang lain dihatinya, apakah memang dihatinya aku hanya orang lain. Atau ia memang sudah mendapatkan orang yang ia cintai sehingga ia menolakku.

Aku sudah mengikuti semua yang ia minta, aku menghindarinya, aku akan berusaha melupakan perasaanku ini. Sehingga ia tidak kehilangan kebahagiaannya.

"baiklah, anak-anak, karena kita sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas, kita akan mengadakan kelas tambahan bagi yang memiliki nilai yang rendah" suara kakashi-sensei menghilangkan lamunanku.

Hah, aku mendengar suara helaan nafas berat bagi sebagian teman sekelasku ini, apa mereka memang memiliki nilai yang buruk sehingga membuat mereka seperti itu, bukannya setahuku baa-chan, mengatakan kalau kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling genius di sekolah ini.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka seperti itu dan juga aku cukup heran dibuatnya. "kau, tidak perlu heran seperti itu, naruto-kun, walau kami memang dikelas ini, namun nilai kami juga tidak terlalu sempurna, mungkin kami memasuki kelas ini karena prestasi non akademik kami" sahut gadis itu. "hn" gumamku dengan dingin dan datar.

Aku tidak ingin terlalu menggubrisnya sehingga aku hanya membalasnya dengan nada itu.

Skip time

Sudah setahun semenjak penolakan yang dilakukan ino pada naruto. Tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu signifikan pada mereka, namun persahabatan naruto dan teman-temannya sudah terjalin erat.

Termasuk dengan dua anak, yang pada awalnya mereka anggap aneh. Yang sudah mereka ketahui namanya adalah inuzuka kiba dan Rock lee. Mereka adalah teman yang cukup konyol di group mereka, karena hanya mereka yang bisa merubah suasana yang tenang itu menjadi heboh selain para wanita itu.

Dan disinilah mereka, berada di sebuah bukit yang pernah naruko dan sasuke temukan. Tempat mereka mencurahkan segala keluh kesah mereka, tempat mereka menenangkan diri jika mendapatkan masalah.

"hm, teman-teman, setelah ini kalian akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana, kalau aku akan pergi jauh apa kalian akan merindukanku" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata aquamarine kepada teman-temannya setelah cukup lama terdiam menikmati pemandangan hamparan bunga di musim semi ini.

"ck, kau mengatakan itu seolah kau akan pergi saja" ejek seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan nada datar yang duduk di sebelahnya. "biarin, aku kan hanya bertanya" balas gadis yang bernama ino. Naruto hanya diam menanggapi tatapan tajam dari gadis yang masih menempatkan posisi pertama dihatinya itu.

Walau mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, ia percaya suatu saat nanti ia dan ino akan mempunyai kebahagiaan yang hanya mereka dapatkan sendiri. Ia sekarang dapat mengerti kenapa ino menolaknya sewaktu itu, karena ino tidak ingin menyakiti hinata yang bernotaben sekarang adalah tunangannya.

"kalau aku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ketempat dimanapun jika itu bersama dengan sasuke-kun ku" jawab seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan iris mata sapphier seperti naruto. "ck, itu sih maumu naruko-chan" ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan iris lavendernya, yang sedari tadi duduk sembari memeluk mesra pemuda disampingnya. Yang disambut gelak tawa dari para gadis.

"benar sekali, itu yang dikatakan hinata-chan," sambung gadis berambut coklat yang dibentuk seperti telinga panda disela tawanya, yang duduk disebelah pemuda berambut hitam diikat seperti nanas, yang kini memeluknya dengan posesif dan menjadikan bahu sang gadis sebagai tumpuan kepalanya,.

"dasar, kalian suka-suka ruko dong, tapi sekarang aku akan menjawabnya dengan serius, yang akan aku akui didepan kalian, bahkan ini baru aku katakan, yang belum ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya selain diriku sendiri" ujar naruko pada mereka.

"apa itu naruko-chan" tanya sakura dengan nada penasaran yang diikuti anggukan oleh yang lain, bahkan para teman laki-laki mereka ikut mendengarkan dengan serius, terutama sasuke.

"aku ingin kuliah di prancis, karena aku ingin mendalami bidang fashion" jawab naruko. "eeh, kenapa kau kuliah kesana, bukannya kaa-san memintamu untuk masuk jurusan politik agar dapat ikut menjalani tradisi klan uzumaki, kitsune" ujar naruto pada adik kembarnya itu.

"tidak, aku akan tetap kuliah fashion di Prancis, aku tidak ingin mengikuti tradisi kuno itu, aku tetap akan kesana." Balas naruko. "terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan membantumu jika kaa-san marah" kata naruto dengan nada datar.

"kau akan tetap membantuku apapun yang akan terjadi nii-chan, aku akan pastikan itu" tegas naruko dengan nada tajam dan ancaman, sehingga teman-temannya yang lain bergidik ngeri seakan mereka melihat sinigami didalam diri naruko termasuk naruto dan sasuke.

' _kenapa semua perempuan keturunan senju dan uzumaki itu, menyeramkan'_ batin naruto dan sasuke. "hn" gumam naruto. Naruko yang mendengar itu tersenyum puas.

"kalau kalian teman-teman" sambung naruko dengan nada ceria. "kalau aku ingin masuk jurusan tata boga, sehingga aku dapat meneruskan bisnis ayahku" sambung tenten.

"aku akan mengikuti jejak kakakku kuliah jurusan bisnis" ujar sakura.

"aku sih ingin mendalami lagi cara pembuatan alat kecantikan yang bagus, agar aku dapat melanjutkan usaha ayahku" jawab ino. Mereka sesaat terdiam mendengar jawaban ino, karena mereka mengetahui permasalahan ino dan ayahnya itu.

"aku ingin masuk jurusan hukum, menjadi pengacara hebat" lanjut temari, sehingga menghilangkan efek canggung tadi.

"aku akan masuk jurusan dibidang politik" sambung hinata.

" kalau kalian para cowok" tanya mereka dengan serempak.

"ck, merepotkan, tentu saja kami akan memasuki jalan yang akan membuat kami mudah untuk melanjutkan tugas dan pekerjaan orang tua kami" jawab shikamaru dengan nada malas.

"hn" sambung 5 pemuda lainnya dengan nada datar. Yang membuat para gadis sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat mereka.

Skip time

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan kami semua, aku merasa sangat senang dapat melalui masa smaku dengan tenang dan damai, aku bersyukur orang itu tidak melakukan tindakannya.

Walau jujur, selama ini aku sangat menahan perasaan yang membuncah didadaku, aku sangat merasa sakit melihatnya bermesraan dengan hinata. Hati kecilku sungguh tidak rela. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, menikmati keindahan pemandangan dari atap sekolah untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku menikmati hembusan angin, yang membelai setiap inci wajahku.

"aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata kau disini" sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunanku, suara yang sangat aku kenali.

Namun, ketika aku ingin menjawab pernyataannya, ia tiba-tiba memelukku erat. Aku cukup terkejut ditambah lagi suara jantungku berdebar kencang.

Aku berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, agar tidak ada orang yang akan salahpaham, namun ia tidak membiarkanku melepaskannya.

"kumohon, biarkan seperti ini, untuk sementara" lirihnya padaku. aku terhenyak mendengarnya. Kami-sama, tolong kuatkan aku agar aku dapat menahannya.

"aku mencintaimu ino, apa tidak bisa kita untuk bersama" ungkapnya lagi padaku. iya aku juga mencintaimu naruto-kun, sangat. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku cukup sadar dengan posisiku.

"aku..aku.."

"apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini" sebuah suara yang juga aku kenali memotong perkataanku.

"hii..hinata" ucapku spontan, aku sungguh kaget dengan kedatangannya.

"ka..kami, kami hanya sedang mengobrol sebentar.." kataku mencoba menjelaskan padanya, namun perkataanku terpotong oleh naruto-kun "kami memang sedang mengobrol hinata, atau lebih tepatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada ino"

"bu..bukan, kok hinata. Kami hanya mengobrol biasa, naruto-kun hanya bercanda, iya kan naruto-kun" sanggahku akan ucapan naruto-kun. Aku menatap tajam kearahnya dengan mengatakan jangan bicara apa-apa.

"hn" gumam naruto-kun, "oh, begitu syukurlah, ayo kita turun, naru-kun, orang tua kita sudah menunggu" ujar hinata menarik lengan narutoku dengan mesra. Meninggalkanku sendiri diatap.

Sungguh dadaku sangat sesak sekarang. Kau kuat ino, kau harus kuat, lupakan perasaan ini. Setelah beberapa saat akupun turun dari atap menuju ruang aula yang digunakan untuk perpisahan kami yang selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"hei, pig, kau kemana saja" teriak sakura padaku. aku hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan sakura, "aku berada diatap sekolah, memangnya kenapa" tanyaku pada sakura,

"oo, ayo ikut, kami akan merayakan kelulusan kita, ayo teman-teman sudah menunggu" tarik sakura pada lenganku.

"eeh, darimana saja kau ino-chan" tanya tenten padaku. "dia dari atap" jawab sakura, aku yang ditanya malah dia yang menjawab.

"tunggu mana hinata-chan" tanyaku pada mereka. "hinata pulang bersama dengan orang tuanya, ia tidak diizinkan ikut dengan kita" jelas naruko padaku, oo..

"ya, sudah ayo kita berangkat" teriak temari. "oke" balas kami, tentu saja hanya kami yang perempuan, para cowok ini kan memang berwajah datar dan dingin.

Skip time

Aku terbangun ketika matahari mulai memasuki pelupuk mataku, aku mencoba menyesuaikan mataku dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Setelah kesadaranku mulai penuh, dimana ini, aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, aku merasakan dua tangan kekar tengah memelukku. Kami-sama sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku, siapa orang yang tengah memeluk, yaayy, tanpa sadar aku berteriak.

"kenapa kau berteriak ino" suara itu. "naruto-kun" sahutku. "tunggu apa yang terjadi, kenapa kita bisa ada disini,,,dann... kenapa, kita tengaah.." ujarku panik sehingga aku tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanku.

"eee, iya,, kenapa kita ada disini" ujarnya padaku. aku sungguh tidak dapat mengingat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Seingatku kami sedang berada disebuah cafe pribadi keluarga Uchiha, setelah itu kami memutuskan meminum bir pertama kami, dan kami cukup mabukk,, dannn...

Ya Tuhan, jangan bilang kalau kami "apa kita menuju kesini tanpa sadar" ujar kami bersamaan. "ya,, tuhan,," racau naruto-kun. "ino, sungguh aku minta maaf atas apa yang aku lakukan padamu, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu" ujarnya padaku.

Bertanggung jawab, kata-kata itu tergiang diotakku, ya tuhan, aku baru teringat akan satu hal, aku sekarang sedang dalam masa subur.

Kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan. "tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab atas ini, aku tidak akan hamil, kan kita baru melakukannya sekali, jadi belum tentu aku hamil" jawabku dengan nada tenang, walau jantungku berdebar kencang dengan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

"tidak bisa, begitum aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab" tegasnya padaku, "tidak apa-apa, begini saja aku akan mengatakan padamu jikalau aku hamil nanti, aku akan mengatakan hamil atau tidak dua minggu lagi, bagaimana" jelasku padanya, sungguh aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan.

"tapi,," protesnya, "tidak ada tapi-tapian" tegasku padanya, walau jujur aku juga merasa takut. "baiikklah" pasrahnya atas keras kepalaanku.

Skip time

Dua garis, itu yang aku lihat pada alat tes ini. Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku hamil, anak naruto-kun. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apakah aku harus mengatakan ini padanya.

Iya, aku harus mengatakannya. Ia harus tahu kalau ia akan memiliki calon bayi, aku kemudian mengiriminya pesan untuk bertemu di taman untuk mengatakan hasil kejadian dua minggu yang lalu.

Tak beberapa lama, kemudian aku mendapati balasan iya darinya, setelah itu, aku bergegas menganti pakaian.

Aku menunggu dengan sabar naruto-kun, di tempat kami biasa bermain bersama sewaktu masih kecil. "ino,," sapa naruto-kun yang tengah berlari kearahku.

"jadi bagaimana, apa aku akan menjadi seorang ayah" tanyanya padaku. "aku..aku.."

"naruto-kun, aku mencarimu kerumah, tapi kata bibi kau sedang pergi ketaman, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku hamil, anakmu" ungkap hinata pada kami.

Apa hinata hamil? Dan itu anak narutokun apa aku tidak salah dengar, ya tuhan, kenapa kau membuat ini semakin rumit. "apaa,, kapan kita melakukannya" tanya naruto-kun dengan nada terkejut, aku bisa tahu ia benar-benar jujur tidak tahu akan hal itu, aku dapat melihatnya dari kedua matanya.

"hikss, kau tidak ingat kejadian tadi malam naruto-kun, kita melakukannya setelah makan malam keluarga, kau menarikku kekamarmu, setelah itu, kita,,, kita,, hiks,, hiks" jelas hinata pada kami.

"aku tidak mengingat apapun, kalau kejadian itu pernah terjadi, hanya saja kepalaku sangat sakit ketika bangun dipagi hari" balasnya pada hinata. "kalau naruto-kun tidak menanyakan pada bibi kushina,," jelasnya lagi.

"ino, kau ingin mengatakan apa tadi ino" tanya hinata padaku, aku melihat tatapan tajamnya. "ee, iya naruto-kun, aku hanya ingin mengatakan tidak ada hasil atas kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, dan juga aku ingin mengatakan aku akan pergi kuliah ke luar negri, jadi aku hanya ingin mengucapkan perpisahan" ujarku, yah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk membesarkan anak ini sendiri, aku akan pergi dari jepang.

"jadi, aku mengucapkan selamat pada kalian" sambungku pada meraka. "tapii,, ino,.." protes naruto-kun dipotong oleh hinata. "ya, terima kasih ya ino" ujarnya padaku.

"hm, aku permisi, sayonara" ujarku sambil berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Diperjalanan pulang aku mencoba menahan isak tangisku, setelah sampai dirumah aku segera mengemas barang-barangku dan mencari tiket ke luar negri.

"yabbuseyo (halo)" sahut seseorang.

"nee, naya unnie,(ini aku unnie)"

"ino-ya, ada apa"

"aku akan berangkat ke korea, besok pagi"

"baiklah, hati-hati"

"hm"

Setelah itu aku menutup telponku. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kesedihanku disini, dan mencoba hidup bahagia dengan anakku kelak.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang tengah menunggu, pesawatku lepas landas, sendirian. Ya sendiri, karena teman-temanku sudah pergi mengejar impian mereka di pilihan mereka.

Sakura sudah pergi ke new york, untuk melanjutkan kuliah bisnis bersama dengan gaara, sasuke juga sudah pergi ke inggris menuntut ilmu disana, tenten juga sudah berangkat kechina, untuk belajar menjadi chef handal, temari juga tengah sibuk mengurus keperluan untuk kuliahnya di Universitas of Tokyo. Naruko, kudengar dari sakura sedang mempersiapkan studinya di Prancis. Shikamaru sudah masuk keakademi kepolisian. Sedangkan sai, ia tengah berada di Los Angeles, Callifornia, untuk melanjutkan studinya.

Sedangkan aku tengah mencoba kabur dari setuasi yang rumit. Yah, aku akan pergi jauh dari Jepang ini.

' _perhatian untuk penerbangan dari bandara narita ke incheon korea akan landas sebentar lagi'_ setelah mendengar petugas mengumumkan itu aku segera menuju pesawatku..

' _sayonara, naruto-kun'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

Hai hai,, ketemu lagi dengan author yang kece badai,,,hahaha pede abis,, baiklah author datang dengan fic lanjutannya,,, namun sebelumnya auhtor minta maaf jika update nya agak lama,, heheh juga kalau alurnya terkesan cepat,, harap dimaklumi, karena memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu,,,,

Oke ini dia balasan dari Reviews

 **Tamiino ,, heheh emang sengaja dibuat kesannya seperti itu, mengikuti alurnya, heheh mereka sudah ketemu kan, naruino, semoga saja, terima kasih sudah mereview..**

 **Ahmad mahmudi, hana, peintendo6, ini udah dilanjutkan, terima kasih sudah mereview, semoga capther ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Yudhabagusdwi, terima kasih atas pendapatnya, iya tidak apa-apa, dan juga terima kasih sudah menikmati dan mereview cerita gaje author ini, iya ini lanjutannya, semoga tidak mengewakan ya..**

 **Wf out..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naru x?, sasuruko, gaasaku, shikaten, sai x?, nejitem, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murbi dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 8 : Kebenaran,,,

Seorang wanita tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah sebuah mobil, ia segera memasuki mobilnya dan menjalankannya dengan kecepatan standar. Ia melajukannya ketujuan taman kanak-kanak, tempat anak-anaknya bersekolah. Karena ia sudah terlambat menjemput sang buah hati. Pernah beberapa ibu bertanya padanya kenapa semuda itu ia sudah memiliki anak. Ia hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Ia cukup memakluminya, bayangkan saja diumurnya yang sekarang masih berusia 24 tahun ia sudah memiliki anak yang sudah berusia 5 tahun. Itu sebabnya banyak orang yang mempertanyakan siapa ayah dari anak-anaknya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas betapa kagetnya sang guru dengan permintaannya. Ia meminta guru taman kanak-kanak itu membiarkan kolom nama ayah tetap dikosongkan.

Ia memohon-mohon pada guru itu untuk mengabulkan permintaannya, yang akhirnya disetujui dengan terpaksa, kenapa ia merahasiakan itu, agar mereka tidak tahu ia memiliki anak dari pria itu, apalagi dari orang itu. walau ia tahu tidak akan selamanya ia dapat memohon seperti itu.

Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya setelah ia berjalan memasuki perkarangan sekolah itu, ia meliarkan matanya mencari dua sosok yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya. Namun, ia tidak dapat menemukan mereka, ia cukup panik mendapati itu.

"hm, annyoenghaseyo," sapanya pada salah satu guru yang sedang berjalan keluar dari sekolah itu. "hm, annyoeng, ino-sshi, o ingin menjemput ruto-ya, dan nauri-ya, kan?" balas guru itu. "nde, dimana mereka sekarang, hari-sshi? Apakah mereka ada didalam?" tanya wanita yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Ino ini. "ne, mereka ada didalam, mereka berdua ketiduran menunggumu, ino-sshi" jawab guru yang ino panggil Park Ha Ri itu.

"ayo saya antar kedalam ino-sshi" ujar sang guru sambil mempersilahkan ino masuk kedalam sekolah itu. "nde" balas singkat ino. Mereka mulai berjalan memasuki koridor taman kanak-kanak itu.

"geunde, Ha Ri-sshi, kalau boleh tahu bagaimana perkembangan mereka" tanya ino pada Ha Ri. "ne, mereka sungguh sangat berbakat dan mereka juga anak yang paling pintar di kelas. Semua pelajaran yang kami ajarkan disini mereka dapat menerimanya dengan baik. Geunde, ruto-ya dia masih sama dengan pertama kali saya lihat, ia masih tetap pendiam dan dingin pada teman-temannya, kecuali pada saudari kembarnya. Apa sifatnya memang seperti ino-sshi?" jelas guru itu.

"heheheh" ino tertawa canggung. Guru itu memandang heran kearah ino 'apanya yang lucu' batinnya atas tawa canggung ino. "kaa-chan" teriak seorang anak perempuan yang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum terkembang. "jangan berlari kencang" tegur anak laki-laki yang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan nada datar.

"heheh, bialin kan nauli cenang kalena kaa-chan cudah jemput" sahut anak perempuan yang dipanggil nauri itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada anak laki-laki yang menegurnya itu. "hn" balas anak laki-laki itu.

"huh" helaan dari ibu dari kedua anak kembar ini terdengar. "sudahlah jangan bertengkar" tegur ino pada mereka. "ha'i/hn" sahut mereka dengan nada yang berbeda. "baiklah kami pulang dulu ya, Ha Ri-sshi, ayo anak-anak pamit dengan bu guru" ajak ino. "kami pulang dulu ya bu gulu" sahut Nauri dengan ceria.

"nde, hati-hati ya" balas Ha Ri pada mereka. Setelah berpamitan dengan guru anak-anaknya, mereka berjalan menuju mobil mereka. "bagaimana sekolah kalian? Apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya ino pada anak kembarnya yang sedari memasuki mobil.

"menyenangkan kok kaa-chan, tadi kami belajal tentang keluarga, tapi nauli gak tahu haluc buat celita tentang tou-chan, kan kaa-chan tidak pelnah mencelitakan tentang tou-chan." Jawab nauri dengan sedih, karena ia merasa tidak memiliki ayah. Ino menatap sang anak dengan tatapan sedih, ia merasa seperti ibu yang gagal. Wajah sedih sang ibu tidak luput dari penglihatan anak laki-lakinya.

"hm, nauri-chan dan ruto-kun punya tou-san kok, tapi dia sekarang sedang berada ditempat yang jauh" jawab ino berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kepada kedua anaknya itu. seakan belum puas dengan jawaban sang ibu, nauri kembali bertanya "kenapa touchan ninggalin kita kaachan? Apa dia tidak cayang cama kita?" pertanyaan polos yang dilontarkan nauri seakan seperti tombak yang secara tidak langsung menghunus tepat ke hatinya.

Ino berusaha tenang didepan mereka, walau sekarang ia ingin sekali menangis, karena luka dihatinya kembali terbuka lebar, karena pertanyaan sang anak. namun ia tidak mungkin juga menyalahkan pertanyaan polos nauri, ia mengerti walau kedua anaknya seperti tampak bahagia dan ceria, ia tidak akan menyangkal bahwa anak juga membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah.

"hmm, tidak kok sayang, touchan kalian sayang kok sama kita, ia hanya tidak tahu kalau kalian terlahir kedunia, nauri berdoa saja semoga suatu hari nanti touchan kalian datang menjemput kita yah, sayang" jelas ino pada meraka, ia tidak mengerti kenapa kalimat itu terlontar darinya begitu saja. Ia juga tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan rindunya pada naruto, karena ia masih mencintai pria itu, bahkan rasa cintanya tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

"ha'i, nauli akan beldoa kaa-chan" sahut nauri, ia kemudian menautkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan kedua matanya, berdoa dengan kyusuk.

Ino terhenyak melihat sikap anak perempuannya, sebegitu inginkah ia bertemu dengan sang ayah. "hm, kaa-san ruto boleh nanya gak" sahut sang anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan nada datar.

Ino menghela nafas pelan, kenapa semua sikap dan prilaku naruto begitu melekat pada diri ruto, atau dengan nama lengkap Namikaze Ruto, ia mempunyai ciri-ciri yang sama dengan naruto minus tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing itu. walau di sekolah namanya dikenal dengan Yamanaka Ruto, tapi ino tetap menuliskan nama Namikaze Ruto di akte dan juga di berkas sekolah taman kanak-kanak mereka.

"nanya apa sayang" jawab ino dengan tenang. "hn, bagaimana ciri-ciri tou-san kami, kaa-san" tanyanya dengan nada datar, namun jikalau di dengar dengan teliti akan tersirat rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Ino terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang anak, ia tidak akan menyangka anak seusianya bisa bertanya seperti itu, "hm, kenapa kau menanyakan itu ruto-kun" tanya ino dengan nada cemas, ia takut jikalau anaknya akan meninggalkannya kalau mereka mengetahui siapa ayah mereka, bagi ino mereka adalah hidupnya, selain naruto. Jika mereka menghilang ino tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"hn". "baiklah, tou-sanmu itu keturunan orang Amerika dan juga Jepang, kakeknya orang Amerika, sedangkan neneknya orang Jepang, ia mempunyai ciri-ciri persis sepertimu, namun yang membedakan hanya kau tidak memiliki tanda lahir dipipimu seperti kumis kucing, orangnya tampan, dingin, irit kata, nada bicaranya datar" jelas ino pada ruto.

"hn, apa kaa-san masih mencintainya" tanya ruto lagi. Ino menatap ruto dengan tatapan heran, kenapa anak ini bisa mengerti tentang cinta, sungguh ia menyesali kenapa gen naruto sangat dominan padanya, sehingga ia dapat berpikir dewasa.

"sangat, sampai sekarangpun kaa-san masih mencintai tousan kalian" jawab ino dengan lirih memandang kearah jalanan dengan tatapan sendu.

Ruto dapat mengerti apa yang sedang ibunya lamunkan, ia bertekad dalam hatinya, ia akan membawa kembali tousannya. Ia ingin melihat senyum bahagia ibu dan juga adiknya.

"nah, ayo kita turun, sudah sampai, ayo ruto-kun, nauri-chan" ajak ino pada kedua anak kembarnya. "hn, nauri tertidur kaa-san" ucap ruto dengan nada datar. "hm, pasti dia capek sekali ya, ya sudah ayo kita masuk, Ruto-kun" ajak ino sambil mengendong nauri dan mulai memasuki gedung apartemen mereka.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, ino kemudian menidurkan anak perempuannya dikamar sang gadis kecil, ia tersenyum kecil melihat sang anak perempuan, nauri adalah sosok penggabungan antara ia dan naruto, nauri mempunyai kulit dan rambut sepertinya, matanya dari naruto, sifat dan prilakunya seperti dirinya serta kecermalangan otaknya didapat dari sang ayah, walau tidak seencer Ruto.

Ia membelai pelan rambut sang anak sebelum ia melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar itu, ino kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tamunya, ia akan mengecek perkembangan butiknya, yah, pekerjaan ino sekarang adalah desainer, walau butiknya tidak terlalu besar ia cukup bangga, karena itu adalah usahanya sendiri. Ia ingat akan perjuangannya untuk kuliah ditengah ia memiliki anak berumur 6 bulan yang harus ia jaga. Namun, ia sangat bersyukur mempunyai orang-orang yang menyayanginya, yang bersedia menjaga kedua anak kembarnya ketika ia memiliki jadwal kuliah.

Sebenarnya, ia dulu sangat takut. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengingat ia hamil muda, ia sedang bermasalah dengan sang ayah, ia meninggalkan rumahnya tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, beruntung kakak sang ayah, mau menampungnya dan merawatnya sampai sekarang.

'tou-san bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa kau mencariku ketika melihat surat itu?' batinnya sambil menerawang kembali mengingat masa lalu.

Flash back

Setelah menghubungi sepupunya dan mengemas barangnya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya mengambil pena dan kertas menuliskan sesuatu.

 _Untuk tou-san_

 _Jika tou-san membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah tidak berada dirumah ini lagi, aku sungguh minta maaf harus meninggalkan tousan sendiri._

 _Aku juga minta maaf jika aku tidak dapat menjadi anak yang tousan banggakan, aku hanya seorang gadis biasa yang mempunyai banyak kesalahan yang mungkin bagi tousan tidak termaafkan._

 _Maaf jika aku membuat kaa-san pergi, kalau saat itu kaasan tidak menyelamatkanku dari truk itu, ia tidak akan pergi._

 _Tousan, terima kasih sudah membesarkan anak yang tousan anggap sial ini selama 18 tahun, aku minta maaf sekali lagi telah membuat kaasan pergi. Mungkin memang benar aku anak sialan, karena kehadiranku tidak membuat kalian bahagia._

 _Jadi tolong maafkan anak sialan ini tousan..._

 _Sayonara tousan_

 _Dari Yamanaka Ino_

Setelah menuliskan surat itu dan melipatnya di atas meja, ino kemudian segera beristirahat agar besok pagi ia segar untuk perjalanan ke Korea.

Skip time,

Ino kembali menatap rumahnya sekali lagi, sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

'sayonara tousan' gumamnya lirih. Setelah mengatakan itu ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah taxi yang dipesannya, sebelum ia menuju bandara, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ibunya.

"ohayou kaa-san, bagaimana kabarmu disana, apa kau merasa bahagia, kalau aku sama sekali tidak bahagia, kaasan kenapa waktu itu kau mengorbankan hidupmu demi anak bodohmu ini, pertanyaan itu selalu tergiang dikepalaku dulu, namun sekarang aku tahu pasti apa jawaban, karena kau sangat menyayangiku bukan, dan tidak ingin melihatku sedih, aku paham akan perasaan itu sekarang. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ibu, kaa-san maafkan aku jika mengecewakanmu dengan berita kehamilanku ini. Tapi ayah dari anak ini akan menikah dengan gadis pilihan orang tuanya, ia juga tengah hamil sepertiku kaasan, aku mencintainya kaasan, aku ingin hidup dengannya, aku tahu dia juga sangat mencintainya, namun kami tidak dapat bersama, karena aku takut jika orang itu akan mencelakai kami nantinya, itu sebabnya aku akan pergi jauh darinya. Kaasan aku datang untuk meminta maaf dan pamit padamu, jadi sayonara kaasan aku mencintaimu, dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu" monolog ino didepan makam ibunya, ino kemudian meletakkan bunga lily putih kesukaan ibunya sebelum ia melangkah menjauhi makam itu.

'semoga kau bahagia anakku' ino terhenti sejenak seakan mendengar suara ibunya, ia kemudian berbalik, ia bersumpah ia melihat ibunya berdiri diatas makam itu mengenakan baju putih dengan rambut terurai panjang, tersenyum kearahnya, walau hanya beberapa detik. Namun cukup membuatnya menangis.

Skip time

Ia memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya pergi jauh dari jepang.

' _sayonara naruto-kun'_

end of flashback

tanpa ino sadari ia meneteskan air matanya, saat kembali mengingat kembali masa lalu itu, "hn, kaa-san kenapa kau menangis" tanya Ruto yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, ia cukup panik melihat air mata sang ibu.

"tidak kok, kaasan Cuma teringat masa lalu" jawab ino. "hn." Balas ruto, ia kemudian memeluk sang ibu, "jangan bersedih kaa-san" ucap ruto dengan lirih. Ino terpaku mendengar perkataan sang anak, pasalnya ia baru pertama kali melihat anaknya mengeluarkan ekspresinya.

Ruto PoV

"kaa-san aku lapar" ujarku pada ibuku. Dapat aku lihat ia menepuk pelan keningnya, dan merutuki kebodohannya, ck, kenapa semua makhluk yang berjenis perempuan itu selalu cerewet. Setelah memastikan kaa-san pergi dari ruangan ini, aku mencoba membuka komputernya untuk mencari bukti apa benar ayahku itu seseorang dari keluarga namikaze.

Kenapa aku mengasumsikan dia berasal dari keluarga namikaze, karena dua minggu yang lalu saat ada acara disekolah, perwakilan dari keluarga Namikaze datang. Dan perwakilan itu benar-benar mirip dengan yang dikatakan kaa-san.

Juga alasan kedua, rata-rata orang jepang itu, berambut hitam atau coklat dan warna gelap yang lain. Kaa-san berambut pirang, karena ia ada keturunan dari luar. Kalau ditanya apakah kaa-san mengetahui orang itu datang, jawabannya tidak. Karena, dua minggu yang lalu yang datang kesekolah kami itu adalah hyerin baa-san.

Flashback

"wah, lamai cekali kan onii-chan, nauli jadi gugup," sahut nauri padaku. "hn, jangan gugup, aku tahu kau pasti bisa" kataku padanya untuk memberikan semangat.

"hm, aligatou, onii-chan, baiklah kalau gitu nauli macuk dulu ya" ujarnya padaku.

"hn" setelah itu aku berjalan menuju kursi penonton, menghampiri hyerin baa-san.

"baiklah, sekarang kita akan mendengarkan kata sambutan dari donatur tetap kita, bpk Namikaze Naruto, kepada bpk kami persilahkan" ujarnya.

"wah, dia semakin tampan saja" gumam hyerin baa, aku heran, apakah hyerin-baa kenal dengan pria itu? "ajummah (bibi) apakah kau mengenal pria itu?" tanyaku padanya. "hmm, dia itu teman kaa-sanmu sewaktu SMA, ajummah, hanya mengenal namanya saja, Namikaze Naruto, keluarganya pengusaha sukses dibidang properti dan juga saham, kedua setelah keluarga Uchiha, juga dia salah satu pemenggang saham terbesar untuk lebel musik terkenal dikorea ini, tapi yang ajummah heran, kenapa tidak meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya, malah ia membuat perusahaannya sendiri, ajummah kagum karena hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih 4 tahun perusahaan yang dibangunnya sudah mendunia sama seperti Namikaze Crop dan Uchiha Crop, kalau tidak salah namanya Noru Crop, nama yang cukup aneh menurut ajummah, ahh, ajummah menjelaskannya dengan bahasa yang sulit ya, akan ajummah ulangi lagi" jelas hyerin baa dengan panjang lebar padaku.

"tidak kok, ajummah, ruto paham" jawabku. Dapat aku rasakan tatapan tidak percaya darinya. Memang benar aku paham dengan semua yang ia katakan, anggap saja kalau aku dikarunai orang genius dan dapat mengerti semua yang orang dewasa katakan, walau umurku baru genap 5 tahun. "tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kau mirip sekali ya dengan Namikaze-shi, yang membedakan hanya tanda lahir dipipinya saja, ajummah saja sempat mengira kalau kau namikaze-shi versi mini" ujar hyerin-baa padaku.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan hyerin-baa, untuk memastikannya aku mulai mengobservasi wajahnya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan hyerin baa, kami seperti pinang dibelah dua.

End of flashback

Aku mulai membuka browser, aku kemudian mengetikkan kata kunci yang aku inginkan, kenapa aku sudah mengerti dengan huruf-huruf, karena kaasan memasukkan kami ketempat kursus.

Aku mengetikkan Namikaze Naruto, bagus akhirnya ketemu biografinya.

Nama Lengkap : Namikaze Naruto

TTL : Tokyo, 10 oktober

Orang tua : Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina

Pasangan : Namikaze (Hyuuga) Hinata

Anak : Namikaze Boruto (5 tahun), Namikaze Himawari (3 tahun)

Pekerjaan : Ketua di Noru Crop, Juga wakil Ketua di Namikaze Crop

Aku mencari silsilah keluarga Namikaze, aku menemukannya,

Namikaze Jiraya, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang yang sudah memutih, mata biru cerah seperti langit musim panas. Ia keturunan Amerika-jepang. Mempunyai perusahaan turun-temurun yang diberi nama Namikaze crop, yang bergerak dalam bidang property. Terbesar di dunia berumur 75 tahun.

Namikaze / Senju Tsunade, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang dengan mata coklat, ia merupakan keturunan jepang. Keluarganya senju merupakan salah satu bangsawan jepang, keluarganya mempunyai rumah sakit besar di jepang berumur 73 tahun.

Namikaze Minato, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang mata biru, berkulit tan seperti jiiraya, ia anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ia merupakan ketua eksekutif utama dari namikaze crop menggantikan sang ayah yang sudah pensiun berumur 50 tahun.

Namikaze / Uzumaki Kushina, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut merah, mata hazel. Ia merupakan keturunan asli Uzumaki. Yang merupakan salah satu bangsawan jepang. Keluarganya terkenal diberbagai jabatan di pemerintahan jepang, berumur 47 tahun.

Namikaze Kyuubi, mempunyai ciri-ciri sama seperti kushina, merupakan anak pertama di keluarga namikaze, ia wanita yang baik hati namun bisa galak. Sifatnya ceria, cerewet, ia merupakan seorang dokter yang terkenal di dunia kesehatan, dan juga ia adalah istri dari Uchiha Itachi, berumur 28 tahun.

Namikaze Naruto, mempunyai ciri-ciri sama seperti minato dan jiraya namun membedakan naruto mempunyai tanda lahir dipipinya seperti kumis kucing, seorang founding chairman atau ketua di perusahaannya sendiri yang bernama Noru Crop, juga Wakil Ketua di Namikaze Crop, berumur 24 tahun.

Namikaze (Hyuuga) Hinatamempunyai ciri-ciri berambut indigo, bermata lavender, merupakan keturunan bangsawan Hyuuga, yang juga salah satu keluarga berpengaruh dijepang berusia 24 tahun.

Namikaze Naruko, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang panjang yang selalu ia ikat ponytail bermata biru dan berkulit putih, seorang desainer terkenal yang karya-karya telah di akui dunia, berumur 24 tahun, ia merupakan istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Namikaze Boruto, mempunyai ciri-ciri sama seperti naruto, yang membedakan hanya tanda lahirnya dua garis seperti kucing sedangkan naruto ada 3, berumur 5 tahun.

Namikaze Himawari, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut indigo, bermata biru laut, berumur 3 tahun.

Aku setelah aku membaca silsilah dan melihat fotonya, aku semakin yakin, jikalau aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Naruto. Tunggu nama perusahaannya adalah Noru, jangan-jangan kepanjangannya Naruto-Ino, Noru. Tuhan apakah benar yang aku pikirkan.

Kalau aku benar, pastinyalah Namikaze Naruto sangat menyayangi Kaasan, aku kemudian menutup browser itu, aku memutuskan untuk mencari bukti lain, karena yang sekarang aku temukan baru hanya asumsiku.

Aku mencoba mencarinya didata yang ada di laptop kaasanku, sudah cukup banyak folder yang aku buku, namun belum kutemukan apa yang aku cari, sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah folder yang letaknya tersembunyi, yang mampunyai nama folder yang cukup aneh yaitu, Noto. Aku memutuskan membukanya, aku terkejut melihat isinya yaitu ada beberapa foto Naruto yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam, seperti fotonya sedang tertidur dikelas, fotonya yang sedang berada di lab dan sebagainya.

Selain foto juga ada nama file yang berjudul, my diary, aku putuskan untuk membukanya.

 _Hari ini sesuai dengan perjanjian, aku akan mengatakan hasil dari perbuatan kami dua minggu yang lalu, sebenarnya aku takut, jikalau aku mengatakan kalau aku hamil anak naruto-kun, orang itu akan menyakitiku dan calon bayi ini._

 _Tapi aku juga takut, jikalau nanti bayiku lahir tanpa seorang ayah, kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, tapi aku kembali mengingat apa yang naruto-kun katakan dua minggu yang lalu, ia akan mempertanggung jawabkannya, walaupun hasilnya hamil ataupun tidak._

 _Yosh, ino ini adalah kesempatanmu untuk dapat memilikinya, kalau urusan dengan orang itu biar nanti saja._

Aku menutup file ini, jadi benar aku anaknya Namikaze Naruto, namun siapa yang dimaksud dengan orang itu kaasan.

"ruto-kun, ayo makan, makanannya sudah siap, tapi sebelum itu bangunkan adikmu terlebih dahulu" suara kaasan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Nanti saja aku pikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku untuk membangunkan adikku. Aku memasuki kamarnya secara perlahan, aku melihat wajah damainya. Semoga saja aku dapat bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku adalah anaknya, agar aku dapat melihat senyum bahagia dari kaasan dan juga Nauri.

Aku menguncangkan perlahan tubuh adikku. "ayo bangun nauri, saatnya makan siang, kaasan sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita" ucapku padanya sembari mengelus kepalanya secara perlahan.

"hoam, baiklah, ayo makan niichan" sahutnya dengan nada riang dan bangun dan berlari kearah luar kamarnya, ck dasar, kalau sudah makan dia pasti akan melupakanku. Aku pun menyusulnya menuju ruang makan.

"kaachan" teriak nauri pada ino. "nah ayo sini, duduk kita makan siang bersama" ajak ino pada mereka berdua. Keluarga kecil inopun memulai makan siang mereka dengan penuh kecerian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Skip time (10 tahun Kemudian)

Seorang wanita berumur sekitar 34 tahun menuruni pesawat yang ia tempati bersama dengan seorang gadis dan pemuda yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun, mereka baru saja sampai dari penerbangan yang cukup memakan waktu lama.

Wanita itu cukup gugup, karena ini pertama kalinya ia mempunyai keberanian untuk kembali ke Jepang, setelah sekian lama ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Ia bersyukur dapat kembali ketanah kelahirannya, perasaannya sekarang sangatlah bahagia, karena ia dapat diterima kembali oleh ayahnya.

Flashback 7 tahun yang lalu

Ino sekarang sedang membersihkan bekas peralatan memasak dan makan mereka, sampai ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi,

"iya sebentar," iapun berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya, ia membukakanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ternyata itu adalah ayahnya.

"tou...tousan" ucap ino dengan terbata-bata, tanpa diduga sang ayah segera memeluk ino dengan erat, "maafkan tousan ino, maafkan tousan" ucapnya dengan nada lirih.

Ino terharu dengan ucapan sang ayah. "tousan tidak perlu minta maaf, akulah yang salah" ujar ino. "tidak kau tidak salah, yang salah adalah tousan" ujar inochi lagi. "baiklah aku memaafkan tousan" ujar ino.

"tadaima" sahut dua orang anak yang mulai memasuki rumah mereka. "okeari" sambut ino, "ne, kaasan jiisan ini siapa" tanya sang anak perempuan. "dia adalah kakek kalian" jawab ino. Mereka mematung mendengar jawaban ino, karena setahu mereka ibu dan kakeknya tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik.

Setelah menjelaskan dengan baik maksud kedatangannya, barulah mereka dapat menerima kembali inochi, sebagai kakeknya. Sejak saat itu, inochi sering sekali mengunjugi mereka.

End of flashback

"huh, kaasan kemana jemputan kita, kenapa lama sekali" gerutu seorang gadis yang bernama lengkap Yamanaka Nauri, atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Nauri. "sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi pasti jemputan itu akan datang" jawab ino sambil menenangkan anak perempuannya itu. "hn" sambung satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada disitu.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, barulah jemputan mereka sampai. "maafkan saya Ino-sama, terlambat, karena jalanannya lumayan macet" sesal sang kaki tangan ayahnya itu.

"tak apa yamato-san" balas ino. "ya sudah silahkan masuk, Ino-sama, Nauri-sama, Ruto-sama" sahut yamato.

Skip time

"nauri-chan, ayo bangun, hari ini kan hari pertamamu masuk sekolah" sahut ino pada anak gadisnya.

"eehmm, lima menit lagi kaa-san" gumam nauri. "cepat bangun atau kaasan akan menyiramu" suara ino terdengar seperti shinigami di gendang telinganya. Dengan kecepatan turbo ia segera memasuki kamar mandi.

"dasar anak itu" kesal ino.

Setelah membangunkan nauri ino segera keluar dari kamar sang anak. "ohayou tousan" sapa ino pada inochi. "ohayou, apa kau serius ingin bekerja di perusahaan baju itu, ino. Kalau kau mau tousan bisa memberikanmu modal" tawar inochi pada ino.

"tidak usah tousan, aku hanya ingin memulai dari nol disini" tolak ino dengan halus

"baiklah terserah padamu," pasrah inochi.

"ohayou," sapa dua orang dengan nada yang berbeda.

"ohayou, ayo duduk sarapan dulu" ajak ino.

Skip time

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya mereka pamit untuk berangkat kesekolahnya, dan ino pergi ketempat kerjanya yang baru.

Disebuah sekolah paling bergengsi di asia, nauri dan ruto memasuki kelas yang telah ditunjuki oleh sang kepala sekolah.

"ohayou semua" sapa guru yang bernama lengkap umino iruka itu.

"pagi sensei" jawab murid yang hanya berjumlah 18 orang itu.

"baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru, kalian berdua silahkan masuk" sahut iruka sambil mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

Mereka terdiam melihat mereka berdua, "eeh, bukannya dia sangat mirip dengan naruto jiisan, boruto" bisik seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Izuna kepada sepupunya yang bernama lengkap Namikaze Boruto.

Boruto yang mendengar itu, mengedarkan pandangannya kearah depan kelas, ia setuju dengan sepupunya itu, murid baru itu benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang itu nantinya.

Sementara Ruto yang sedari tadi menyadari ada yang menatapnya tajam, hanya diam. Ia tahu siapa yang tengah menatapnya itu. orang itu adalah saudara tirinya, Namikaze Boruto.

"baiklah, sekarang perkenalkan nama kalian" sahut iruka sensei. "ohayou minna-san, perkenalkan namaku yamanaka Nauri umurku 15 tahun, salam kenal" sapa nauri dengan nada ceria.

"yamanaka ruto" sahut ruto dengan nada datar.

Yang mendengarnya hanya sweatdrop dengan cara pengenalan yang aneh itu. "baiklah kalian berdua boleh duduk ditempat yang kosong. Boruto masih menatap tajam kearah ruto, yang ditatap hanya diam dan menatapnya datar.

Sementara itu, ino sedang berada di tempat kerjanya, dan sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"hai ino, apa kau tidak capek sedari tadi menyelesaikan gambarmu itu" tegur seorang wanita berambut coklat menghampirinya,

"hm, tidak kok matsuri-san" balas ino. Yang bertanya hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "kalian tahu teman-teman. Pemilik akan segera datang ayo berbaris" ajak seorang wanita berambut merah.

"ayo ino" ajak matsuri. "hm, baiklah" merekapun mengikuti langkah pegawai perusahaan itu.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang mulai memasuki area desain itu, dengan jalan yang cukup santai. Sampai langkahnya terhenti didepan wanita yang juga berambut pirang.

"ino"

Ino yang mendengar namanya disebut mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut dengan orang yang menyapanya itu.

"naruko"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai minna-san ketemu lagi bersama dengan author gaje, ini dengan lanjutan fic gajenya juga hehehe, author meminta maaf jikalau update nya agak lama, dan inilah lanjutan dari fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan reader-san ya,,,**

 **Selamat membaca,,,, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chap kemarin,,,**

 **Jangan lupa RnR ya minna-san**

 **Wf out**


	9. Chapter 9

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Mamashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naru x?, sasuruko, gaasaku, shikaten, sai x?, nejitem, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 9 : we meet agian,, How are you?

Seorang wanita berambut pirang mulai memasuki area desain itu, dengan jalan yang cukup santai. Sampai langkahnya terhenti didepan wanita yang juga berambut pirang.

"ino"

Ino yang mendengar namanya disebut mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut dengan orang yang menyapanya itu.

"naruko"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut, karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali. Apalagi ino bekerja di perusahaannya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan fakta itu.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, saling berhadapan di ruangan tempat naruko bekerja. Naruko masih menatap lekat kearah ino, ia masih belum dapat percaya salah satu teman kecil kakaknya tengah berada di kantornya sebagai atasan dan bawahan, apalagi status ino yang memang anak salah satu pemilik usaha alat kecantikan yang cukup terkenal di Jepang.

Naruko pov

Jujur aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sungguh tidak akan menyangka cinta pertama kakak kembarku bekerja dikantorku. "hm, halo ino, apa kabar?" hanya kalimat itu yang dapat keluar dariku.

"oh, hai, kabar saya baik, naruko-sama, kalau naruko-sama bagaimana kabarnya, lama tidak bertemu" balasnya padaku. terlalu formal menurutku untuk ukuran teman lama.

"jangan memanggilku dengan surfix itu ino, aku tidak suka teman lamaku memanggilku dengan formal, apalagi kau juga sahabat dari kakak kembarku, jadi panggil aku dengan naruko saja" balasku padanya. Dapat aku lihat wajah terkejutnya, tanda tanya muncul dibenakku, ia terkejut karena apa, apa karena aku yang menyebutkan aku tidak suka dengan keformalan dengan teman lama, atau aku menyebutkan kakak kembar.

Astaga, jangan katakan kalau ino masih mencintai kakakku yang dingin itu. Apa ino belum mengetahui jikalau naruto onii-chan sudah menikah dengan salah satu sahabatnya.

"baiiklah,,, naruko-sa,, eh naruko" sahutnya aku menatapnya tajam karena ia hampir kembali mengulang keformalan yang akan ia lakukan.

"hm, kenapa kau dapat bekerja disini, ino?" tanyaku padanya, karena menurutku ia akan dapat lebih muda bekerja diperusaan ayahnya, tidak perlu bersusah payah bekerja di tempat orang lain.

"hm, mungkin karena pada waktu itu, aku melihat lowongan pekerjaan di perusahaan ini, karena menurutku aku akan mendapatkan banyak pengalaman dari pekerjaan disini" jawabnya dengan nada serius. Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya, "memangnya kau tidak mengetahui siapa pemilik dari perusahaan ini ino, kenapa kau tidak mencari tahu terlebih dahulu" tanyaku lagi,

"sungguh aku benar-benar tidak tahu, yang ada dipikiranku saat itu, adalah perusahaan ini adalah perusahaan fashion terbesar di Asia, jadi aku sangat tertarik untuk bekerja disini, aku mengetahui bahwa kau pemiliknya, baru hari ini, naruko" jawabnya dengan nada tenang.

"hmm, begitu, baiklah selamat bergabung dengan perusahaan kami ino, semoga kita dapat bekerja sama dengan baik, ah, iya apa kau tidak ingin tahu keadaan teman-teman kita ino" ujarku padanya.

"terima kasih, ah, iya aku merasa rindu dengan mereka, apa kau memiliki kontak mereka naruko, kalau boleh, bisakah aku mendapatkannya" jelasnya padaku. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, aku tahu mereka juga pasti juga merindukan ino, mungkin ada baiknya juga kami reuni bersama dengan mereka.

"aku Cuma memiliki kontak hinata dan sakura, pertama hinata adalah kakak iparku, kalau sakura aku cukup dekat dengannya, karena ia salah satu kolega bisnisku, ia selalu memasok brand baju, tas dan semuanya dariku. Jadi ini dia kontak mereka" ujarku padanya. Selama aku mengatakan itu aku mencoba membaca raut wajahnya, dapat aku baca raut wajah terkejutnya ketika mendengar nama hinata.

Apa benar yang aku prediksi bahwa ino masih menyukai kakakku. Kalau iya, aku harus bagaimana kami-sama?.

End of Naruko pov

"aku Cuma memiliki kontak hinata dan sakura, pertama karena hinata adalah kakak iparku dan juga dia adalah sahabatku, kalau sakura aku cukup dekat dengannya, karena ia salah satu kolega bisnisku, ia selalu memasok brand baju, tas dan semuanya dariku. Jadi ini dia kontak mereka" ujarnya padaku.

Jujur, aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, apalagi pada bagian hinata merupakan kakak iparnya, aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutanku, kami-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"no..ino" tegurnya padaku. "ee..h iya, naruko" "ini kontak mereka, kau dapat menghubungi mereka," jelasnya padaku, iya memberikan smartphonenya padaku, dengan gerakan cepat aku menyalin kontak sakura, aku sebenarnya ragu haruskah aku menyimpan kontak hinata juga, terlepas dari ia adalah istri dari orang sangat aku cintai hingga saat ini, ia tetap juga sahabatku. "baiklah, terima kasih sebelumnya naruko" ucapku sambil mengembalikan kembali smartphone nya. "hm, tidak masalah" balasnya padaku.

"baiklah, aku permisi dulu" ujarku padanya sambil membungkukkan badan, dan mulai melangkah, tepat saat aku ingin membuka pintu ruangannya, ia memanggilku. "ino" "yah" jawabku, "aku sudah memberitahu sakura, mereka ingin mengadakan reuni, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami, bukan hanya para perempuan saja, namun juga para laki-laki, apa kau akan datang" tanyanya padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jujur mendengar perkataannya yang tidak hanya yang perempuan saja yang akan ikut, membuat hatiku mendadak sakit, aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, kenapa aku tetap tidak dapat melupakan cinta pertamaku itu, walaupun sudah berlalu hampir 16 tahun.

Tetap kuat ino, jangan sampai kau terlihat lemah di hadapan mereka, kau pasti dapat melewati semua hal yang akan terjadi nanti. Bagaimana sikapnya nanti setelah bertemu denganku, apa rasa itu masih tersimpan untukku?. Ino, kau bodoh sekali tentu saja, ia tidak akan mengingatmu lagi, apa orang itu bahagia dengannya, walau aku tahu ia tidak suka denganku, aku tetap akan menganggapnya sebagai temanku. Jika saja ia tidak mengancamku, mungkin sekarang aku sudah hidup bahagia dengan naruto-kun dan juga kedua anak kembar kami, kami akan tinggal di tempat yang sejuk dan tentram sehingga menciptakan kenyamanan. Canda tawa yang akan tercipta setiap kami berkumpul bersama, jujur aku sangat mengharapkan itu, apalagi hidup dengan orang yang kita cintai, kedua anak kembarnya pasti merindukan sosok ayah, walau mereka tidak mengatakannya, namun aku dapat merasakannya.

"no..ino" suara naruko membuyarkan semua fantasi yang ada di kepalaku. "ee,,eh, iya naruko" balasku dengan gugup, pasti ia menyadari aku sedang melamun tadi. "kau akan ikut, bukan? Karena aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka bahwa kau akan menghadiri reuni itu" tanya naruko padaku.

"tentu, aku akan ikut, beritahu saja kapan dan dimana tempatnya" ucapku pada akhirnya, karena aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku juga harus menghadapi mereka, aku tidak dapat melarikan diri lagi, kau sudah dewasa ino, lagipula aku mempunyai Ruto dan Nauri disisiku.

sementara itu di sekolah,..

Ruto Pov

Disinilah aku, berada di atap sekolah ini, jujur aku tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini, aku menjadi teman sekelas dengan orang yang sementara ini, masih aku hindari. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Boruto. Aku hanya takut semua yang aku rencanakan akan gagal, dia terlalu peka dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, sehingga aku tidak dapat bergerak secara leluasa, aku terlalu takut jika ia menyelidiki tentangku, apalagi aku terlalu mirip dengan tousan.

Orang lain saja dapat mengira kalau aku adalah anak dari Namikaze Naruto, apalagi dia. Jika dipikir lagi cewek aneh tadi, mungkin dapat aku manfaatkan untuk sumber informasi cadangan, apalagi ia cukup dekat dengan boruto.

 **Flashback**

"baiklah anak-anak, pelajaran kali berakhir, sampai jumpa minggu depan, silahkan kalian istirahat" tutup iruka sensei. "yaah, boruto-kun" teriak seorang gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri berambut merah dengan iris coklat yang menawan, issh, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ruto, ini bukan saatnya kau memikirkan seorang gadis, kau harus menyelidiki siapa yang dimaksud kaasan dengan orang itu.

Ia berjalan ke arahku, kenapa ia berjalan kearahku, jelas-jelas aku bukan boruto,

"ayo, kita kekantin" "eee..h,, tung_" belum sempat aku memberikan tanggapanku, ia sudah menarikku keluar dari kelas, dapat aku lihat banyak mata yang menatap kami, aku kemudian melepaskan secara paksa tangannya. Ia menatapku dengan tatatapan bingung, aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"aku bukan orang yang kau cari, nona" ucapku dengan nada datar, aku menatapnya tajam, namun ia hanya diam seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajamku. "kau pasti sedang bercandakan boruto-kun, sungguh tidak lucu, kau tahu" katanya dengan tertawa keras. Kami kembali menjadi pusat perhatian, "apa kau melihatku sedang bercanda?" tanyaku dengan nada datar dan dingin.

Iapun menghentikan tawanya seketika, ia kemudian mengamatiku. "benar juga, kau tidak memiliki tanda lahir di pipi, gomenne, sudah menarikmu, aku menarikmu, karena kau sangat mirip dengan boruto-kun" jelasnya padaku dengan muka memerah, aku yakin ia pasti sedang merasa malu sekarang. "hn" balasku singkat. Ia tampak memasang ekspresi mengembungkan pipinya dan menatapku kesal, memangnya apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya, jujur melihatnya seperti itu ia tampak cantik dan juga manis, itu adalah wajah yang aku akui cantik, selain nauri dan juga kaasan, eeh kau kenapa jantung bodoh, apa aku terkena serangan jantung, tapi keluarga kami tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, aku harus memeriksakan jantungku nanti, "dasar, kalian sama saja, suka mengumamkan kata tidak jelas itu, aku menjadi kesal, kau tahu" tunjuknya padaku.

"hn" balasku dengan nada datar. Ia menghela nafas kasar, "sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, kenalkan namaku Sabaku Ayumi, namamu siapa" ujarnya padaku, sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Yamanaka Ruto" jawabku singkat sambil membalas uluran tangannya. "hm, beneran deh, apa kau memang tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Boruto-kun, karena kau sangat mirip dengan semua anggota Namikaze yang aku tahu, apa kau saudara kembarnya boruto yang hilang, atau kau anak Naruto-ojiisan dengan wanita lain, karena aku heran naruto-ojisan itu seumuran dengan pamanku, namun dia memiliki anak seusia denganku, yang sebenarnya adalah anak dari kakak pertamanya, hm, aku pernah mendengar kalau naruto ojisan itu, menikah di umur 18 tahun, karena kesalahan dari masa lalunya, kau tahu apalagi yang membuatku terkejut, karena menurut sakura-baa, kalau naruto ojisan itu tidak mencintai hinata-baa, tetapi ia sangat mencintai sahabat mereka, eeii, aku lupa namanya, eeh, sudahlah, karena kau begitu mirip dengannya, jangan-jangan kau memang anak dari Naruto-ojisan dan sahabatnya itu, ahh mana mungkin ya kan, tapi.."

"sudah selesai mengocehnya gadis aneh, kau membuang waktu berhargaku" potongku, ck, seberapa banyak yang diketahui oleh gadis aneh ini, aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menjahuinya, "hei, aku belum selesai bicara, perkataanku tadi jangan diambil hati, aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikiranku, maaf jika itu menganggumu, oh iya kau maukan berteman denganku" teriaknya padaku. Aku hanya diam tanpa memberhentikan kedua langkah kakiku.

 **End of flashback**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas, karena mendengar suara bel. Sejujurnya berada didalam kelas tersebut sangat membosankan, apalagi semua yang diajarkan oleh sensei dikelas tersebut sudah aku pelajari semua.

Apa lebih baik aku ke uks saja? Berhubung aku belum sampai kekelasku, aku mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Nauri agar meminta izin pada sensei, dengan alasan sakit.

 **To : Nauri**

 **Eeh, gadis jelek, izinkan kakakmu yang tampan ini ya, katakan pada sensei jika aku sedang tidak enak badan, oke,,,**

Setelah itu, aku kembali memasukkan smartphone ku kedalam saku celanaku. Tak lama, kemudian aku merasakannya bergetar.

 **From : Nauri**

 **Tidak mau, ckk, apa-apaan panggilanmu itu niisan, aku tidak jelek, aku cantik, tampan? Jangan bergurau onii-san no baka**

Aku tersenyum tipis, membaca balasannya, dasar, ia tidak pernah sama sekali bersikap dewasa, benar-benar turunan dari kaasan.

Disinilah aku, berada didepan ruang uks, aku mengetuk pintunya. "silahkan masuk" sebuah suara muncul dari dalam uks itu, aku membuka pintu uks dengan perlahan. Aku melihat seorang dokter tersenyum padaku. "membolos lagi boruto-kun" ujarnya padaku sambil mengelengkan kepalanya.

Ya tuhan, kenapa aku dipanggil dengan nama itu lagi, "ee, gomen, saya bukan boruto" balasku singkat. "benarkah? Kau mirip sekali dengannya, mohon maaf bila sensei salah mengenalimu, kau murid baru ya, sensei baru melihatmu" sesalnya. "hn" balasku singkat.

"ck, bukan hanya wajah, namun sikap kalian sama saja, lupakan, namamu siapa? Apa yang dapat sensei bantu? Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya padaku.

"hn, Yamanaka Ruto, saya hanya merasa kurang enak badan" jawabku singkat. "benarkah, silahkan berbaring disana biar sensei periksa, Ruto-kun" ia mempersilahkanku untuk berbaring disalah satu kasur di uks. Aku kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju kasur itu, "eeh, sensei menurutku aku tidak usah diperiksa, aku yakin dengan istirahat saja aku akan merasa lebih baik" sumpah itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku katakan. Ia mengangguk saja, hah, syukurlah.

Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan ini, sambil mencoba menutup kedua mataku. Namun, aku mendengar Suara benturan pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup, aku yakin sensei pasti sedang keluar.

Aku kembali mencoba untuk tidur, dengan menutup kedua mataku kembali.

Skip time

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, namun aku mendengar suara-suara, dari balik tirai kasur disebelahku. "hm, kau yakin boruto, jika dia adalah anak dari ayahmu?" mendengar suara itu, aku menajamkan telingaku. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka menarik.

"hn, aku yakin sekali" sebuah suara berbeda yang kembali aku dengar. Aku yakin itu suara boruto. "kenapa begitu, kau belum memiliki bukti yang lebih nyata" protes suara pertama. "aku yakin obito, menurut orang yang sudah menjadi mata-mata kepercayaan keluargaku, ia adalah anak dari Yamanaka Ino, coba kau pikirkan lagi, dia adalah sahabat dari tousanku dan juga paman sasuke, dll. Ia belum pernah menikah, namun sudah memiliki anak yang seusia kita. Tousanku melakukan kesalahan, jadi lahirlah aku. Apalagi ia sangat mirip dengan tousan, walau ia tidak memiliki tiga goresan seperti kumis kucing. Ino, pergi dari jepang, tepat dua minggu setelah hari kelulusan. Sehari sebelum ia meninggalkan jepang, ia menemui tousanku, aku yakin ia pasti ingin mengatakan perihal kehamilannya" jelas boruto. Aku terkejut dengan informasi yang ia miliki. Tepat seperti dugaanku, ia pasti sudah menyelidikiku.

Kau tidak boleh, gegabah mulai sekarang ruto.

"hm, baiklah, anggap saja aku percaya dengan informasimu itu, tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau ino, akan memberitahukan soal kehamilannya, bisa saja ia Cuma ingin pamitan pada ayahmu..." "yak, kenapa kau memukulku" "itu, karena kau baka, kenapa kau tidak mewarisi kepintaran namikaze maupun Uchiha, kenapa kau malah mewarisi kelolaan keturunan Uzumaki" ada nada mengejek didalamnya menurutku. "bukan salahku juga, aku hanya bertanya saja" protes obito.

"ck, baiklah, pertama aku menyimpulkanya dengan data yang aku punya, disini dikatakan, bahwa ino merupakan wanita muda yang masih berusia 34 tahun, ia mempunyai anak kembar yang bernama Yamanaka Ruto dan juga Yamanaka Nauri, berumur 16 tahun, berasal dari jepang, namun tinggal di korea selama hampir 16 tahun, baru saja kembali ke jepang, kini bekerja di salah satu perusahaan fashion di jepang. Coba kau pikirkan apa sesuatu yang normal, gadis berusia 18 tahun menikah dengan suka rela, tanpa ada penyebabnya, yang pasti penyebabnya adalah hamil diluar nikah ataupun paksaan orang tua, dan untuk kasus ini, yang lebih tepat adalah yang pertama, kedua, ia terlalu mirip dengan tousan, iya sih bisa saja dengan orang lain, namun juga dari data ini, ino bukanlah wanita yang sering bergaul secara liar, dia hanya gadis biasa. Terlebih teman-teman laki-lakinya tidak ada yang berambut pirang bermata biru selain tousanku, jika kau ingin protes bisa saja orang ia temui di korea, kau akan aku jitak kembali, aku juga sudah menyelidiki itu, di korea rata-rata semua temannya merupakan keturunan khas masyarakat asia" jelas boruto.

Wah, aku kagum dengan penjelasannya, belum sehari ia sudah memiliki data yang cukup lengkap tentang ibuku. "ooh, begitu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang boruto, apa kau akan mengungkapkan ini pada paman naruto, bisa sajakan ia tidak percaya denganmu" tanya obito pada boruto.

"eeh, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada tousan sekarang, karena aku masih memiliki sebuah hal penting yang akan aku selidiki" jawab boruto. "hal apa" tanya obito.

"kau ingatkan obito, masalah yang telah aku ceritakan padamu" tanya boruto pada obito.

"masalah korupsi keuangan pada cabang perusahaan tousanmu yang ada di Kyoto itu" kata obito sebagai jawaban. "iya, kau tahu aku mendapatkan bukti baru selain, laporan keuangan dari maneger keuangannya. Aku menemukan adanya hubungan antara kaasanku dengan kasus ini" jelasnya. Aku terkejut, ia mencurigai ibunya sendiri dalam sebuah kasus keuangan perusahaannya.

"kenapa kau mencurigai ibumu sendiri boruto" "aku menemukan adanya bukti suntikan dana yang besar ke rekening kaasanku, ketika aku meminta uang untuk membeli mobil itu, ia menyuruhku mengambil uangnya sendiri melalui buku tabungan itu, aku terkejut dengan isinya, jumlah uang yang ada di situ setelah aku kurangi dengan saldo yang sebelumnya, mempunyai jumlah uang yang sama dengan yang ada dilaporan itu. Apalagi kekalahan Hyuuga dalam pemilihan kemarin, cukup berdampak terhadap keuangan klan tersebut. Pastinya sebagai anak yang baik kaasan akan membantu ayahnya, juga bukti bahwa keterkaitan kasus suap yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya kaasan itu, yang baru diketahui kemarin, pasti uang hasil korupsi itu untuk menutupi kerugian yang dilakukan ayahnya, namun ini baru perkiraanku saja, karena buktinya belum jelas, aku harus memiliki bukti yang jelas agar dapat menyeret mereka kedalam penjara" jelas boruto.

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataannya, ia ingin menyeret ibunya sendiri kedalam penjara.

"kenapa kau ingin memasukkan ibumu sendiri kedalam penjara" tanpa sadar aku membuka tirai pembatas itu, aku dapat melihat wajah terkejut dari obito, namun tidak dengan boruto.

"biar aku tebak, kau pasti sudah menyadari kalau aku berada diruangan ini sejak awal, kan?" ejekku padanya. "hn" gumamnya.

"obito, bisakah kau meninggalkanku dengannya sendiri" perintahnya pada obito. Obito hanya mengangguk dan melangkah meninggalkan kami berdua.

Kami hanya terdiam sesaat. "kau benarkan anak dari tousanku, Namikaze Ruto" sapanya padaku. Aku tersenyum tipis, "kau pasti sudah mengetahui semua tentangku, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya pada obito" balasku padanya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. "mana mungkin aku sebodoh itu, mengatakan informasi penting itu, aku tahu kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu" katanya sambil menyeringai kearahku.

"kau sungguh mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan" balasku. "anggap saja telepati antar saudara" guraunya padaku sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku menatap datar padanya, "sudahlah lupakan, bagaimana menurutmu dengan kasus yang sedang aku selidiki ini" tanyanya padaku. "kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku, kau tahu aku bisa saja merencanakan sesuatu yang akan merusak citra keluargamu" jawabku dengan santai kearahnya.

"sudahlah, jangan membuatku tertawa, aku tahu incaranmu itu, kau juga mengincar dan mencari tahu tentang 'orang itu'" ejeknya padaku. "ck, rupanya kau juga tahu" dengusku.

"kau kan tadi mengatakan aku mengetahui semuanya, tentu saja aku tahu, karena aku juga mengincar orang yang sama" jelasnya padaku. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku, mendengar pernyataannya.

Ia tertawa pelan melihat keterkejutanku, "kau ingin mendengar cerita yang lengkap" tanyanya padaku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, "tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin tahu menurutmu siapa itu orang itu" tanyanya padaku.

"ia adalah seorang Hyuuga" jawabku dengan mantap. "kau benar, namun kurang lengkap, mereka adalah seorang Hyuuga dan Uzumaki" jelasnya padaku dengan raut wajah yang serius. Aku membulatkan kedua mataku, menatap tak percaya kearahnya. "tapi kenapa kau mengincarnya? aku mengincarnya, karena perbuatannya pada ibuku, kau tahu bisa saja Hyuuga yang aku maksud adalah ibumu atau anggota Hyuuga yang lain dikeluargamu, jadi alasan kau mengincarnya apa?" tanyaku padanya. "kau tahu ruto, Hyuuga yang kita maksud adalah sama, kau bertanya kenapa aku mengincarnya, ia dan juga anggota uzumaki ini, berencana untuk menghancurkan perusahaan Namikaze dan Juga Uchiha" jawabnya. "kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku mengetahui tujuan mereka, karena aku tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Hyuuga dengan Uzumaki tersebut di dalam perusahaan tousan, ketika aku sedang mengunjungi perusahaan itu, dalam pembicaraan mereka, menyangkut dengan perebutan saham kedua klan ini, juga mereka menyebutkan masalah tentang kaasanmu yang berhasil ia singkirkan" sambungnya. aku membulatkan kedua mataku mendengar ceritanya. "apa kau sudah mengetahui dengan jelas siapa hyuuga dan uzumaki itu sebenarnya dan bagaimana kau dapat seyakin itu bahwa orang itu memang kedua orang kau sebutkan tadi, bisa saja itu orang lain" tanyaku.

"tentu saja, yakin ruto, karena aku mempunyai rekamannya. juga alasannya kenapa, karena aku mengenal dengan jelas suara salah satu mereka, kau mau mendengar rekamannya" ujarnya padaku. aku menganggukkan kepalaku, ia memperdengarkanku rekaman itu. aku membulatkan mataku, jujur aku juga mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, ruto" tanyanya padaku. "ayo, bekerja sama dalam menyeret mereka kepenjara," jawabku. "baiklah" ujarnya singkat. "untuk keluarga kita yang bahagia" sahut kami serempak. "hm, aku akan menceritakan informasi yang aku dapatkan secara lengkap" ujarnya padaku. "hn, aku juga" sambungku.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino pov

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa aku harus tetap datang pada acara itu. "kaa-san kenapa kau melamun dalam memasak" sebuah suara menyadariku dari lamunanku, "eeh, kalian sudah pulang" tanyaku pada kedua malaikatku ini.

"sudah kaa-san" jawab nauri dengan semangat. "tapi, kenapa kau pulang cepat hari ini kaasan" tanya ruto padaku. "karena ini hari pertama kaasan bekerja, tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan, jadi kaasan dapat pulang cepat" jawabku padanya. "hn" ck kenapa ia hanya membalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas itu.

"baiklah sekarang, kalian harus ganti baju dan istirahat. Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama" perintahku pada mereka. "hn/ha'i" balas mereka.

Aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasakku, 'tling' bunyi handphone ku mengalihkan ku sejenak dari aktivitas memasakku.

"moshi moshi"

"moshi moshi, ini naruko, ino, hm soal yang tadi, kita akan bertemu di cafe shinobi, di jl xxx xxx pukul 8 malam, kau tahu kan tempatnya ino"

"hm, sejujurnya aku tidak tahu naruko"

"baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu, kau masih tinggal di rumahmu yang dulu kan"

"hm"

"oke, aku jemput jam setengah 8 nanti malam, jaa Ino"

"hn, jaa"

Aku menghela nafas berat, apa yang harus aku lakukan kami-sama. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apakah aku siap untuk bertemu dengan mereka, tidak kau harus siap ino. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Skip Time

Wah, ya Tuhan sudah jam setengah 8, naruko pasti sudah menunggu, aku kembali menatap pantulan diriku di kaca riasku, malam ini aku mengenakan dress cocktail selutut dengan model A-line Scoop Tea-length Lace berwarna merah maroon, untuk riasan wajah aku menggunakan make up tipis agar tampak natural, sedangkan untuk tatanan rambut aku memilih untuk mengikatnya tinggi menggunakan pita bewarna merah maroon, yang dibuat carly di sepanjang rambutku menuju ujungnya dan aku menggunakan hiill berwarna merah maroon, terakhir aku menenteng handbag kecilku berwarna hitam, setelah puas aku melihat dandananku, aku menuju lantai bawah, karena naruko sudah menungguku.

"hai semuanya" sapaku, aku menatap mereka bingung, "hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, apa aku terlihat aneh" ujarku pada mereka.

"tidak,,tidak kau terlihat sangat cantik ino/kaa-san" ujar mereka dengan serentak.

Aku mendengar suara bel, "baiklah, kaasan berangkat dulu ya anak-anak" ujarku pada sikembar. "aku pergi dulu ya tousan" pamitku, pada tousan. "ha'i" ujar mereka serentak.

Aku meninggalkan mereka diruangan tengah, itu, aku berjalan kearah pintu, dan membukanya, aku dapat melihat kalau yang menjemputku bukan hanya naruko saja, namun juga ada sasuke. Jujur aku merasakan kecanggungan sekarang.

"ekhm, kita berangkat sekarang" ujarku mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung ini. "h..hm, baiklah, ayo" "hn", kami kemudian memasuki mobil, dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju cafe tersebut.

Di dalam mobil ini, aku hanya diam sambil menatap kearah luar jendela.

Skip time

Akhirnya, kamipun tiba di cafe ini, aku merasakan gugup yang luar biasa sekarang. Kami memasuki cafe itu, selama berjalan menuju meja tempat berkumpul aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku saja, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendongakkan kepalaku,=.

"hai semua" aku mendengar naruko berteriak, "hai naruko, sasuke sini" aku yakin kalau suara ini adalah milik dari tenten. Ya tuhan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suara mereka, jujur aku sangat merindukan mereka.

"hm, naruko, siapa dia?" suara sekarang adalah milik sakura yang bertanya kepada naruko.

"hm, inilah kejutan yang aku maksudkan tadi, coba tebak aku membawa siapa, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, ayo dong ino angkat kepalamu" jawab naruko. Aku menganggkat perlahan kepalaku, aku dapat melihat raut wajah shock dari teman-temanku, aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tanpa sadar aku kembali menemukan permata biru itu.

"yyey, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, ino" suara teriakan dari sakura memutuskan kontak mata kami, sakura memelukku dengan erat, "'apa kabar ino, kau kemana saja selama ini" tanya tenten padaku, kemudian ia juga memelukku.

"hmm, aku baik" jawabku singkat. "wah, senang bertemu denganmu kembali ino" ujar shikamaru padaku, ia melangkahkan kakinya menujuku dan memelukku.

"hn" aku tahu suara milik siapa saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan milik ketiga laki-laki dingin ini.

Satu persatu temanku memelukku, sampai pada akhirnya laki-laki pemilik permata biru, itu berada didepanku, ia menatapku tepat dimataku, sebelum ia memelukku dengan sangat erat.

Aku dapat mendengar suara lirihnya, "we meet agian,, how are you? And you know, I miss you", aku membeku mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, 'I miss you too' ucapku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai minna-san ketemu lagi bersama dengan author gaje, ini dengan lanjutan fic gajenya juga hehehe, author meminta maaf jikalau update nya agak lama, dan inilah lanjutan dari fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan reader-san ya,,,**

 **Selamat membaca,,,, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chap kemarin,,,**

 **Ahh, iya ini balasan review chap kemaren**

 **Yamanaka Mahmudi** ,,, iya ini udah lanjut,,, terima kasih udah mereview, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Jangan lupa untuk terus membacanya,, sekali lagi terima kasih...

 **Wiz-Land609,,,** hmm, untuk Wiz-san, terima kasih atas saran dan juga masukannya, hmm, sebenarnya untuk masalah alur, memang rencananya begitu, heheheh, maaf jika itu membuatmu bingung,, akan author coba untuk perbaiki,,, jangan sungkan sungkan kembali memberitahukan jika Wiz-san kembali menemukan kesalahan author, , sekali lagi terima kasih atas reviewnya, juga masukannya...

 **Hana109710 Yamanaka,,,** iya ini udah lanjut,,, terima kasih udah mereview, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Jangan lupa untuk terus membacanya,, sekali lagi terima kasih...

 **.dsni,,,** iya ini udah lanjut,,, maaf membuatmu menunggu,, author kemarin sibuk dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya,, heheheh (alasan) terima kasih udah mereview, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Jangan lupa untuk terus membacanya,, sekali lagi terima kasih...

 **Ai-chan,,,** terima kasih atas pendapatnya, sebenarnya ino itu tidak terlalu lemah kok, Cuma pada saat sekarang ia akan kuat dan juga melawan ketika di tekan,terima kasih udah mereview, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Jangan lupa untuk terus membacanya,, sekali lagi terima kasih...

 **Wei san,,,** iya ini, udah lanjut, utk pernikahan mereka akan diceritakan sedikit di chapter depan, heheeheh di tunggu ya,,terima kasih udah mereview, semoga kamu suka dengan chapter ini. Jangan lupa untuk terus membacanya,, sekali lagi terima kasih...

 **Jangan lupa RnR ya minna-san**

 **Wf out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naruinohina, sasuruko, gaasaku, shikaten, saishion, nejitem, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 10 :

Ya tuhan, apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku telah menyakiti gadis yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Hanya Kau yang tahu betapa terlukanya aku melihat tatapan sendunya. Tuhan, kau boleh menghukumku dengan berat atas kelakuan yang telah aku perbuat.

'tes, tes' tanpa aku sadari air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya, aku menangis dalam diam, menyesali setiap kejadian yang telah aku lakukan. Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas pandangan terluka yang ia berikan padaku, aku merasa aku adalah laki-laki paling pengecut yang pernah terlahir ke dunia ini.

 _ **Flashback (16 tahun yang lalu)**_

"bersulang" ucap ke sebelas anak yang berada di sebuah cafe pribadi milik keluarga salah satu dari mereka. "aahh" ucap mereka dengan serentak setelah meminum bir pertama mereka secara bersamaan.

"wah, aku tidak menyangka kita akan berpencar untuk mencapai cita-cita masing-masing" ujar seorang gadis bersurai merah muda dengan tiba-tiba, yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kegiatan minum itu. "aah, kau benar forhead, jujur, aku tidak tahu apakah kau akan sanggup menjalani hidupku tanpa kalian semua" balas gadis yang mereka kenal dengan nama Yamanaka Ino.

"hik, hik benar sekali, aku akan kesepian tanpa adanya kalian" sambung seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang di ikat empat bernama lengkap Sabaku Temari ini. "hm, aku tidak dapat membayangkan jikalau aku harus berpisah dengan kalian, karena aku sudah terbiasa dan tergantung dengan kalian semua" tambah seorang gadis bersurai coklat bernama lengkap Xi Tenten.

"ha'i, aku juga tidak dapat membayangkan itu, walau kita baru kenal sekitar satu tahun lebih, namun tidak dapat aku pungkiri aku menyayangi kaliaan semua," ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Naruko.

Ke empat gadis itu menatap pada naruko dengan lembut, karena mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan gadis itu. Sedangkan ke enam pemuda itu hanya menyimak obrolan mereka, namun begitu mereka juga dapat merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan para gadis itu, hanya saja mereka tidak memperlihatkannya.

 **Skip time**

"hik hik, kau tahu naru-kun, aku sungguh menyesali semua keputusanku atas pernyataanmu kemarin, kau tahu aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kita tidak dapat bersama, itu sangat menyakitkan kau tahu" racau ino pada orang tengah memapahnya ini. Dan orang itu adalah naruto.

Mereka berdua memisahkan diri dari teman-teman mereka, ketempat yang lebih nyaman. Apalagi ino sudah mabuk berat, dan naruto sendiri ia juga mabuk berat. Mereka terus berjalan berdua.

"kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau menolak untuk bersamaku ino, kau tahu aku juga sangat sakit mendengar tolakanmu waktu itu. Aku tidak bahagia bersama dengan hinata, aku tidak mencintainya, dan itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hanya kau gadis satu-satunya aku cintai selama aku hidup" balas naruto dengan kondisi setengah sadar.

Ino yang mendengar itu tersendak dan merasakan sesak yang amat didalam hatinya. Entah keberanian dari mana ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah pemuda itu, ia memberikan kecupan ringan pada pemuda itu, untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. Kedua mata naruto membulat akan perbuatan dadakan ino.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, ino melepaskan. Namun naruto tidak menyia-nyiakannya, ia kembali menarik tangan dan mencium ino dengan rakus. Pada awalnya, ino terkejut dengan aksi naruto, namun perlahan ia mulai membalas dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Mereka terus berbagi ciuman panas, terus seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya mereka melakukan hal yang terlarang.

 **Skip time**

Sesuai kesepakatan yang telah di buat oleh keduanya, mereka memutuskan untuk tidak bertemu. Seraya menunggu waktu tempo dua minggu tersebut, naruto memilih untuk tetap berada di rumahnya tanpa mengerjakan apapun.

"hm, kau keatas saja hina-chan, naruto-kun sedang berada di kamarnya" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai merah pada seorang gadis yang dipanggilnya hina-chan tersebut,

 **End of Flashback**

"aaarrrrgh" teriakku tertahan, aku sungguh tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu itu. Aku sangat menyesalinya hingga sekarang. Sudahlah naruto, jangan memikirkannya. Bisa jadi jika gadis itu sudah hidup bahagia dengan orang lain. Ia mungkin saja sudah melupakan aku. Namun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan gadis bersurai pirang pucat itu.

'ting' suara nada pesanku masuk.

 **From : Uchiha Naruko**

" **Hei, beruang kutub, kau harus ikut dengan kami reuni nanti di** **cafe shinobi, di jl xxx xxx pukul 8 malam** **, kosongkan jadwalmu,,, oke nii-chan-baka"**

Ck dasar naruko, tidak berubah sama sekali, ia tetap saja kekanak-kanakan, namun aku sama sekali tidak keberatan karena aku sangat menyayanginya. Hm baiklah, aku akan datang nanti.

 **To : Uchiha Naruko**

" **Baiklah, kitsune, aku akan datang"**

Setelah membalasnya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang, lagipula sekarang sudah menunjukkan jam 5 sore. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu.

Di perjalanan menuju lobby, semua karyawan yang aku temui membungkukkan badangnya tanda hormat padaku. Aku tanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

 **Skip time**

"tadaima." Ujarku tepat setelah aku memasuki apartemen tempat aku tinggal dengan keluarga kecilku. "okaeri, tou-san" teriak seorang gadis kecilku, ia berlari kearahku dan memelukku dengan erat. Walaupun ia sudah berusia 14 tahun, namun ia tetap saja aku anggap sebagai putri kecilku.

"hm, ayo tou-san, hima sudah memasakkan makanan untuk makan malam" ujar himawari padaku. Yang menjadi pertanyaanku, kenapa hima yang menyiapkan makanan, kemana perginya hinata.

Aku mengikuti langkah putriku menuju ruang makan, aku dapat melihat putra pertamaku duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan tersebut.

"cha. Duduklah tou-san" ucap hima padaku, aku mendudukkan diriku pada kursi itu.

"hn" jawabku. Kami bertiga memulai makan malam kami dengan hikmat, setelah selesai makan malam, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk berkumpul di ruang keluarga, ini memang aktivitas kami sehari-hari setelah menyelesaikan aktivitas di siang harinya, ada atau tidaknya hinata. "hm, kaa-san kalian kemana?" tanyaku dengan datar. "tidak tahu, aku tidak peduli" ujar boruto dengan datar dan dingin. "yak, nii-san baka kau tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, tidak baik, bagaimanapun kaa-san itu tetap ibu kita" sahut himawari dengan nada kesal.

"tou-san,,," suara datar boruto mengalihkan perhatianku dari televise, aku menatap datar kearahnya namun sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan apa yang akan ia sampaikan padaku, hanya saja aku tidak bisa mengekspresikannya.

"hn" "aku sudah menemukan bukti baru, juga tadi di sekolah ada dua murid baru yang ternyata anak kembar mirip sekali denganmu" jelasnya padaku. Oke kalimat pertama aku mengerti dengan maksudnya, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kasus korupsi itu. Namun yang kedua aku tidak paham, anak baru dikelasnya ada yang mirip denganku.

"hn, ceritakanlah" ucapku dengan datar. Ia terdiam sejenak, kemudian menatap kearah himawari, hm aku mengerti dengan tatapan itu. "hn, bisakah hima meninggalkan tou-san dan juga nii-sanmu di sini hima" ucapku dengan lembut pada himawari.

Himawari bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kami dengan mendengus kesal, aku terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah lucunya,

"baiklah, sekarang jelaskan, boruto" tegasku padanya.

"hn"

"tousan, kau tahukan jikalau kasus korupsi itu mengakibatkan kerugian yang cukup besar untuk perusahaan kita, bukti yang terkumpul hanya laporan itu, namun ada kejanggalan disini, pada laporan kemarin, pelakunya kan ditetapkan itu adalah Suigetsu, karena keterlibatannya dalam keuangan juga adanya transaksi atas namakan dirinya. Namun, kau tahu hal apa yang mengejutkanku tousan, kemarin aku meminta uang untuk membeli sebuah mobil pada kaasan, ia mengatakan padaku tidak memiliki uang cash, sehingga ia memintaku untuk mengambilnya sendiri melalui buku tabungannya, setelah aku memeriksa saldonya, ada suntikan dana yang besarnya sama dengan uang itu pada 3 hari sebelum tertangkapnya Suigetsu itu" jelas boruto.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan penjelasannya, apa mungkin hinata memang terlibat dalam masalah itu. Kalau memang seperti itu kami harus mencari bukti lain. "hn, baiklah, anggap saja tousan percaya asumsimu itu, namun bagaimana cara kau akan membuktikannya" tantangku padanya, karena aku ingin tahu seberapa pedulikah ia terhadap perusahaan yang akan ia warisi nantinya ini.

"pertama-tama aku akan menyelidiki hubungan antara suigetsu dengan keluarga hyuuga itu, setelah mengetahui itu barulah aku akan tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya tousan" jelasnya padaku.

"hn, hal kedua itu bisakah kau jelaskan" ujarku dengan datar. "hn, tousan pasti akan terkejut dengan hal kedua yang akan aku katakan" jelas boruto.

"hn" aku menaikkan kedua alisku tanda aku kurang paham maksud dari anak tertuaku ini. "huft, baiklah aku akan jelaskan, hari ini di kelasku ada dua orang anak baru, mereka pindahan dari korea, tousan tahu apa yang menjadi bagian mengejutkannya, mereka benar-benar mirip denganmu apalagi salah satu dari kedua anak itu" jelasnya.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan penjelasannya, mereka mirip denganku, aku mencoba membayangkannya, tapi tunggu jangan katakan kalau mereka anak dari 'dia'. Kami-sama apakah waktu itu 'dia' benar-benar mengandung.

Astaga, apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau benar-benar laki-laki bajingan naruto. Bagaimana kau bisa sebrengsek itu. Sekali lagi aku menatap boruto meminta penjelasan lebih detail lagi mengenai perkataannya itu.

"aku yakin sekali jikalau tousan sudah dapat menebak arah pembicaraan kita, benar mereka adalah anak dari wanita yang bernama Yamanaka Ino, seorang wanita yang masih tousan cintai hingga saat ini" jelas boruto kembali.

Seluruh tubuhku serasa ngilu dan juga lemas, Kami-sama apa yang telah aku perbuat, aku telah melentarakan kedua anakku dan juga wanita yang masih sangat aku cintai.

"tousan jangan khawatir, anak itu tidak membencimu, hanya sedikit kecewa saja, aku sudah berbicara padanya, agar kau dapat bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan semua yang pernah terjadi antara kau dan ibunya" ujar boruto.

"hn" ucapku dengan datar pada boruto. Setelah beberapa saat, kami terdiam.

Suara dering smartphone ku membuyarkan keheningan diantara kami, boruto memberikan tatapan Tanya padaku, "naruko-baa" jawabku singkat, ia hanya mengangguk singkat.

"hn"  
"ck, tidak bisakah kau menjawab telfon dengan benar baka onii-chan,"

"hn" balasku singkat, aku dapat mendengar helaan keras dari nafasnya. Aku tahu dia sangat kesal.

"sudahlah, aku hanya mengingatkan, jangan lupa datang ke reuni itu onii-chan"

"hn" kemudian ia menutup telfonnya, aku kembali memfokuskan diri menonton berita bersama dengan boruto, namun hanya beberapa saat, karena aku teringat dengan perkataan naruko, astaga aku lupa. Aku melirik kearah jam, sudah menunjukkan pukul 7. Aku bangkit dari dudukku kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruang keluarga.

 **Skip time**

Aku menggunakan kemeja dan celana berwarna berhitam yang aku padukan dengan sebuah jas bewarna merah maroon. Aku kemudian menata rambutku sedikit, mengambil jam tangan kesukaanku bermerek Audemars Piguet Royal Oak Grand, jam ini di buat oleh perancang jam terkemuka, aku membelinya ketika perjalanan bisnis ke Swiss.

Aku langsung tertarik dengan sekali lihat, aku kemudian mengambil sepatu pentofel berwarna hitam.

Setelah puas dengan penampilanku, aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar. Di ruang keluarga aku masih melihat boruto menonton televisi.

"tousan ingin pergi?" Tanya boruto padaku. "hn" jawabku singkat. Ia menganggukkan kepala dengan singkat.

Skip time

Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di café tempat dijanjikannya reuni tersebut.

"hei, naruto" sapa Sai padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil padanya, aku mendudukkan diri di samping sai.

"kau datang juga, naruto" Tanya sai. "hn" gumamku sebagai balasan. "hn, dimana shion" tanyaku dengan dingin. "ia tidak dapat hadir" ucap sai singkat aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku singkat.

"kalian sudah lama" sebuah suara menghilangkan keheningan diantara kami. Suara itu milik shikamaru yang datang bersama dengan tenten. "tidak, baru juga" jawabku dengan singkat.

"ck, kalian masih sama dengan dulu, dingin" ujar tenten dengan nada kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi memang seperti ini sifat kami. "hn" ujarku dan sai bersamaan.

"arrggh, bisa tidak kalian menggunakan kata lebih dari itu, bahkan dua huruf itu belum tentu dapat di katakan sebagai satu kata" ujar tenten.

"hn"

"ck, merepotkan, biarkan saja mereka hime, jangan kau ambil hati" ujar shikamaru menenangkan tenten.

"bagaimana kabar kalian berdua" Tanya shikamaru padaku dan sai, "baik, kau shika?" jawabku. "hn, sehat" sambung sai.

"baik, hanya saja sekarang hidupku serasa lebih merepotkan" ujar shikamaru yang dibalas tatapan mematikan oleh tenten, aku tersenyum tipis. Mereka belum banyak berubah, masih sama dengan terakhir kali aku kenal.

"ah, ya, aku baru ingat, bagaimana kabar kasus korupsi diperusahaan kau itu naruto?" Tanya shika. "hn" sambung sai. "sudah selesai menurut hukum, namun boruto sepertinya belum puas dengan hasil persidangan itu" jelasku dengan singkat. "hn, jadi anak itu masih menyelidikinya" ujar sai.

"hn" balasku. "boruto? Kenapa?" Tanya shika kembali. "iya, dia mengatakan kalau suigetsu itu pasti diperintahkan oleh seseorang" jawabku. "siapa?" Tanya sai, sepertinya ia mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami.

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku melihat wajah penasaran kedua sahabatku ini. "hn, aku kurang tahu, ia hanya mengatakan ia mencurigai kaa-sannya sendiri" jawabku. "eh, hinata" kaget tenten yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya fokus dengan smartphonenya.

"hn"

"kenapa ia mencurigai hinata" Tanya tenten, "aku juga tidak tahu, ia hanya mengatakan padaku kalau aku hanya perlu diam" jawabku. "ooh, bagai…"

"tenten.." sebuah teriakan memotong perkataan sai, "sakura" balas tenten dengan teriakan juga. Kami (para laki-laki) hanya diam.

"gaara" ujar shikamaru, aku dan sai. Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala dan mendekati kami, sedang kedua wanita itu sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri.

"apa kabar gaara" Tanya sai. "baik kalau kalian bertiga" jawab gaara. "baik juga" jawab kami bertiga dengan singkat.

"ku dengar kau membangun villa di Indonesia" Tanyaku membuka perbincangan di antara kami. "hn, benar, aku membangun beberapa villa di raja ampat, kalian tahu bisnis di sana cukup menjanjikan, karena pemandangan di sana benar-benar indah, aku dan banyak wisatawan jatuh cinta dengan keindahannya, itu sebabnya aku bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan Indonesia untuk membangun villa itu, memangnya kenapa naruto" jelas gaara.

"tidak, hanya saja jika kau ingin membeli bahan-bahan bangunan, beli saja padaku" ujar setengah bercanda. Dapat aku lihat wajah sweatdrop dari sai dan shika, namun gaara memandang dengan mata berbinar-binar padaku.

"wah, benar juga, kau kan bisnis property, baiklah aku akan membelinya darimu, namun ada diskon ya" sahut gaara dengan semangat. Aku, shika dan sai menatap jijik kearah gaara.

"sejak kapan kau jadi alay begini gaara" ujar shikamaru dengan tatapan jijik padanya, ucapan shikamaru di anggukan setuju olehku dan sai.

"apakah kau di beri makan yang aneh-aneh oleh sakura" Tanya sai dengan datar. Sepertinya sai salah mengucapkan kata-kata, lihat saja sakura menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan tenten.

Sai sepertinya kau membangunkan singa yang tertidur, "apa kau bilang sai" amuk sakura, sai menundukkan kepalanya tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap sakura.

"tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun, mungkin kau salah dengar" ujar sai dengan datar, namun aku dapat merasakan ketakutanya sekarang.

"benar, hime, salah dengar, tidak mungkinlah ia berkata seperti itu, benarkan sai" tenang gaara pada sakura. "hn, bagai—" suara sakura terpotong oleh sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenali "hai semua" benar saja suara naruko. "hai naruko, sasuke sini" balas tenten dengan berteriak pula. Naruko dan Sasuke mendekat kearah kami, namun aku baru menyadari jikalau ada orang lain yang juga ikut dengan mereka. Ia memakai gaun yang warnanya sama denganku, rambut pirangnya mengingatkanku akan 'dia'. Tunggu selain aku dan naruko hanya ia yang berambut pirang, apa wanita ini memang 'dia'.

"hm, naruko, siapa dia?" suara .

"hm, inilah kejutan yang aku maksudkan tadi, coba tebak aku membawa siapa, dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, ayo dong ino angkat kepalamu" jawab naruko. Ia menganggkat kepalanya dengan perlahan, aku dapat melihat raut wajah shock dari teman-temanku, dan aku, aku merasakan sesak dibagian dadaku, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku darinya. Mata kami bertemu, aku kembali melihat mata biru laut itu.

"yyey, akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, ino" suara teriakan dari sakura memutuskan kontak mata kami, sakura memeluknya dengan erat, "'apa kabar ino, kau kemana saja selama ini" tanya tenten padanya, kemudian tenten juga memeluknya.

"hmm, aku baik" jawabnya singkat. "wah, senang bertemu denganmu kembali ino" ujar shikamaru padanya, shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya pada ino dan memeluknya juga.

"hn" gumamku, gaara dan sai. Satu persatu temanku memeluknya, giliranku memeluknya, aku kembali merasakan kehangatan yang tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari hinata, kehangatan yang hanya aku dapatkan darinya, aku memeluknya erat.

,"we meet agian,, how are you? And you know, I miss you", ujarku dengan nada yang sangat lirih.

"ekhm" suara milik sakura menarik kami kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **End of Naruto pov**

"ino, ayo duduk disitu" ujar tenten sembari menarik ino ketempat duduk mereka.

Mereka mendudukkan diri di tempat masing-masing. Canggung, itulah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana diantara mereka. "ekhm, selama ini kau berada dimana ino" Tanya sakura mencoba menghilangkan suasana canggung tersebut.

"hm, aku berada di korea selatan" jawab ino singkat. "ooh, kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami dulu, jikalau kau akan pergi kesana" protes sakura, ino hanya tersenyum mendengar protesan sahabatnya ini.

"hm, maaf jikalau waktu itu aku tidak sempat mengabari kalian semua, waktu itupun berangkat kesana tidak dengan perencanaan, mendadak" balas ino dengan nada tenang namun didalam hati ia tetap berdoa semoga alasannya pergi tidak terbongkar.

"kenapa begitu" Tanya sai dengan datar dan diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain dengan pertanyaan sai itu. Ino terdiam, ia bingung menjawab pertanyaan itu, jikalau ia menjawab dengan jujur maka rahasia yang selama ini ia jaga akan terbongkar, namun jika ia berbohong akan sama saja ia dengan dirinya selama ini, ino bimbang memilih antara jujur atau tidak. Sebagian hatinya mengatakan ia harus jujur sebaliknya setengah hatinya mengatakan jangan dulu.

"..no..ino" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan ino. "ino kau tidak apa-apakan? Kenapa kau melamun?" ujar naruko dengan nada khawatir. "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, benarkah aku melamun" ucap ino dengan nada polos.

Semua yang berada disekitarnya menghela nafas, "benar, kau melamun ino, sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lamunkan" Tanya tenten dengan nada khawatir juga.

"tidak ada, baiklah kalian ingin mendengar alasanku bukan" Tanya ino kepada para sahabatnya, teman-teman ino menganggukkan kepalanya, semuanya bersiap untuk mendengarkan cerita dari ino.

"baiklah sebenarnya alasanku pergi ke korea selatan adalah…"

.

Sementara itu sebenarnya ada mengawasi acara reuni mereka tanpa mereka sadari, "lapor, hyuuga-sama, sepertinya 'ia' akan mengatakan tentang hal 'itu"' lapor orang itu pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Hyuuga-sama ini.

"hn, biarkan saja, namun tetap lanjutkan pengintaianmu" ujar suara itu dengan dingin dan datar, "ha'I" balas sang pengintai. Menurut Hyuuga-sama ini masalah tentang ino ini nanti saja, karena sebelum itu ia akan menyelesaikan masalah kasus korup yang dilakukannya. Ia sadar jikalau Namikaze Boruto itu sudah mencurigainya.

.

.

Boruto mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat ia jadikan bukti dari setiap laporan yang berasal dari bulan terjadinya kasus tersebut. Ia mencoba menggali informasi tersembunyi. Ia terus membaca sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Ia segera mengambil smartphone nya, ia kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

" _hn"_

"kau benar"

" _hn?"_

"dugaanmu benar, ruto, ternyata memang 'mereka' pelakunya"

" _hn, darimana kau yakin kalau itu 'mereka'?"_

"dari sebuah berkas, kau bisa datang untuk mengeceknya besok"

" _hn"_

"aku akan mengirimkan alamat apartemen kami padamu"

" _hn, kau yakin? Apakah tousan tidak akan curiga padaku, apalagi jika itu hinata-baa"_

"yakin, soal 'hinata' ia tidak akan berada di rumah, ia sudah cukup lama meninggalkan rumah kami"

" _baiklah"_

"bagus, karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuktikannya, karena bukti ini belumlah cukup"

" _hn"_

Setelah menutup telfonnya, boruto kembali memeriksa laporan yang lain.

.

.

.

"baiklah sebenarnya alasanku pergi ke korea selatan adalah aku hamil" lirih ino.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hai minna-san ketemu lagi bersama dengan author gaje, ini dengan lanjutan fic gajenya juga hehehe, author meminta maaf jikalau update nya agak lama, dan inilah lanjutan dari fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan reader-san ya,,,** **jikalau banyak ditemukan typo jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik author ya minna.,,.**

 **Selamat membaca,,,, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chap kemarin,,,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Expectation of Love**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By : wf**

 **Pairing : naruinohina, sasuruko, gaasaku, shikaten, saishion, nejitem, dll**

 **Warning : smart!naru, cool!naru, OOC, maaf kalau cerita ini masih abal, gaje, dan banyak sekali typo, karena saya masih penulis baru dan masih amatir dan juga kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan author lain, saya sungguh minta maaf, tapi sungguh ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri, I hope you can enjoy reading this story, guys...**

Chapter 11 : Terkuak 1

"baiklah sebenarnya alasanku pergi ke korea selatan adalah aku hamil" lirihku. Setelah mengatakan itu, aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap mereka. Aku sadar jikalau perkataanku membuat mereka terkejut dan yang paling pasti adalah mereka kecewa padaku.

"a..aku tidak menyangka kau menyembunyikan hal sebesar itu dari kami semua, ino" suara yang sangat aku kenali, suara seorang haruno sakura. Sahabat yang paling dekat denganku, aku terdiam mendengar perkataan sakura, aku sudah menyangka reaksi mereka akan seperti ini. Aku akan menerima itu, aku tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi. Sudah cukup lama aku melarikan, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti itu lagi.

"aku pikir kau adalah sahabatku, ino. Namun kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini pada kami. Khususnya aku" lanjut tenten dengan nada dingin. Mendengar itu hatiku serasa tertohok, dadaku sesak, tanpa aku sadari air mataku jatuh turun. "go..gomennasai, minna" ujarku dengan sangat lirih dan penuh penyesalan.

Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merahasiakannya dari semua, namun aku hanya terlalu takut akan sebuah fakta, bahwa anak yang aku kandung adalah anaknya naruto. "aa..aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, kalian adalah sosok yang paling penting dan berharga bagiku bahkan lebih berharga dari keluargaku sendiri, aku hanya terlalu takut jikalau kalian membenciku. Aku hanya terlalu takut kehilangan lagi, sudah cukup bagiku kehilangan kaa-sanku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan kalian juga. Waktu itu juga pikiranku terlalu pendek, aku takut dengan kenyataan itu tou-sanku semakin membenciku, apalagi kebencian dari kalian, aku bias mati jika kalian membenciku. Itu sebabnya aku pergi, go..gomennasai, minna-san, aku sungguh minta maaf" jelasku dengan air mata jatuh dengan deras. Aku hanya perlu menjelaskannya, aku sudah siap menerima kebencian mereka.

 **Normal PoV**

Semua yang hadir disitu, kecuali ino. Terdiam dan tidak tahu harus menanggapi penjelasan yang mengejutkan dari ino. Sakura, orang yang pertama kali berjalan mendekat kearah ino, ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan erat, ia sungguh menyesal. Tanpa sadar ia menuduh sahabat paling dekat dengannya hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

"sudah sudah, kumohon berhentilah menangis ino pig, aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, jangan seperti ini. Aku tidak akan tenang kalau kau tidak berhenti menangis, aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak mendengarkanmu terlebih dahulu, please, ino don't cry, you hurt me if like this" bujuk sakura mempererat pelukannya dan menepuk pelan bahu ino untuk menenangkannya. Ino bahkan menangis lebih kencang mendengar perkataan sakura.

Tenten dan Narukopun juga ikut memeluk dua orang yang mereka kasihi itu, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya hal seperti akan terjadi pada ino. Mereka benar-benar menyesal telah menuduh ino dengan tuduhan seperti itu.

Para pria muda itu hanya diam melihat interaksi mereka, bukannya tidak ingin ikut menenangkan ino, namun mereka hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menenangkannya. Naruto, ia terduduk lemah, ia mencoba mengaitkan satu persatu kejadian yang terjadi waktu itu.

Ia mencoba mengingat hal yang menurutnya terlewatkan dan bahkan hal yang menyebabkan mereka tidak dapat bersama.

"bagaimana black, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya disana" Tanya seorang wanita muda pada salah satu anak buahnya melalui percakapan telefon. "hn, akhirnya ia mengaku juga, Hyuuga-sama" jawab orang yang berkode nama black ini pada lawan bicaranya.

Kedua rahang wanita itu mengeras, 'kurang ajar, kau yamanaka. Beraninya kau melanggar ancamanku, apa kau tidak takutdenganku' batin wanita itu dengan geram. Ia menahan amarah yang sangat besar. "black, apa ia sudah mengakui siapa yang telah menghamilinya" Tanya wanita itu kembali.

"hm, sepertinya belum, hinata-sama" jawab black dengan nada ragu. "yak, kenapa kau tidak yakin begitu, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disana, black, apa kau benar mengerjakan tugasmu dengan baik" bentak hinata dengan nada keras.

"go..gomennasai, hinata-sama" sesal black dengan nada takut. "maaf katamu, kau akan aku hukum dengan berat jikalau yamanaka itu terbukti telah mengatakan hal itu. Kau cepat cari bagaimanapun caranya cegah yamanaka itu mengaku pada mereka, terutama pada naruto-kun. Jikalau kau tidak berhasil, jangan kau berharap kau dapat melihat wanita yang kau cintai lagi esok hari" ancam hinata pada black.

Black sangat kaget dengan keputusan dari bosnya ini, tidak ia tidak akan membiarkan Hanabi menderita. "Ha'I" ujarnya pada akhirnya. "bagus, aku tak ingin mendengar kata gagal darimu, konohamaru, atau hanabi akan mati" balas hinata dengan tawa psikopatnya.

Konohamaru menatap sedih kearah wallpaper smartphone nya, di wallpaper adalah foto seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang beriris lavender indah, gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Foto itu diambil pada saat ia dan hanabi tengah kencan.

"ma..maafkan aku hanabi, jikalau aku tidak dapat melindungimu dari kakakmu sendiri" ujar konohamaru lirih. Ia mengecup pelan foto gadis itu.

'aku harus mencari cara agar yamanaka itu tidak mengaku, tapi bagaimana" resah konohamaru, pikirannya tengah blank, apalagi setelah ia mendapatkan ancaman itu. "kami-sama apa yang harus akulakukan" erang tertahan konohamaru. Ia sangat gusar sekarang, disatu sisi ia ingin yamanaka itu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena jikalau itu terjadi, naruto akan menyadari bahwa istrinya itu adalah seorang psikopat. Namun, disisi lain ia tidak ingin gagal dengan misinya, karena keselamatan gadis yang dicintainya terancam.

Setelah tenang, sakura mencoba menggali informasi dari ino. "ino pig, jawab dengan jujur. Siapa pria yang telah membuatmu hamil" desak sakura pada ino, wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya. Haruskah ia menjawab pertanyaan sakura.

"ayolah, ino. Katakan pada kami, siapa pria brengsek yang telah menghamilimu itu" lanjut naruko, ia juga mendesak ino untuk menjawabnya. Sebenarnya ino sangat ingin mengatakan kalau yang menghamilinya adalah kakak kembar dari naruko sendiri.

"ayolah ino, jangan ragu ayo jawab, kami tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas kejadian itu, jikalau kau berkata jujur pada kami" desak sakura kembali. "kami mohon, ino-chan. Katakan yang sejujurnya, kami tidak akan mendesakmu begini. Jika kau berkata dengan jujur" sambung tenten yang sedari tadi hanya diam

"aa..aku aku tidak bias mengatakan hal itu pada kalian sekarang, gomen" ujar ino dengan cepat, ia berlari meninggalkan semua teman-temannya.

"hime" panggil gaara dengan pelan, ia menepuk pelan bahu sakura dengan pelan. Begitu pula dengan shikamaru, ia memeluk tenten agar gadis itu tenang. "dobe" akhirnya seorang uchiha sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya.

"teme.." seru naruko pada sasuke, ia menerjangkan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat sasuke. "kenapa, kkenapa, ino tidak ingin jujur pada kami, teeme" Tanya naruko berulang kali dipelukan sasuke.

"aku bukan sahabat yang baik, gaara-kun. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untuknya" rutuk sakura didalam pelukan gaara. "hm, tidak kau sahaabat terbaik untuknya, mungkin saat ini ia memang tidak ingin menceritakannya. Kita tidak boleh memaksanya, mungkin saat ini ia sedang shock dan tertekan. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena ketidakjujurannya" ujar gaara dengan tenang.

"hn, gaara benar, kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak kita padanya. Kalian tahu sendiri kita baru bertemu kembali dengannya setelah sekian lama. Ia hanya belum siap, aku yakin jika ia siap ia akan mengatakannya pada kalian" sambung sai dengan datar. "sudah, diam dobe. Kalau kau tidak berhenti, aku akan menciummu" ancam sasuke sambil menyeringai pada naruko. Seketika wanita muda itu berhenti menangis.

"ck, dasar mesum, jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya" balas naruko. "kau tidak percaya. Akan aku lakukan" ejek sasuke. Pria muda itu, mendekat kearah wajah naruko dan mengikis jarak antara mereka. Naruko merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya, ya sasuke menciumnya. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya menempel saja berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil, namun menuntut.

"ekhm" suara batuk dari seseorang menghentikan aksi keduanya. "yak, kalau kalian ingin berbuat mesum, jangan disini. Kalian tidak sadar kalau kita sedang berada diluar" teriak sakura sambil menjitak kepala naruko dan sasuke.

"yak, kenapa kau memukulku sakura-chan, apa salahku? Salahkan saja teme yang super mesum ini" protes naruko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek. "hn, jangan lakukan itu, dobe. Kau ingin aku cium lagi" ujar sasuke dengan seringain khasnya.

'tak' sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala emo sasuke, sekarang bukan dari sakura. Namun naruko sendiri. "dasar mesum, aku pulang dulu semua" seru naruko, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dirinya dari mereka. Melihat naruko bergerak menjauh, sasukepun mengekor dibelakang ikut menjauh dari mereka, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"dasar, mereka tidak berubah sama sekali" decak tenten sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "kau benar, tenten. Aku jadi merasa kalau kita masih anak sma, bukan orang tua seperti sekarang" angguk sakura menyetujui ucapan tenten.

"hn, lanjutkan reuni kalian, aku ada urusan" suara dingin naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Naruto meninggalkan kelima temannya di restoran itu dan melangkah pergi. "ck, dia juga tidak berubah sama sekali" ujar tenten. Sakura kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua wanita itu menikmati obrolan mereka, pembicaraan ibu-ibu. Sementara ketiga pria yang tersisa juga menikmati obrolan mereka dengan topik berbeda.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, pikirannya terbelah. Ia mulai menghubungkan semua kejadian masa lalu dan menyambungkannya dengan pernyataan dari wanita itu. Otak geniusnya mulai merangkai dan mencoba mengambil kesimpulan.

Ia mengingat kembali perjanjian yang ia buat dengan ino, ia dan ino sama-sama berjanji untuk saling mengaku pada waktu dua minggu setelah kejadian itu. Namun, sialnya hinata datang dan menganggu mereka dengan mengatakan kalau ia hamil anaknya. Waktu itu, ia merasakan pernah melakukan hubungan 'itu' dengan hinata. Ia hanya melakukannya dengan ino.

'Ya tuhan, apa bagian yang mana yang aku lupakan' batin naruto dengan gusar.

Ino menangis dalam kesendiriannya, ia terduduk di taman yang sering mereka jadikan tempat berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ino mengutuk dirinya sendiri, 'kami-sama, kenapa susah sekali mengatakannya, kau bodoh ino, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh' maki ino dalam hati. Ia terus menangis sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"ck, kau menyedihkan sekali, Yamanaka" ino terkejut, sangat terkejut. Sebab suara ini adalah suara yang menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan pria yang paling ia cintai. Ino menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap kearah sumber suara.

"k..kau" ucap ino terbata-bata. "kenapa? Kau terkejut? Sudah lama sekali ya, kita tidak berjumpa" balas suara itu. "a..apa yang la..lakukan disini, Hyuga-san" tanya ino. "ck, apa pedulimu, lagipula taman ini bukanlah milikmu. Jadi kau tidak berhak untuk mengusirku. Apalagi taman ini saksi awal penderitaanmu, benar bukan, Yamanaka" ujarnya dengan tawa meremehkan.

Tangan ino mengepal mendengar ucapan demi ucapan darinya. "taman yang menjadi saksi kau kehilangannya dan lebih memilihku. Taman yang menjadi saksi kau tidak akan pernah bersatu dengannya. Taman yang menjadi saksi kau pencundang, benar bukan, Yamanaka" lanjutnya.

"taman yang menjadi..." " , bisakah kau mendiamkan mulut lancangmu, HINATA. Aku sudah cukup sabar menghadapimu. Kau merusak semuanya, gara-gara kau kedua anak kembarku tidak mengenal ayahnya. Gara-gara kau, aku dan naruto-kun tidak bisa bersama. Gara-gara kau, Uzumaki sialan itu mengancamku dan membuatku tersiksa selama masa SMA. Semua gara-gara kau" teriak ino tepat di depan wajah Hinata.

"gara-gara aku, kau bilang? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti yamanaka, kau yang merusak semuanya. Kau kenapa kau hadir dikehidupan Naruto-kun, kau... gara-gara kau ia menolak dijodohkan denganku. Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu, kau membuat Naruto-kun tidak pernah memandangku. Dan kau menyalahkanku, tentang uzumaki. Ia sendiri yang bodoh kenapa mau menuruti keinginanku, dianya saja yang tergila-gila padaku sampai akhirnya ia mau melakukan apapun untukku" bentak Hinata, beberapa saat kemudian Hinata tertawa psikopat.

"Kau dan Uzumaki Arashi itu sama saja, kalian gila, kalian psikopat" balas ino dengan nada marah. "kau benar, aku memang gila. Gila karena rasa cintaku pada Naruto-kun terlalu besar. Ck, ku ingatkan sekali lagi, Yamanaka. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu, jika kau berani membuka mulut tentang ayah anak itu dan perlakuanku padamu. Kau akan mendengar berita kematian Keluarga Namikaze, keesokkan harinya. Camkan itu" ancam hinata, wanita muda itu menarik rambut ino dengan sangat kuat sebelum meninggalkan ino.

Ino terduduk lemah, ia kembali menangis. "yak, ino bodoh, kenapa kau selemah ini. Kami-sama kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanku bahagia. Apa aku memang sesial itu sehingga kebahagian itu tidak pantas aku terima, Kami-sama aku membencimu" racau ino. Ia terus menangis dan meracau mengutuk dirinya serta Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hai minna-san ketemu lagi bersama dengan author gaje, ini dengan lanjutan fic gajenya juga hehehe, author meminta maaf jikalau update nya agak lama, dan inilah lanjutan dari fic ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan reader-san ya,,,** **jikalau banyak ditemukan typo jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk mengkritik author ya minna.,,.**

 **Selamat membaca,,,, terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview chap kemarin,,,**

Balasan Review

 **Uzumaki fahrul 46** , gomen,,,, gomennasai, fahrul-san.. author benar-benar tidak bisa membuat adegan itu...

 **gaaino sabaku, Jankryx, naruino, baskoro c nugroho, Fajar arifianto, Apocalypase201** , gomen,,,, gomennasai, hmm ini udah ada lanjutannya. Lama banget ya, heheheh,... jujur author sempat kehilangan ide untuk lanjutannya, namun tetap akan author sambung hingga akhir cerita, kok... dan juga mungkin chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, dan maafkan daku untuk itu...

 **hannavali795** , iya masih ingat kok, makasih ya udah jadi reader setia. Jujur sebenarnya author sempat kehilangan ide untuk lanjutannya, namun tetap akan author sambung hingga akhir cerita kok... dan juga mungkin chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya, dan maafkan daku untuk itu...

 **The-Gembel-Man** , ini pairnya memang naruino kok, iya benar tuh sependapat kita. Memang bosan pair itu-itu aja.. heheheheh

 **ai-chan-19** , heheheh maafkan daku, hm sebenarnya sih author tidak terlalu akan mengungkit flashback.. namun masalahnya akan terungkap dengan berjalannya waktu... benar sih, author sendiri setelah membaca ulang, juga banyak menemukan kata2 ataupun kadang kalimat yang aneh,,,,


End file.
